Beginning
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: OC/Tony Stark. Secuela de "A little changue". De poco en poco, la costumbre de vivir con alguien mas va haciendo mas relajada la vida del genio millonario. pero una pequeña sorpresa en cuanto a su salud va a hacerlo trastabillar, además del hecho de que a final de cuentas, su flamante esposo tenía casi tantos secretos como él mismo. Y no eran fáciles de digerir. Incest/Yaoi/M-preg
1. Leves cambios

**BEGINNING**

**CAP 1**

**"Leves cambios"**

**-Dejame ver lo que haces, vamos…**

**-En un momento, si me detengo ahora perderé la idea de lo que estoy haciendo…**

**-Si pierdes la idea entonces era porque no era muy buena, andaaaaaa dejame ver**

**-Solo dame un segundo en lo que acabo, no será mucho…**

**-Ahhhhhhh no seas aguafiestas, dejameeee!**

**-Que esperes te he dicho!... qué estás haciendo!?**

**Howard se encontraba en aquellos momentos repatingado en el sillón blanco de la enorme sala de la mansión haciendo unos cuantos bocetos rápidos de su siguiente trabajo en la pantalla de su celular y al siguiente instante, tenía al Stark aplastado sobre su cabeza, con los brazos extendidos y colgando a los lados de su cuello, tratando de ver la pequeña pantalla que el más joven había bajado rápidamente; ante aquello Tony bufó y lloriqueó molesto mientras el otro se quedaba quieto con una gota de sudor escurriendo por un lado de su rostro y tratando de respirar bajo el peso del mayor**

**-No puedo creer que me hagas esto a mi, Tony Stark, tu novio, tu pareja, tu amante, tu todo en esta existencia y en las siguientes, ese por el que supuestamente darías la vida y todo lo demás por la eternidad, ese tio al que le insististe que se "casara" contigo la próxima semana para demostrar que tan en serio ibas, ese tarugo que te ha dejado ver hasta lo mas profundo de su cuerpo, el que te ha mostrado los mas recónditos y oscuros secretos de sus invenciones…**

**Howard emitió un suspiro profundo**

**-No es necesario que dramatices Tony, sabes que no te escondo nada- respondió muy por lo bajo el mas joven mientras el peso del otro le encogía un poco mas- y me estás asfixiando…**

**-Jum… llorón- resopló el adulto quitándose de encima del otro que volvió a enderezarse y dejó salir una risa leve antes de tronarse el cuello- sigues siendo un niño…**

**Y un instante después, pudo sentir al otro hombre moverse sobre el sillón hasta recostar la cabeza en sus piernas y verle con expresión contrita y fingida; el de ojos oscuros sonrió suavemente antes de inclinar su celular para dejarle ver finalmente lo que se encontraba dibujando, escuchando el gritito feliz del mas grande a modo de victoria, que se giró sin levantarse para ver los pequeños planos que el chico había estado manipulando**

**-Qué es?- preguntó Tony después de algunos segundos de tratar de encontrarle forma a aquello y rendirse por no poder hacerlo en un tono que dejaba ver su frustración y tal vez, algo ofendido por pensar que había algo indescifrable para él**

**El mas joven volvió a reir un poco antes de pasarle los dedos por el cabello con cariño**

**-Nada interesante la verdad… es…- dijo antes de ver la mirada de reproche del otro que había levantado la vista- es solamente un proyecto de plataformas para completar las puertas transportadoras… las recuerdas? Les mejoramos todo el esquema de seguridad y variamos un poco las codificaciones… queremos ver que tan lejos podemos llegar con ellas y por supuesto, asegurarnos de que ningún "enemigo del país" como tan bien tuviste de mencionar aquella vez, puedan atravesarlas- afirmó asintiendo un par de veces a lo que el otro tomó con una mano el celular nuevamente y comenzó a pulsarlo sin pedir permiso**

**Howard tan solo continuó observándole mientras dejaba el pequeño lápiz táctil que había estado utilizando, en el descansabrazos del sillón y se dedicaba a no perder detalle del Stark y sus actividades, que de pronto se notaba bastante concentrado**

**-Pensé que tu Junta Directiva se negaría a continuar con el proyecto después de les meti en lios- dijo el adulto sin voltear mientras el mas joven continuaba acariciando su cabeza con calma**

**-Nosotros no tenemos una Junta Directiva- explicó tranquilamente el de ojos oscuros a lo que Tony abrió un poco mas los ojos y volvió a levantar la mirada hacia el chico, que sonrió un poco mas**

**-Eso es imposible… la compañía tuvo que haber vendido acciones de esta y plazas para poder crecer!**

**-Si, bueno, muchos creen eso pero a nosotros nos basta con vender unas cuantas licencias y productos y sobrevivimos bastante bien sin otras cosas- se encogió de hombros- al menos, lo que hemos vendido han sido cosas muy pequeñas, de ramas alternas a Prisma y que caducan a corto plazo…**

**-Pero una Junta…**

**-Una porquería de esas cuando tiene poder mayoritario y votos es capaz de despedirte de tu propia compañía y dejarte en la miseria si le da la gana porque piense que ya no les sirves o que le traes mas perjuicios que beneficios a la empresa- gruñó de mala manera el otro como si pensara en algo- no fue justamente lo que trataron de hacer contigo?**

**Tony se enderezó de mal humor y se fue cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos**

**-El mundo de los adultos es mas complicado de lo que piensas, algún dia te darás cuenta de ello!**

**Howard dejó salir un suspiro.**

**No estaba seguro de cuantos meses habían transcurrido desde que habían comenzado a estar juntos. Desde aquel día en que le recibiese en casa no se habían separado mas que cuando era obligatorio para alguno de los dos asistir a sus respectivas empresas… y aún así, ambos hacían todo lo posible por despachar rápido sus asuntos y regresar; como un acuerdo no expresado en voz alta, el mas joven se había "mudado" a la cómoda mansión del Stark.**

**Y era al que mas le había costado en cierta manera ajustarse a su nuevo estilo de vida. El adulto era irresponsable por propia convicción y fácilmente continuaba dejando los asuntos correspondientes de su negocio a cualquiera que pudiese lidiar con ello (técnicamente y aunque la mujer se había negado, Pepper había mas o menos tomado riendas de nuevo); pero en cambio, el CEO de Prisma casi siempre corría de un lugar a otro, con cinco juntas distintas a diferentes horas del día y alguna vez de madrugada.**

**Mas el tiempo que se la pasaba creando algo, normalmente en su pequeño celular.**

**Por supuesto, algo de eso había cambiado una noche cuando Tony le preguntase si era necesario que saliese tanto y si todo eso era tan importante o mas que él (lo cuál le decía que había algo en el fondo del comentario que el adulto no quería sacar a la luz… tal vez, alguien le había hecho sentir que podía valer menos que cualquier asunto correspondiente a un negocio?).**

**Al final de cuentas solo eso había necesitado para entender que al final y muy contrariamente a lo que hubiera podido pensar un par de años atrás, no le era indispensable estar presente para todo. Nada ni nadie podía ser mas importante para él que mantener feliz al mayor, que a veces tendía a actuar muy contrariamente a lo que pensaría sería alguien de su condición y edad; vaya, que muchas veces este podía recordarle a Howard que él era mayor que este, pero en cuanto a comportamiento, el Stark a veces podía ser prácticamente un crío.**

**Nadie podía explicar (o al menos los únicos que sabían al respecto de lo que llevaban consigo aquellos dos) cómo una relación que había empezado tan mal, había terminado en algo tan profundo de aquella manera; el mas joven había bajado el nivel de sus reuniones y demás trabajo a una velocidad alarmante para quienes le conocían, porque aunque continuaba siendo responsable de todo su pequeño imperio ya no era una presencia permanente y constante de cada día en el edificio.**

**Este había pasado a segundo plano si es que el Stark tenía algo que decir al respecto.**

**Una petición, por mas tonta que pudiese sonar era suficiente para que el chico cancelase lo que tuviese que hacer tan solo por complacer al mas grande. Aún tenían sus diferencias en cuanto a que debían de hacer y en cuanto a ideas, pero si algo habían notado los amigos del Stark era que el chico parecía de pronto profesar un apego y una unión bastante profunda con Tony y lo mismo para el mas grande, que parecía proyectar una luz muy distinta ahora.**

**Incluso el problema con las bebidas era algo extraño. No era que de la noche a la mañana el adulto hubiese dejado de beber pero ya no era común verle con la borgoña en mano o llevando un vaso con liquido ambar de un lado al otro. Había sustituido una buena parte de su refrigerador con jugos y bebidas gaseosas (ganándose a broma un reclamo de Howard acerca de que "ya no era un niño para que tuviera esas consideraciones para con él" a lo que el otro había respondido con un "no me sirve de nada pasar la noche contigo si no la recordaré a la mañana siguiente" a lo quePepper había salido gritando acerca de las cosas que podían guardarse para cuando estuviesen a solas)**

**En todo caso, había ocurrido un cambio por demás perceptible en ambos.**

**Otro punto que se había transformado y que había preocupado a la pelirroja al grado que había suplicado que nadie mas se enterase, era que en algún punto el mas joven había comenzado a manejar los asuntos del Stark antes de que Pepper siquiera lo supiese; para cuando esta casi asfixiaba al CEO de Prisma, tratando de averiguar si era algún tipo de sucia estrategia, Tony había conseguido explicarle que el mas joven le estaba dando la mano cuando él se encontraba demasiado aburrido como para poner atención a algo que no le interesaba y que no tenía por qué preocuparse ya que el chico no mezclaba los asuntos de ambas empresas en ello.**

**Por su lado, en aquellos momentos Tony había bajado hasta su laboratorio en el sótano para dedicarse a sus propios proyectos, mientras al igual que su pareja recordaba y meditaba acerca de lo ocurrido hasta aquel día en especial. Tanto había pasado en unos cuantos meses?**

**Rememorando algunos sucesos aparte de la sorpresa de los cambios en la actitud de ambos… (y no solamente en las ropas de Howard, que después de los primeros meses de negarse rotundamente a utilizar algo que no fuesen sus trajes de etiqueta incluso cuando simplemente se encontraba "cómodo" en casa, había accedido a utilizar trajes… un poco mas baratos, haciendo bufar a Tony que en un acto de inconformidad le había quemado la mayoría, obligando a su pareja a utilizar por una semana prestadas nuevamente su propia ropa) había sido la reacción del hermano menor delmas joven.**

**No entendía cuál era el motivo por el cuál le había terminado gritando al mayor. Vamos, entendía que pasaba por un poco mas de 10 años a Howard pero… con lo tranquilo y alegre que se veía elmas pequeño… no tenía sentido.**

**Había sido por demás extraño y le había hecho desear conocer un poco más acerca de ambos hermanos.**

**-ACASO PERDISTE LA POCA CORDURA QUE TIENES!?- había gritado aquel día el de ojos claros sacudiendo con una fuerza por demás inusual al mas alto que se había aferrado a las muñecas del otro mientras sus ojos parecían no encontrar la manera de no moverse**

**-Any…**

**-ANY NADA, QUE NO TIENES CONCIENCIA DE LO QUE ALGO COMO ESTO PODRÍA OCASIONAR!?**

**-Aparte de que los medios harán la fiesta del año con la noticia, no creo que sea tan grave- Tony había intervenido encogiéndose de hombros y con las manos en los bolsillos antes de sentir la necesidad de encogerse con la expresión fría y furiosa del chico de cabello ondulado que había girado a verlo**

**El de ojos castaños tragó un poco y levantó ambas manos a nivel de pecho, indicando que no iba a hacer nada mientras finalmente el otro dejaba caer al mayor de los hermanos, que se sacudió rápidamente el traje y frunció el ceño**

**-Creo que estás sobre-actuando Anthony…**

**-Sobreactuando…- repitió el chico en un susurro mientras sus ojos continuaban lanzando chispas- quiero ver si te parece que lo hago cuando nuestra madre se entere y trate de re-decorar nuestra casa con tu pellejo… o nuestro padre se entere y…**

**-En primer lugar, no me importa como se lo tome papá- dijo cortante el de ojos oscuros antes de toser- claro que nuestra madre es historia aparte…**

**-Dejando eso de lado, has pensado que pasaría si…?**

**Howard había levantado repentinamente la vista hacia su hermano de una forma por demás fría, callándole en el acto y logrando que el Stark se interesase todavía mas; en verdad su situación era de tal magnitud que provocaría un severo problema en la familia de ambos hermanos? No era eso lo que el deseaba, después de todo, si en verdad estaba pensando en llevar en serio su relación con el mas joven no era para hacer una repetición de su propia vida en el pasado.**

**-En verdad crees que cuando sus padres me conozcan vayan a enojarse?- había preguntado de pronto Tony con los brazos cruzados- digo, no es que si fueran mis hijos me gustaría saber que uno de ellos está saliendo con un pedazo de idiota como lo soy yo, pero…- a este punto por algún motivo Howard se había ruborizado y había dejado salir una leve tos mientras Any parecía luchar internamente entre continuar molesto y comenzar a reir- bueno… se supone que deba de hacerlo en algún momento no?**

**-No se trata de eso Tony- dijo el mas alto moviendo una mano- como ya dije antes, no me importa lo que piensen sobre esto…**

**-A mi si me importa, son tus padres al final de cuentas…- había interrumpido el Stark- mira, yo nunca he estado con nadie seriamente así que… creo que al menos tú, teniendo padres que se preocupan por ti, deberías decirles- suspiró algo a desgana**

**Él no era así. Proveniente de una familia donde no era precisamente la unión lo que mas les movía esperaba que su "novio" de alguna manera apreciase lo que tenía y recordando lo que Peppernormalmente le decía ahora que estaba tratando de permanecer en una relación en toda regla, parte de esta era asegurarse de que se llevaría bien con los allegados del chico. Le resultaba sumamente extraño ser él quien le incitase a presentarlos formalmente aunque el niño no parecía muy interesado en ello.**

**Además…**

**-Que quisiste decir con tu "qué pasaría si…?"- había preguntado el adulto observando al menor de los hermanos que repentinamente se había ruborizado y ahora clavaba la vista en el suelo**

**El silencio que siguió a ello y las evasivas con las que habían respondido estos solo lo dejaban con mas incógnitas que antes. Tony bufó saliendo de aquellos recuerdos y negando con la cabeza.**

**De vuelta en la realidad, había algo detrás de esos chicos que no terminaba de entender. Los había escuchado hablar de sus padres varias veces pero nunca los había visto o había oído sus nombres… no tenía ni la más minima idea de cómo eran en realidad! Lo poco que llegaba a escuchar en ambos chicos era tan ambiguo que no le decía nada excepto que el padre se tomaba muchas cosas a la ligera o que la madre era de cuidado cuando algo no le gustaba.**

**Fuera de ello nada. Ni una foto, ni un detalle extra… era como si ambos chicos estuviesen cuidando de darle algo que los descubriese. Acaso era tan malo? Y por todos los cielos, se suponía que el chico no le guardaba secretos a él! O eso le había dicho… entonces?**

**Para cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba clavando su destornillador favorito varias veces en uno de sus rollos holográficos que iba a utilizar para un pequeño modelo a escala de su siguiente armadura y los cambios que quería agregarle. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cabeza a la desesperada. Qué estaba ocurriendo con él?**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Exactamente qué es lo que le has hecho?**

**Pepper**** había llegado y se había acomodado en el amplio sillón con su computador en el regazo antes de dirigir la mirada hacia el chico de traje que hablaba muy rápido y en otro idioma a través de su celular, al tiempo que dibujaba en su otro celular; unos segundos después, el de cabello en punta frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada hacia la mujer que no dejaba de observarle con expresión neutra.**

**-A qué te refieres?**

**La pelirroja entornó los ojos de forma peligrosa**

**-No está actuando como él. De repente está muy pensativo, de repente se enoja sin motivo o se vuelve mas… educado. Nada de lo que él es. Tampoco ha hecho gastos extraños… de hecho, creo que no ha tocado nada de su dinero…**

**-Tal vez esta aprendiendo a economizar- respondió Howard colocándose el pequeño lápiz táctil entre los labios mientras volvía de nuevo su atención a su segundo celular- no es nada grave… todos crecemos en algún momento…**

**Pepper**** bufó sin dejar de verlo. Eran tal para cuál definitivamente. Finalmente dejó su computador a un lado, se puso de pie y caminó rápidamente hacia el otro antes de tomar su celular, haciendo que el chico saltase en su sitio y frunciese el ceño**

**-Hey!**

**-Estoy hablando en serio jovencito- soltó cortante la mujer de mala manera- tal vez a ti no te preocupe que tenga esas pequeñas diferencias en su carácter porque recién lo conoces- a esto el masjoven se tenso evidentemente molesto- pero cuando ocurren este tipo de cosas, después de un momento algo malo sucede que lo pone en riesgo y no quiero que suceda!**

**-No va a…**

**-Habla con él y averígualo antes de que nos dé un susto- terminó Pepper antes de colocarle el teléfono en la mano y retirarse tomando de vuelta su computador**

**El chico se quedó pensativo unos momentos, observando la pequeña pantallita que tenía en la mano y dejó salir un suspiro.**

**Cambios.**

**Bien… sí, había cambiado un poco. Su actitud continuaba siendo molesta, sus frases ácidas, ironicas, sarcásticas… aún estaban pero habían disminuido perceptiblemente. Ya no discutían tanto, de alguna manera y al parecer sin darse cuenta, el Stark cedía terreno cuando tenían una discrepancia y dejaba que él se encargase de todo; sonreía muchísimo mas (lo cuál en lo personal lo hacía feliz) pero al mismo tiempo comenzaba a volverse algo emocional.**

**Un mal comentario por parte del mas joven y era causa para que el adulto se levantase repentinamente y se encerrase en el laboratorio a lo cuál el otro hacía hasta lo imposible por tratar de abrir la puerta… que ya no era tan fácil de hacer, debido a que el Stark ahora usaba un muy bien colocado cerrojo manual, a sabiendas de que un sistema eléctrico ya no servía de mucho; todo aquello terminaba con el mas joven disculpándose durante una hora a través del cristal para que finalmente el otro le abriese y ambos terminasen platicando en uno de los sillones individuales hasta que el Stark terminaba dormido sobre su hombro o con ambos en la cama.**

**Volvió a suspirar y entonces una voz casi a gritos brotando de su teléfono le hizo pegar un respingo, recordando que estaba hablando con alguien mas en aquellos momentos. Rápidamente sacó una disculpa sin pensar y pidió una segunda entrevista para otra ocasión. Sin esperar respuesta, cerró el teléfono que tenía en la mano e hizo lo mismo con el segundo, donde aún continuaban inconclusos los planos en los que trabajaba.**

**Tal vez había sido un poco grosero… o mucho, pero para ese tipo de asuntos se alegraba de tener la posición suficiente para saber que la otra persona volvería a llamarle.**

**Estiró suavemente el cuerpo, percibiendo el crujido de sus musculos al desperezarse. Había pasado bastante tiempo en aquel sillón y no lo había notado hasta que Pepper le había obligado a levantarse; y extrañamente, se sentía terriblemente cansado de pronto, lo cuál no era común tomando en cuenta que normalmente pasaría varios días en vela sin detenerse de trabajar. Realmente aquella relación le estaba afectando en mas de una manera.**

**Sonrió satisfecho con ello, saber que una etapa feliz de su vida le estaba pasando la cuenta, no le molestaba en absoluto**

**Comenzó a caminar para dirigirse al laboratorio subterráneo del Stark. Pensando en aquello que tenían y en lo que pasaría después, al parecer le tendría que pagar algún dinero a su padre. Howard había apostado a que no habría nada en el mundo que lo hiciese desistir de su juramento de nunca tener una familia… y ahora lo estaba rompiendo; nada como perder… y ser feliz de ello por algo que valía la pena**

**Incluso la perspectiva de presentar a su pareja con sus padres ya no se vislumbraba tan terrible como días atrás le había parecido.**

**Si.**

**Qué podía pasar o que podía salir mal en realidad? O peor?**

**Se recriminó hacerse semejante pregunta al momento de percibir el sonido de vaciado de estómago del otro en el interior del baño; muy despacio se acercó, después de ingresar al laboratorio y alegrarse de ver que no se había encerrado como en otras ocasiones. Movió con mucha lentitud la puerta del aseo antes de saltar al percibir que el hombre en el interior salía con expresión de haber pasado por mil penas**

**-Tú!- exclamó el Stark frunciendo el ceño mientras el mas joven abría grandemente los ojos**

**-Yo…- respondió el otro señalándose con un dedo mientras el adulto temblaba suavemente y sudaba frío**

**-Esto es tu culpa!**

**-Muuuuy bien… es mi culpa- asintió un par de veces sin dejar de ver la expresión molesta del otro**

**Había aprendido de con su madre y su hermano a no negarles el gusto de inculpar a los demás cuando se encontraban de mal humor o sintiéndose enfermos. Al parecer, aquello funcionaba ya que el otro se dejó caer al suelo y respiró profundamente, siendo imitado por el de cabello en puntas, que se inclinó de cuclillas por delante y le removió el cabello de los ojos con suavidad; Tony Starkdejó que pasaran unos cuantos minutos en lo que su corazón se recuperaba y las nauseas que habían aparecido tan repentinamente se disipaban.**

**Cuando parecía que el riesgo de morir a golpes había pasado, el de ojos oscuros se sintió con animos para hablar de nuevo**

**-Y… de qué se supone que soy culpable?- preguntó finalmente antes de darle un rápido vistazo al baño- algo te sentó mal?**

**-Odio vomitar…- gimió el adulto a lo que Howard levantó una ceja- la última vez que lo hice fue en una pasada de copas en Pamplona… y la verdad es que ya tengo mucho tiempo controlando mi estómago pero…**

**-Bueno, es muy diferente una resaca a una intoxicación- sonrió con animos el otro acercándose hasta quedar a su lado, percibiendo como la cabeza del Stark terminaba apoyada en su hombro; se giró con suavidad para besar su frente suavemente y luego, cerrar los ojos disfrutando del calor del otro cuerpo- tendremos que revisar los alimentos, si así te has puesto por algo que comiste y tomando en cuenta que yo estoy alimentándome con lo mismo…**

**-No creo que sea una intoxicación…- dijo con un tono bajo y ronco el adulto, temblando con irritación a lo que el chico levantó una mano y frotó con suavidad el brazo del hombre a su lado- no me duele el estómago…**

**-Y sigo con la duda del porqué es mi culpa- sonrió Howard**

**Tony respiró profundo**

**-No lo sé… necesito a alguien a quien culpar y no puedo hacerlo todo el tiempo con el Torpe… fuera de mis bebidas, no se acerca a la cocina…**

**-No creo que pudiera subir aunque quisiera- añadió el mas joven antes de encogerse suavemente de hombros- si te hace sentir mejor, por mi está bien…**

**El adulto golpeó con suavidad su hombro**

**-Antes no me tratabas así- dijo receloso el Stark a lo que el mas alto sonrió un poco mas**

**-Antes eramos enemigos de negocios y ahora estamos comprometidos… ahora puedo darme el lujo de consentirte y de dejarte hacer conmigo lo que quieras**

**-No es necesario que lo hagas, digo, sigo siendo yo… la gente tiende a fastidiarse y a regañarme por las cosas que hago sin cuidado- insistió Tony mientras el otro levantaba un brazo para pasarlo por los hombros del otro y atraerlo un poco mas**

**-Puede ser… pero me gusta hacerlo. Si es necesario regañarte… por algo de verdad, será en su momento, mientras tanto, no veo por qué no darte gusto… no sé los demás, pero a mi me hace feliz hacerte feliz- dijo y pudo percibir el asomo de una sonrisa alegre en el otro- y por este tipo de cosas, vale la pena hacerlo…**

**-Niño idiota…- murmuró el adulto antes de girarse y besarle- se que me merezco ser consentido, después de todas mis tragedias y dolores no puedo menos que aceptar que beses el suelo por el que paso pero Pepper va a matarte…**

**-Bueno… fue una vida corta y feliz- rió el chico**

**Después de unos momentos, el Stark se encontraba de nuevo en su trabajo, tratando de reparar el pobre rollo holográfico al que había dado muerte con su destornillador mientras el mas joven le observaba en silencio trabajar; el mayor se encontraba hablando de algunos asuntos que tenía pendientes para STARK y el hecho de que estaba interesado en crear un par de reactores nuevos, que sirviesen a su propósito de enviar a la compañía a lo último en tecnología medio ambiental.**

**Apenas y le había dirigido una suave mirada de advertencia, que el mas joven reconoció en un intervalo de sus propios pensamientos como una petición de que no fuese a utilizar esa idea para la compañía rival, antes de continuar con su perorata sobre lo que haría, lo que el mundo vería y como con ello enviaría de una patada a Prisma al olvido**

**Howard apenas había sonreído un poco y asintió un par de veces, bastante sumido en sus pensamientos como para prestar demasiada atención al mayor, y no porque no lo quisiera… de hecho, era este el motivo de su distracción**

**Desde que le cambiase el reactor en el pecho, no debía haber motivo para que este enfermara. No tenía sentido. No había tomado nada con alcohol en esos días, así que algún tipo de rechazo quedaba fuera de discusión. No habían ocurrido cambios de clima repentinos, ambos se alimentaban igual o al menos, sus alimentos se guardaban en el mismo refrigerador por lo que si había algo contaminado, debía de afectarles a ambos, no?**

**No**

**La respuesta le vino de golpe por la obviedad. Él tenía en sus venas algo que el Stark no. Algo que le impedía enfermarse como cualquier otro chiquillo de su edad y que le había traido mas de una decepción en su edad escolar por no poder enfermar como los otros niños al no querer asistir al colegio (aunque ese tipo de eventos era raro, él normalmente no se perdía ni una sola clase, como todo buen nerd)**

**Aún así… era demasiado extraño saberse inmune a ciertas condiciones que el resto no. Y por ello no podía evitar preocuparse de que su pareja pudiese tener algo en su cuerpo que le hiciese daño. Por mas mínimo que fuese. Parpadeó un par de veces al notar que Tony había chasqueado los dedos enfrente de sus ojos con expresión entre ofendida y divertida.**

**-No puedo creerlo señor Prisma, que le haya aburrido con mi charla al grado de que se haya dormido- replicó Tony levantando una ceja sin dejar de sonreir**

**Howard no hizo ningún gesto y apenas acomodó su rostro en una de sus manos antes de hablar**

**-Me comentabas de los reactores de arco que estás planificando y que seguramente pondrás a trabajar en un par de meses, lanzando a tu compañía de nuevo a los titulares y con una amplia gama de efectos a la energía sin contaminantes que debería por lo menos, durante un par de meses adelantarse a Prisma ya que supuestamente, nosotros si contaminamos- habló en un tono algo monótono el mas joven- aunque vas muy atrás: como deberías haberlo recordado, cuando te reemplace el paladio te di a entender que nosotros utilizamos otro tipo de materiales para nuestros proyectos y mercancía**

**A esto el Stark soltó un bufido de molestia y levantó las manos, pero el mas joven sonrió cansinamente**

**-Pero nosotros no compartimos nuestra minita de oro con el mundo para proyectarla a un mega negocio a futuro en lo cuál se puedan beneficiar todos los demás… así qu si haces lo que creo que harás, terminarás creando una compañía de energía, algo en lo que te aseguro que nosotros no nos incluiremos- terminó guiñándole un ojo**

**Tony entornó los ojos y se inclinó hacia el otro**

**-Solo así? me dejarás la vía libre y no tomarán parte de una competencia a este nivel?**

**-Acaso te parece que necesito de hacerlo?- sonrió con sarcasmo a lo que el Stark dejó salir un grito frustrado antes de comenzar a reir**

**-Mocoso impertinente… te crees demasiado- soltó con una risotada el mayor, siendo respondido con una leve sonrisa del mas joven**

**-No me creo, SOY…- dijo antes de cerrar los ojos- pero por supuesto, no mas que tu… ahhh lo que es descubrir tu inferioridad cuando se te presenta la perfección de golpe y sin advertencia- recitó moviendo una mano, provocando una expresión de desconcierto en el Stark, que dejó escapar un gruñido y negó con la cabeza**

**-Tenías que ser… tan bien que íbamos- replicó Tony negando con la cabeza- vamos… dame algo de lucha al menos…**

**-No… me gusta ser "impertinente"- sonrió de regreso Howard a lo que el otro se apoyó enfrente de este**

**-Muy bien… tu ganas- dijo a desgana pero sin quitar su expresión feliz; suavizó un poco la mirada, clavando sus ojos en los del otro- estás preocupado…**

**-No me gusta que enfermes- admitió el chico negando con la cabeza- no sabemos que fue…**

**-No es como si nunca me hubiera enfermado- rezongó Tony frunciendo el ceño- estás exagerando demasiado…**

**-Tal vez…- suspiró el mas joven asintiendo- pero toma en cuenta que nunca había estado con alguien que me importara tanto… me pone algo nervioso, no puedo evitarlo**

**El mas bajito respiró profundo y se apoyo en una mano pensativo. Normalmente una cosa como aquellas le incomodaba pero jamás había sido del tipo que se fuera a revisar a la primer ocasión; normalmente estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que haría después y dejaba de lado sus pequeñas dolencias, a menos que fueran muy graves, como lo del paladio… y aún eso había tardado en hacerle moverse para atender…**

**Que al final de cuentas, si no hubiese sido por el chiquillo enfrente suyo probablemente lo hubiera sacado también, pero a un coste personal que le pesaría mas de lo que hubiese querido.**

**Levantó una mano y acarició la cabeza del chico, cosa que le provocó una reacción curiosa ya que había pasado repentinamente a tener la coloración de los tomates maduros, al tiempo que cerraba un ojo y parecía encogerse en su sitio; no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa de ternura, en momentos así era cuando recordaba la diferencia de edades y lo fácilmente que el otro podría ser su hijo… y que realmente parecía dejar salir ese niño que aún era y que trataba de ocultar por momentos en esos apretados trajes y juegos de palabras con los que trataba de impresionarlo**

**Lo amaba? Sin duda alguna. Y aquello solamente lo afirmaba mas**

**Cerró los ojos un segundo antes de tomar aire y verle**

**-Bien. Busca un médico, después de todo Pepper ya tenía rato recordándome que tenía que hacerme un chequeo anual y lo había estado dejando para largo porque no quiero regaños innecesarios sobre mis huesos rotos, quemaduras y el hecho de que mi hígado debe estar destrozado… ya no se digan mis pulmones**

**Howard dejó escapar una suave risa antes de tomar su mano de su cabeza y besarla con cariño**

**-Entonces, que te parece que llame a mi hermano Anthony y que él te haga el chequeo?- sugirió con suavidad, provocando que el ingeniero abriese los ojos grandemente**

**-No me dirás que…?**

**-Ambos tenemos unos cuantos estudios aquí y allá- se encogió de hombros- un pequeño acuerdo entre hermanos. Verás, mis padres tienen profesiones parecidas y a la vez muy distintas y se complementan de una manera tan increíble, que nosotros decidimos trabajar igual. Y funciona de las mil maravillas. Así que no te preocupes, al menos los regaños vendrán de la familia- bromeó riendo antes de enderezarse y dejar a un Stark por demás, atonito- no tardo, solo en lo que hago la llamada- dijo**

**Tony se quedó a solas y finalmente logró salir de su estupefacción**

**Negó con la cabeza**

**Esos niños lo impresionaban cada vez mas y mas conforme los iba conociendo. Ya no debería extrañarle, siendo ambos dueños de una compañía a tan corta edad… en realidad era tan extraño que tuviesen mas de un estudio? No en realidad. Él hubiera podido hacer lo mismo si se lo hubiera propuesto. Sonrió un poco, antes de darse cuenta de que el muchacho sin querer le había regalado con un dato extra sobre sus padres. Seguramente ni había notado que había hablado de mas.**

**Uno de los padres tenía que ser ingeniero. Ya que al menos por lo que sabía de Howard, era el titulo principal de ambos hermanos. Pero el otro era médico. Y ese dato se confirmaba ante la afirmación de que el menor de los hermanos lo era. Solo quedaba la interrogante, sería el padre o la madre?... se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda baja contra la mesa a su espalda.**

**Esperaba que con la nueva visita de su "cuñado", pudiesen soltarle mas datos al respecto.**

**Solo rogaba que esta vez la visita no fuera a base de gritos.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	2. Exámenes

**BEGINNING**

**CAP 2**

**"Examenes"**

**Era indescifrable**

**O al menos así sentía el Stark al jovencito enfrente suyo que mantenía una férrea expresión neutral mientras le hacía unas cuantas preguntas, le observaba y y le revisaba dentro de lo general; solamente en el momento en que había sacado una aguja para extraerle algo de sangre se había alterado, replicando si en verdad era necesario ser sometido a semejante clase de tortura medieval por unas nauseas casuales y un vaciado de estómago que tal vez incluso, podía responder al exceso de trabajo o estrés.**

**Aunque había hecho todo lo posible por mantener este al minimo para estar todo lo posible con el novio en turno, no negaba que tener a Pepper al teléfono cada dos por tres o a un lado presionando para que contribuyera con nuevas invenciones que presentar a la mesa directiva le ponía lo suficientemente nervioso; para que demonios la tenía a ella y a los demás como encargados de Stark si tenían que hablar con el de casi todo?**

**Y aún con Howard atendiendo lo que se le salía de las manos, el resto era lo suficientemente molesto para tenerlo rumiando.**

**Tal vez debería preguntarle al chico que tanto le molestaría compartir al 100% sus actividades con las de la pelirroja. Si, no sonaba a mala idea.**

**Pudo sentir el apretón del hule alrededor de su brazo y el aroma a alcohol llegó hasta su nariz, haciéndole repetir la queja sobre las agujas pero una suave mirada del menor había bastado para hacerle entender que cualquier discusión al respecto estaba fuera de réplica. Tragó pesado y cerró los ojos con fuerza… él mismo en casos de necesidad podía pincharse y se obligaba a observar… pero no por eso significaba que le gustase o que no le recorriese un escalofrío al momento de percibir la punta afilada de metal atravesando su piel para llegar a la vena**

**Afortunadamente, sintió como una de sus manos era tomada y apretada con suavidad. Howard permanecía en silencio observando el trabajo de su hermano menor y tan solo se había removido de su posición con los brazos cruzados y apoyado levemente en una mesa cercana para darle algo de animo moral; finalmente cuando se permitió abrir los ojos, sabiendo que el de cabello ondulado había retirado aquel instrumento de su cuerpo y le rodeaba el pequeño pinchazo con una borla de algodón con alcohol y cinta medica pudo notar que su pareja presentaba un leve matiz descolorido, lo que le hizo sonreir al imaginar que tampoco era fan de las agujas.**

**-Iré a completar las revisiones básicas y volveré en unos cuantos minutos- anunció con calma el de ojos castaño claro observando a Tony mientras tomaba las pequeñas probetas con el líquido carmesí y observaba a ambos hombres enfrente suyo- mantente sentado un rato, lo normal es que la gente común salga de un hospital a darse la vuelta o a continuar sus actividades pero si estás tan enfermo como Howard me lo dijo, prefiero no tentar a la suerte**

**Tony levantó una ceja y observó al chico a su lado que levantó la mirada y sonrió con diversión. El adulto negó un par de veces con la cabeza**

**-Está exagerando como siempre- replicó el Stark a lo que el otro chico se encogió de hombros**

**-No lo dudo, pero por si acaso…- dijo antes de girarse para retirarse finalmente**

**Una vez solos, Tony golpeó con suavidad el brazo de Howard con el envés de su mano**

**-No es como si me estuviera muriendo, como la primera vez que nos conocimos- dijo en un tono de suave queja el de ojos castaños, entornándolos para observar al muchacho que continuaba sonriendo- supongo que irá a dejar sus cosas y me dirá como me ve en general, no? Aunque hubiera sido mas fácil si me decía de una vez que estoy bien y luego, ir a refrigerar mi sangre… no irá a bebérsela, verdad?- dijo de pronto con un tono bromista de duda, ampliando la sonrisa en su pareja que negó con la cabeza**

**-Eso es asqueroso Tony- dijo Howy riendo entre dientes antes de verle de lado- tardará unos minutos en lo que revisa que todo esté en orden y luego, volverá y podremos saber si estas en todo tu derecho de reclamarme por dramatizar en algo que no lo valía o si yo podré preocuparme y mantenerte atado a la cama…**

**-Hmm… atado a la cama… me gusta esa opción aunque no es necesario que esté enfermo para que se cumpla- comenzó a reir mientras el otro abria grande los ojos y replicaba las risas del mayor**

**-No ese tipo de atar a la cama, pero podría considerar la alternativa… si nos damos un tiempo libre- insinuó inclinándose un poco hacia el otro que compuso una expresión malévola**

**-Puedo hacer que te saltes el pensar en la alternativa y considerarla como un hecho- respondió antes de que el silencio entre ambos se presentase mientras unían sus labios y dedicaban algunos minutos a besarse, olvidando el asunto por lo que se encontraban ambos aguardando aún en el laboratorio y no se dirigían detrás del otro chico.**

**El mas alto se giró hasta quedar de pie entre las piernas del Stark que continuaba sentado sobre la mesa y le abrazó un poco mas cerca, dejando salir un suave suspiro mientras continuaban con aquel acto que para ambos ya comenzaba a volverse una costumbre en cuanto tenían la oportunidad y el momento… mas no el lugar, pues realmente no era algo que les importase demasiado; Howard se separó un par de segundos del adulto para ver con amor los ojos de este y pasar una mano suavemente por su cabello, antes de volver a besarle con un poco mas de intensidad, siendo correspondido muy felizmente por el otro.**

**No era que eso fuese la base para su relación… pero simplemente, les gustaba. Les gustaba sentirse con la confianza de reclamar lo que les pertenecía a sabiendas de que el otro no se negaría… o que si llegaba a hacerlo, había la confianza para saber que no por ello había menos amor entre estos, sino que simplemente, el lazo que les unía les permitía tener un trato tan cercano que no necesitaban de mas palabras para entenderse.**

**Era un nivel que ninguno de los dos conocía de antemano y que habían aferrado para sí, muy personalmente y que les daba una idea de que su futuro no podía ser menos que feliz… y con ambos juntos, sin posibilidad a pensar en una separación.**

**No, ni siquiera consideraban que aquello fuese temporal.**

**Y ello se reflejaba en la petición de formalizar la relación hasta llevarla al matrimonio, a pesar del poco tiempo juntos y que en realidad, conocerse, conocerse como alguien mas podría pensar que se necesitaría, ni siquiera un poco.**

**Pero no les importaba.**

**Tony Stark no era de los que gustara de amarrarse. Hasta ese momento gustaba de su libertad y gustaba de saber que no le respondía a nada y a nadie. O al menos… no dentro del plano amoroso e intimo. Pero eso había terminado meses atrás. Se había aferrado y atado con toda su pasión y alma al chico que se le había ofrecido sin tiento, ni temores ni dudas… y cuando este le había preguntado la semana anterior, si se casaría con él, ya que no deseaba pasar ni un segundo de vida alejado del Stark y quería que viese que tan en serio iba para él la relación de ambos…**

**Bien…**

**Tony no era una chica. Y odiaba en sí mismo las veces en que se había dejado llevar por una emoción que pudiese mostrarle a cualquiera que tenía sus momentos de debilidad personal. Siempre se había considerado un hombre hecho y derecho. Pero… con el chiquillo era un cuento aparte. Tenía una capacidad que no se explicaba, para suavizar y bajar sus defensas cuando se encontraban a solas, cuando los fantasmas y espectros de su dolor y pasado se presentaban y le hacían buscar la calidez de sus brazos protegiéndole y dejaba salir sin remordimientos las lágrimas que parecían venir muy fácilmente solo en su presencia.**

**Se sentía y se sabía seguro, no le afectaba dentro de su amor propio y le era evidente que no cambiaba su imagen de hombre frente al otro que sabía, le amaba en todas sus facetas y no variaba en lo mas mínimo.**

**Ya habían peleado en esos meses. Por supuesto que si. Una vez de forma bastante fuerte, al grado que el Stark estaba casi seguro de que terminaría por romper su relación pero…**

**No. No le había abandonado, no le había vuelto la espalda y se había negado a dejarle solo sin importar que tan heridos habían terminado ambos en aquellos momentos.**

**"Soy tu novio" había dicho "y te amo. Sería muy estúpido y yo tendría que ser un maldito sin progenitores y lo mas bajo de este mundo y cualquier otro si te abandonase a la primer diferencia de opiniones. Amo a Anthony Stark. Cuando coincidimos, cuando no lo hacemos, cuando tengo que quitarte la botella de las manos, cuando tengo que hundirme hasta el mas profundo de tus abismos para sacarte a la luz. Y siendo verdad como lo es, no va a variar solo por esto. Es todo"**

**Mocoso impertinente.**

**No había podido negarse y seguramente que había sonreído de una manera muy idiota al ver el brillo deslumbrante en los ojos de Howard cuando le había dado el sí.**

**Levantó las manos con lentitud hasta aferrar entre los dedos el saco del otro y tirarle con suavidad sobre la mesa junto con él, percibiendo el muy leve salto de impresión antes del movimiento para trepar encima suyo y buscar un mejor acomodo para ambos.**

**Definitivamente, era feliz.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En el piso superior, Any mantenía los nudillos de un par de dedos rozando apenas sus labios, con el reflejo de su computador personal brillando en sus enormes ojos concentrados y la mano derecha moviéndose velozmente ya fuese tecleando rápidamente para pasar de un examen de sangre a otro o girando la esferita por un lado del aparato y que le servía de ratón.**

**Los resultados no tardaban casi nada en mostrarse enfrente de sus ojos, gracias a los avances que tenían dentro del mismo campo médico que les permitía conocer al menos, la mayoría de los resultados básicos en cuanto exámenes de sangre en cosa de minutos; podían acelerar las reacciones de varias muestras al menos para cierto tipo de revisiones y estaban en el intento de aplicar lo mismo para que varios de estos, en lugar de tardar días u horas, se pudiesen obtener en cosa de escasos minutos, liberando a los pacientes y médicos de tediosas esperas y salas de exámenes llenas.**

**Pero primero, tenían que probar que todo estuviese en orden para lo cuál, normalmente participaban ellos mismos.**

**Al menos los exámenes que le estaba haciendo al adulto eran de los que no había posibilidad de falla, así que solamente tenía que asegurarse de hacerle los indicados.**

**A primera vista, el Stark no se veía enfermo, excepto por lo que le habían comentado sobre las nauseas y el vomito que no venía provocado por una ingesta de alcohol.**

**No estaba viajando en avión rápido, no había un cambio en la presión atmosférica que justificase un mareo, sus oídos estaban bien…**

**La presión tal vez la tenía algo baja pero nada para preocuparse. Lo curioso había sido al momento de hacer las preguntas correspondientes. Cambios de humor… querer alimentarse a deshoras… que las nauseas de hecho no fuesen solo de aquel día (cosa que había sorprendido a su hermano al no darse por enterado) sino que en realidad ya tuviesen un par de meses… un leve dolor de pies que Tony relacionaba al tiempo que llevaba de pie… aunque era la primera vez que le daba…**

**Y un evento del cuál se había quejado molesto de que varios trajes habían quedado arruinados en una tintorería, encogiendo la talla de sus pantalones la grado que no le entraban.**

**Aquello había hecho sonar una muy débil sirena de alarma en la mente del jovencito.**

**Pero no. No quería pensar en aquella posibilidad todavía.**

**Su hermano debía de haber sido muy cuidadoso, no podía ser tan idiota como para permitir que algo como eso ocurriera. No era que temiese a la sangre de ambos, los dos habían investigado lo suficiente para saber que realmente lo que podían pasarse de unos a otros en aquella familia era, por lo contrario de lo que pensase su madre, mas una ventaja y beneficio que todo lo contrario pero…**

**El pero radicaba en realidad en la relación… genética entre el Stark y Howard.**

**Una cosa era que los efectos de los genes de ambos hermanos no fueran un riesgo y una muy diferente que les diese por mezclarse entre ellos. No sabían que efectos podrían aparecer si ocurría algo parecido y obviamente por moral (aunque esa palabra su hermano mayor se la pasaba por el rabano con todo el gusto del mundo) no habían experimentado con nada parecido, acordando que aquello iba mas allá de cualquier discusión…**

**Pero…**

**La relación de Tony y Howard tiraba a la basura esas precauciones**

**Se frotó los ojos con cansancio e inspiró profundo.**

**Todos los exámenes que tenía hasta el momento le indicaban variables en diferentes puntos, no indicando una enfermedad… si no algo mas. Algo que le estaba casi forzando a concluir sus revisiones justamente con ese examen que había estado tratando de evitar a toda costa y que se negaba una y otra vez a realizar, en parte como negación a todo lo que le indicaba que en efecto, se iba a topar con un grande y muy azul POSITIVO en cuanto lo hiciese.**

**Arrastró unos cuantos exámenes mas, para distraerse y tratar de encontrar con una muy leve nota de esperanza que desaparecía con cada minuto, algo, cualquier enfermedad por mas ridícula que fuese que no lo acercase invariablemente al resultado que le gritaba dentro de su mente, era el mas obvio**

**Finalmente… y sin poder hacer otra cosa, clickeó con algo de fuerza el único examen que no había realizado… y del que ya conocía el resultado, a pesar de que tardaría unos cuantos minutos en ser confirmado.**

**…..**

**Anthony, el menor de los hermanos se recargó hacia atrás en el sillón y cerró los ojos mientras aguardaba.**

**Su mente comenzó a volar.**

**Regresaba, a aquel día en que su hermano le hubiese anunciado que se dirigiría a la fiesta de cumpleaños del Stark y con la cuál, el menor esperaba que su hermano se volviera un poco mas sociable o al menos, aprendiera una que otra cosa del otro hombre; tal vez algo como que no siempre la primer impresión es la correcta o que dos seres, por muy idénticos que pudiesen ser en cuanto carácter, aspecto y demás también podían tener sus notables diferencias, al grado de ser tan individuales como lo serían un par de gemelos identicos.**

**Como un par de gotas de agua pero al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de ser únicos y especiales en cualquier manera.**

**Por supuesto que no esperaba que aquello se le saliese de las manos. No al grado de terminar enterándose de que ambos hombres habían iniciado una relación sentimental y física, al grado de que llevasen hasta el matrimonio aquello. Y mucho menos al grado de llamar la atención de Shield.**

**Shield****.**

**Sonrió.**

**Desde niños se les había enseñado a mantenerse alejados de esos sujetos. A temerles en cierta manera, a desconfiar de ellos, a tener precaución si es que alguno de estos se les acercaba ya que podían hacer mucho mas daño del que mostraban posible a primer instancia; cuando ambos hermanos emprendieran la idea de su empresa, siendo solo unos pequeños habían tenido que hacer auténticos malabares para no llamar la atención de estos sujetos.**

**Era una suerte que contasen con conocidos que les brindaban apoyo y recomendaciones acerca de cómo protegerse y para cuando tuvieron el suficiente poder como para llamar la atención, habían avanzado tanto que su seguridad se había vuelto inquebrantable para aquella organización. Habían intentado de todo para infiltrarse en Prisma, sin obtener resultados. Incluso sus espías eran rápidamente controlados e invitados a desistir.**

**Habían ocurrido un par de percances en que sus hombres habían tratado de luchar pero…**

**Como vencer cuando todos los trabajadores de la empresa eran, bueno… seleccionados especialmente para hacerles frente de la mejor manera y siempre sin dejar heridos?**

**Se habían preparado para todo percance.**

**Se sabían imperfectos y que había mucho que mejorar pero al menos, su seguridad era virtualmente una concha de acero que a menos que ellos abriesen, no podrían penetrar. Por eso le había llamado la atención cuando el mismo Fury se apareciese en el hotel donde el menor de los hermanos se hospedaba, aguardando en la recepción por su llegada; no le sorprendía que no le estuviese esperando en su habitación por obvias razones, pero sí que se hubiese tomado la molestia de asistir en persona y aguardar por su llegada.**

**Si el director de Shield había acudido directamente a con él era que algo grave estaba ocurriendo. Y en aquel momento había lamentado que su hermano mayor no estuviese con él, normalmente con un par de palabras afiladas y bien dirigidas se deshacía de aquellos hombres y se libraban de la molestia…**

**Pero unos segundos después, se alegraba de que su hermano no lo hubiese acompañado, porque entonces le hubiera arrancado la traquea de un manotazo.**

**El director Fury le había explicado como Howard había intervenido en la vida del Stark… no solamente deteniendo los intentos de Shield de mantenerlo bajo control, vigilancia y manipulación (que en todo caso, era lo único de lo que se alegraba el menor) sino con el reactor que le daba vida a este y la relación personal que ahora llevaban ambos, extendiendo el campo de seguridad de los hermanos hasta el propio Tony, que se había vuelto inaccesible para Shield, sobre todo porque para intentarlo tenían que pasar primero por el CEO de Prisma que por obvias razones, nadie se atrevía a tratar.**

**Obviamente Shield estaba al tanto de muchas cosas. Entre ellas, cualquier línea alterna de tiempo o universos paralelos, que constituía una parte de las investigaciones de estos en respecto a comopodría ser afectada la humanidad.**

**Y Prisma… era uno de sus principales tropiezos, ya que justamente venían de un universo paralelo y totalmente fuera de la jurisdicción de Shield.**

**Y por supuesto, no les hacía ninguna gracia que Howard se hubiese metido de una forma tan severa con la continuidad de su línea y sus vidas, cambiando muchas cosas y convirtiéndose en una variante peligrosa para sus intereses.**

**Podía estar arriesgando la vida de muchas personas. Con sus intervenciones en situaciones que no les atañían en absoluto, podrían destruir muchas cosas. Podían separar peligros y podían volverlos mas graves para la humanidad como siguieran así. Podían suceder muchas cosas. El menor había terminado por interrumpir al director, sintiendo por primera vez el peso completo de sus acciones y sus decisiones, sin tener a su hermano que normalmente tomaba las riendas de ello y le quitaba la carga de ello.**

**Él siempre sabía que hacer y que responder. Any era simplemente la balanza de equilibrio en el carácter pesado y grosero de su hermano, el que le mantenía en sus trece y con los pies en el suelo, el que le ayudaba en pensar en todas las posibilidades del trabajo antes de tomar una decisión; nunca habían estado el uno sin el otro mas en momentos en que uno u otro sabían que podían controlar lo que ocurriese.**

**Y aquel no era uno de esos momentos**

**El sentido de supervivencia del menor le ordenaba huir rápidamente, pero seguramente el hotel se encontraba rodeado y no quería comenzar una batalla campal por algo como aquello. Y el director Fury, aunque con una mirada peligrosa no parecía estar a punto de atacarle. Punto bueno, odiaba armar un alboroto innecesario.**

**Any**** quería saber exactamente cuál era el problema para el director… y entonces…**

**Cuando le había dicho sobre el reactor y una relación personal, tenía la errónea idea de que se habían vuelto muy amigos y que el chico le había dado pistas sobre como lidiar con el problema del envenenamiento por paladio; por ello, no había podido evitar ponerse de pie, despedir al director y luego, dirigirse hecho una furia de regreso a California, al enterarse de que su querido hermano había sido quien en realidad, había cambiado el elemento del reactor del pecho del otro hombre, con un objeto que no se suponía que nadie mas conociese y además, que su relación había pasado a ser una romantica.**

**Quería asesinarlo y no había podido evitar llegar a la casa del Stark para reprender a gritos al mayor de los hermanos, que había tratado de protegerse de cualquier manera, siendo casi salvado por la intervención del otro hombre para tranquilizarle.**

**No había podido contra ello. Simplemente. La mirada de Tony era alegre, era libre y era ligera. Era un cambio muy grande… y se había mordido con fuerza un labio al darse cuenta de que, si su hermano había considerado poner tantas cosas en riesgo para ayudarle en esta ocasión, no podía menos que darle su apoyo absoluto; no podían doblegarse a los gustos de esos malditos de Shield a cambio de la felicidad de alguien que ambos sabían, tenía mucha historia por detrás**

**No la conocían y en realidad en aquellos momentos estaban aprendiendo mas de lo que en su propia familia se enterarían, pero… estaban cambiando para bien la vida de alguien. Su hermano había arrojado de lado cualquier egoísmo y amor propio y cualquier síntoma de orgullo por la felicidad de alguien mas… que estaban cambiando algo? Si… pero por algo bueno. Para que la vida de una persona mejorase. Para que fuese feliz.**

**No había precio que pudiese cubrir el no ayudar o sacar adelante a alguien que lo necesitaba.**

**Simplemente no.**

**Pero…**

**Hasta ahí llegaba el pero.**

**Había cosas que el Stark no sabía. Cuestiones familiares y muy personales que en cuanto salieran a la luz, podrían crear una herida nueva y demasiado dolorosa para cualquier ser humano, al grado que no estaba seguro de que ellos dos sobreviviesen como pareja. Seguramente Tony no aceptaría que continuasen con aquello y se hundiría en la bebida de nueva cuenta… cosa que en el estado en el que estaba casi seguro se encontraba, lo pondría en un riesgo absoluto.**

**En cuanto a su hermano… estaba seguro de que igual la ruptura sería dolorosa aunque todavía no habían tenido un golpe que no pudiesen superar, no sabía como el otro reaccionaría ante algo como una herida del corazón; pero a diferencia del adulto, Howard sabía que se estaba exponiendo a esta.**

**Sus ojos se posaron en la pantalla del computador que terminó por cerrar en un solo movimiento. Suspiró con pesadez antes de ponerse de pie y sacudirse las rodilleras. Y negó unas cuantas veces, haciendo sacudir su cabello.**

**Maldito fuera su hermano.**

**Porqué le provocaba semejantes dolores de cabeza!?**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En el sótano, Tony Stark se alisaba la playera sobre el cuerpo antes de dedicarse a observar como el otro se ajustaba, botón por botón, la impecable camisa blanca y luego, luchaba en silencio contra la cortaba negra que relucía como siempre sobre su pecho; sonrió con suavidad antes de extender las manos para encargarse de aquello a lo que el muchacho le dejó hacer, dejando caer ambas manos hacia los lados sumisamente y observando con curiosidad los movimientos medidos del otro, hasta que el nudo quedó donde debería.**

**Acto seguido Howard tomó su saco y lo dispuso por encima del conjunto como siempre, dejándolo de tal manera que el mayor no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa divertida**

**-Cualquiera que nos viese no podría pensar que nos hemos tirado un pequeño polvo en lugar de venir saliendo de una junta de la compañía- dijo ladeando la cabeza a lo que el otro sonrió con picardía**

**-Normalmente esa sería la idea principal pero a estas alturas honestamente no me importaría presumir que vengo de compartir mi tiempo contigo y no con una triste y solitaria silla- respondió guiñándole un ojo rápidamente a lo que Tony sonrió con mayor maldad**

**-Oh, en verdad? Es una alegría saber que en tu próxima reunión de negocios presumiras con orgullo el pequeño trofeo que dejé en tu cuello- señaló con sencillez a lo que el otro abrió enormemente los ojos y se pasó una mano por un lado**

**-En serio!?**

**-No, en realidad no, y aunque existiese estaría bien cubierto por el cuello de la camisa- dijo sencillamente el Stark, parpadeando con inocencia y provocando un nuevo rubor en Howard- pensé que no te importaba…**

**-No me importa- dijo el chico encogiéndose un poco- pero que no me hubiera dado cuenta y que me tomaran desprevenido es algo diferente- rió con suavidad**

**El adulto le imitó antes de volver a pasarle la mano por el cabello, provocando una suave queja en el mas alto**

**-Hey! Solo mis padres hacen eso!- exclamó antes de acomodarse nuevamente las puntas en su lugar, provocando la sonrisa amplia de su pareja**

**-Tomando en cuenta mi edad, no me sorprendería que me dijesen de repente que en realidad eres mi hijo con una de las mujeres con las que me aventuré en mis mejores años- sugirió el de ojos castaños encogiéndose de hombros- aunque yo tendría que haber estado muuuuy pequeño, uno nunca sabe la verdad- comentó pasándose una mano por la barbilla- sería una cosa de lo mascuriosa no crees?**

**-De lo maaas curiosa e imposible por supuesto- comenzó a reir con nerviosismo el muchacho, siendo imitado por el adulto, que luego levantó una ceja**

**-No es tan gracioso en realidad, me terminarían encerrando en la cárcel por incesto, además de que eres un menor… ¬¬**

**-No soy un menor… soy legalmente responsable de mi mismo y además, no estamos cometiendo incesto…- puntualizó el mas joven con calma mientras movía un dedo**

**Tony levantó un poco mas una ceja. Ese comentario le resultaba en una sensación extraña, como si el chico tratara de convencerse a sí mismo de ello y a él… pero porqué? Las bromas sobre de que podría ser su padre eran solamente eso, bromas, pero por algún motivo sentía que cuando el chico las percibía, se las tomaba tal vez un poco mas en serio de lo que en realidad era el propósito original de estas.**

**Porqué? Tal vez en realidad se parecía mucho al padre de este y el chico trataba de no pensar en ello… lo cuál venía a ser algo curioso, ya que si era el caso, el chiquillo tal vez se sentía atraído por su progenitor pero lo negaba en cierta forma y se conformaba en amarlo a él**

**Una teoría algo estúpida en realidad y si lo pensaba, no tenía mas lógica que el hecho de que si arrojaba una roca al cielo, esta continuaría flotando hacia la nada.**

**Finalmente dejó sus pensamientos cuando Howard se acercó a él y le abrazó contra su pecho, haciéndole recargar la barbilla en su hombro y suspirar algo cansado. Aquella actividad en especial siempre le dejaba con ganas de echarse una buena siesta antes de volver a trabajar y en esos momentos no era la excepción… aunque… en realidad si lo meditaba seriamente, tenía mas hambre que ganas de dormir.**

**Si…**

**Tal vez podrían comer, salir a algún lado y luego, regresar a dormir hasta el día siguiente, aunque era MUY temprano y se llevarían todo el día en la cama**

**Sonrió**

**Esa idea comenzaba a gustarle y en realidad, tal vez no tenían que dormir**

**-Tony, cuando compones esa mirada macabra comienzo a temer- dijo Howard viéndole de reojo pero sonriendo, tal vez captando al fondo de aquellas orbes marrón lo que pensaba el otro**

**Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para comprobarlo. Un momento después, su querido "cuñado" había bajado a donde ellos se encontraban, con una expresión tan gélida y fúnebre que de no saber que su novio estaba a un lado, pensaría que iría con el anuncio de que este había muerto; Howard pareció percibir la amenaza velada en la calma que rodeaba al mas joven pero que aún así, era inquietante ya que se había tensado y no se atrevía a moverse**

**-Any… qué?**

**-Tenemos que hablar- dijo en un tono corto y conciso el de cabello ondulado, provocando al otro tragar en seco y haciendo que Tony se enderezara un poco mas**

**Con todo lo tierno e inocente que era el niño… cuando algo lo alteraba era realmente atemorizante.**

**Se rascó un lado de la cabeza antes de ver a su pareja que solo se encontraba parado, observando como la figura del otro desaparecía escaleras arriba**

**-Howard?**

**-Tranquilo… regreso en un momento, de acuerdo?- dijo sonriéndole con una falsa alegría y calma que no hicieron sino empeorar el nerviosismo en el mayor- no tardaré, espero…**

**-Ten cuidado… no se porque- dijo el Stark, antes de besarle una ultima vez y verle retirarse hacia el piso superior**

**Aguardó en la misma posición unos cuantos minutos, dejando que el silencio lo envolviese y que los nervios se apoderasen de su piel, haciéndole finalmente frotarse los brazos. Porqué estaría tan enojado el chico sobre sus exámenes de sangre? Creería que en verdad se había intoxicado y que era responsabilidad de su hermano por no cuidarle bien? O tal vez… a lo mejor le había contagiado algo!**

**Si ese era el caso, iba a matarlo… pero tan pronto le vino esa molestia, desapareció al darse cuenta de que en realidad y tomando en cuenta que el chico había sido virgen hasta que se acostase con él, era mas probable que ÉL le hubiese pegado algo y no al revés. Tal vez eso había molestado al menor, darse cuenta que el Star tenía algo contagioso y que ahora tenía que hacer exámenes en su hermano porque probablemente le había contagiado**

**Se pasó los dedos por los ojos**

**Demonios**

**Debió de haberse hecho esos exámenes antes de cualquier otra cosa. Acaso los de ese momento contarían como pre nupciales?**

**El torrente de sus pensamientos se vió interrumpido en ese segundo al sentir como el suelo temblaba y como del techo se desprendían algunos trozos de cemento y polvo. Tony se levantó de un salto con los ojos abiertos como platos**

**-Pero que co…!?**

**-Si tiene a bien seguir mi sugerencia…- dijo repentinamente Jarvis con un tono que no se sabía si denotaba diversión o precaución- yo no subiría hasta que su novio regrese, señor…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	3. Promesa

**BEGINNING**

**CAP 3**

**"Promesa"**

**Tony daba algunas vueltas en el sótano, mordiéndose un dedo con nerviosismo mientras cada ciertos segundos, levantaba los ojos hacia el techo donde momentos atrás, hubiese escuchado un golpe para después, sentir el silencio rodeándole como si de una mano gigantesca y asfixiante se tratase; se pasó una mano por el rostro y cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse al respecto.**

**Solo eran un par de hermanos discutiendo por una cuestión que ignoraba.**

**Solo eso.**

**No tenía porque sentirse tan nervioso o preocupado, verdad? Agitó la cabeza y se dirigió a la mesa donde guardaba sus bebidas alcohólicas y sacó un vaso, antes de llenarlo hasta la mitad; realmente necesitaba despejarse la cabeza y calmarse o tendría un ataque de nervios. Él no era así, pero Afganistán le había dejado severas secuelas en cierta manera, por mas que tratase de negarlo y cualquier tontería podía de pronto, dispararle las emociones a un grado que no deseaba.**

**Apenas se había acercado el cristal a los labios cuando la voz de Howard atravesó ese espeso silencio en el laboratorio**

**-Yo que tú no haría eso en realidad…**

**Sonreía. De forma muy extraña. Era luminosa pero algo asustada. Emocionado pero al mismo tiempo, nervioso por la forma en que temblaban sus manos. Con un estallido de energía que rebozaba en sus ojos pero al mismo tiempo, una sombra de incertidumbre que parecía reflejarse en el timbre inseguro de su voz. Muy lentamente, Tony bajó el vaso con su bebida, observando con extrañeza y seriedad el cabello blanquecino de polvo de yeso sobre el muchacho, al igual que los pequeños trozos de tierra y concreto, dejando el anteriormente impecable traje negro del chico como si estuviese empanizado en talco**

**Pero esto no parecía afectarle en absoluto**

**El mas joven dio un par de pasos inseguros hacia el adulto, que finalmente avanzó hacia su pareja con una expresión algo severa**

**-Sé puede saber que demonios ha ocurrido? No es que me interesen sus pleitos pero parece que estuvieran tratando de derribar las paredes de mi casa y aunque tengo el dinero para repararlas, me sigue resultando fastidioso en sobremanera tener a un montón de extraños moviéndose por mis habitaciones privadas, hurgando donde no deberían y tratando de robarse cosas- replicó**

**Howard rió un poco y levantó los ojos sacudiéndose el cabello**

**-Lamento eso- dijo algo apenado a lo que el Stark parpadeó**

**Esperaba que le respondiera que obviamente no habían derribado ningún muro (tendrían que tener una fuerza monstruosa para ello) o que tal vez se habían golpeado y uno de ellos había tirado algo pesado (que no explicaría de todas maneras el yeso y parte de cemento sobre el otro) pero que se disculpara por el problema…**

**No, su mente no daba para pensar.**

**No en la única opción restante**

**-Qué sucedió Howy?- preguntó nuevamente cruzándose de brazos y tratando de mantener una expresión incómoda y seria**

**No le gustaba que lo dejaran en las dudas. Detestaba quedarse al aire y más cuando se trataba de un asunto que "supuestamente" le incumbía. Odiaba quedarse a oscuras. Le solía recordar a aquella ocasión en que había tenido a Obadiah moviendo a la empresa en contra de sus deseos y sin que él pudiese abrir la boca para replicar, porque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando; definitivamente, que lo dejasen de lado y moviéndose en círculos sin saber a donde se dirigía lo sacaba de quicio**

**Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron de golpe.**

**Howard le abrazaba con fuerza y reía, levantándolo suavemente en el aire y meciéndole contra su cuerpo. Un momento después le besaba con pasión, arrebatándole el aire y haciéndole olvidar por un segundo que se encontraba molesto por haberlo abandonado en la incertidumbre; se abrazó de su cuello y participó activamente de aquel intercambio de aire hasta que comenzó a temblar por la falta de este y su corazón se golpeaba acelerado, mandando un brillo mas intenso al reactor en su pecho como reacción a las emociones que le recorrían**

**Finalmente buscó los ojos del muchacho, que sonreía con mas ganas que antes**

**-Howard que…?**

**-Tony…- susurró con un timbre cargado de ternura, amor y emoción… sobre todo lo segundo, lo que de nuevo solo reavivó la sensación de que no importaba que tan malo pudiese ser lo que ocurría, aquel chiquillo lo tenía bien ganado- vamos a ser padres…**

**Aquello le llegó de golpe, con la fuerza de una locomotora. Por un segundo sus piernas fallaron y de no ser porque el chico le aferraba con fuerza entre los brazos, hubiera terminado de forma muy ridícula en el suelo. Rió nerviosamente**

**-Me pareció que dijiste que…- dijo con un hilo de voz**

**-Vamos a ser padres- repitió pacientemente el de cabello en puntas, sin dejar de verle y sin soltarle- bueno, en tu caso serás madre naturalmente…**

**-No… no puede… no es posible…- dijo muy apenas mientras la piel tomaba el tono de una hoja de papel**

**Todo se había puesto borroso. De pronto las luces parecían comenzar a apagarse mientras las sombras se adueñaban de el ambiente, cerrándose a su alrededor como si se tratase del final de una película antigua, en la cuál solamente faltaba escuchar la ridícula canción de fondo y las letras ondulantes que anunciaban el fin; pero no era así, y pudo comprobarlo al percibir el aroma picante del alcohol bajo la nariz.**

**Sin abrir los ojos trató de tomar aquel vaso para tomarlo de golpe pero pudo sentir como este era retirado de su mano que había buscado torpemente de hacerse con la bebida; dejó salir un gruñido de inconformidad mientras su vista borrosa comenzaba a enfocarse en el par de rostros que le observaban con preocupación.**

**Howard estaba de pie, delante del sillón observando sus reacciones con una mezcla de temor y ansiedad. La noticia lo había hecho muy feliz pero era obvio que estaba asustado por su desmayo y no lo culpaba. Honestamente, él estaba aterrado y de no ser porque ya se encontraba acostado, seguramente volvería a caer al suelo al recordar la noticia que le había dado así nada mas; por todos los cielos, como se atrevía a darle unas nuevas de ese tipo sin ningún tipo de cuidado? Debía de matarlo, de eso no había dudas.**

**A su lado, sentado en el sillón y revisando su presión se encontraba Any, con una mirada seria y con rezagos de haber estado mas que enojado minutos atrás**

**Naturalmente, había tenido una discusión muy fuerte con su hermano… era por su embarazo? Probablemente, como todo buen empresario sabía lo que significaba darle un heredero al primer CEO de Prisma: el negocio de ambos hermanos se iba a dividir. Pero a como los había conocido, dudaba en realidad que su molestia se debiera a eso. Tal vez porque aún no estaban casados propiamente? Bueno, aún eran muy jóvenes así que una noticia como aquella seguramente sería la cubetada de agua helada en la familia**

**Howard le había comentado que su familia no sabía nada de la empresa. Así que seguro se enterarían de golpe, además de que ya estaban esperando un hijo y que iban a casarse**

**Bien, eso si justificaba el nerviosismo de ambos hermanos y su discusión al respecto**

**Ahora se sentía levemente mas relajado. Solo levemente. Porque… por todos los cielos… ÉL ERA UN HOMBRE! No podía quedar embarazado. Era imposible! Lo que le había gritado aPepper sobre que él no estaba en esos días era en serio! Un hombre no… simplemente… era una imposibilidad pero…**

**Y si tenía una deformidad genética? Y si toda la vida había creído que era 100% varón y resultaba que en realidad era un hermafrodita?**

**Al parecer el mayor de los hermanos descifró la discusión interna del otro hombre, ya que se había reclinado sobre el respaldo del sillón para quedar cerca de su rostro y pasó con suavidad las yemas de los dedos por su frente**

**-A veces sucede. Es una adaptación genética del cuerpo que no acostumbra a presentarse en la población en general, porque no es necesaria, pero existe. Algunos tienen la suerte de presentarla cuando llega el momento, otros no. No eres ni el primer caso ni serás el último al respecto- anunció sonriendo con mucha suavidad- en realidad, el hecho de que terminaras embarazado no es una sorpresa, ya que bueno, digamos que en tu familia ya había una predisposición y en la mia ya existe también, por lo que esto no es una novedad…**

**Rió un poco, siendo respondido por una expresión de fría cólera en el Stark, que gruñó y apartó la mirada para observar como el menor de los hermanos simplemente se cruzaba de piernas y descansaba las manos sobre su regazo, sin dejar de verle, haciéndole sentir de pronto como una rata de laboratorio mas que como un millonario magnate**

**-Tú lo sabías?**

**-Le advertí a Howard que podía pasar- dijo Any asintiendo una sola vez- pero como siempre, no me escucha cuando de estas cosas se trata- frunció suavemente el ceño- y seamos sinceros señorStark… usted sabiendo las probabilidades… se habría protegido?**

**El aludido se ruborizó de golpe sintiéndose atrapado.**

**No. La respuesta era ridículamente sencilla. No se habría protegido porque habría pensado que eran patrañas o tonterías de niños bien portados. No, simplemente su cabeza no habría aceptado una posibilidad como aquella. Se pasó un brazo por la cabeza para taparse los ojos. Pepper iba a arrancarles la piel y si les iba bien, porque si llegaba a ponerles bien las manos encima, les arrojaría desde el edificio mas alto de STARK y luego exhibiría los cuerpos colgando de algún asta bandera.**

**Finalmente Tony tomó aire profundamente y cerró los ojos debajo de su brazo, aún sintiendo las caricias de su novio sobre este ya que ahora no podía alcanzarle el rostro**

**-Muy bien… muy bien…- suspiró con pesadez- entonces… vamos a casarnos y al mismo tiempo, vamos a ser padres…- dijo con suavidad**

**Howard y Anthony se vieron un segundo, sonriendo ambos al mismo tiempo con algo de alivio. Al final de cuentas, no lo había tomado TAN mal a como se habían preparado mentalmente para el escenario; eso era algo bueno, no solo para Tony que tenía las hormonas en su punto mas alto sino para el bebé, que según los cálculos del menor de los hermanos ya tenía varios meses en el interior del vientre del otro.**

**Era casi un milagro que justamente, hubiese sido procreado en los momentos en que el Stark había estado dejando la bebida por otras sin alcohol. Por lo menos, no había tomado tantas como para arriesgar al pequeño pero Any le había avisado a su hermano que de todas formas, iría revisando los avances tanto de Tony como del pequeño, para sentirse seguro de que todo iría bien y que no serían necesarios cuidados extras**

**Desgraciadamente…**

**Aún no venía lo peor.**

**-No hay mas noticias sorpresa aparte de esta verdad?- gimió el adulto después de unos minutos, apartándose el brazo de los ojos y observando a ambos hermanos, que nuevamente se habían puesto nerviosos- oh no… ahora que…?**

**-De hecho… si hay algo mas- susurró repentinamente contrito y preocupado Howard, observando muy rápidamente a su hermano que tragó un poco e hizo amago de alejarse**

**Pero Tony rápidamente agitó su brazo para pararlo**

**-Oh no puede ser… no, no Howard, detente…- pidió temblando entre nervios y estrés**

**Any**** abrió grandes los ojos**

**-Señor Stark, no debería…**

**-Tony…**

**-No quiero saber- dijo cortante el adulto clavando sus ojos castaños en los de su pareja, que se acomodó mejor para verle de frente con angustia**

**-Amor…- comenzó- creeme que si pudiera evitarlo, no abriría la boca porque lo último que deseo en este mundo es dar pie a cualquier cosa que pueda separarnos, pero…**

**-No hay pero que valga. No quiero saber- cortó cada vez mas molesto y movió rápido la mano para cubrir la boca de Howard, que volvía a abrirse para hablar- por todos los cielos Howard, cállate y escuchame por una buena vez- soltó- me amas?**

**-Si, pero…**

**-Quieres que llevemos esto de aquí en delante, como una familia, como una de VERDAD, una que no va a separarse y que criará a este niño por venir como se lo merece…?**

**-Si… pe…**

**-En verdad quieres arruinar esto por un asunto que al parecer, podría partir esto de una forma que no conocemos todavía?- preguntó el Stark cerrando los ojos**

**No sabía de que se trataba aquel asunto. Y no quería saberlo, porque estaba aterrado. Lo admitía solo para sus adentros, estaba temblando de pánico. Había un secreto con su pareja. Uno que al parecer, podía apartarlo de su lado para siempre. Y demonios… estaba embarazado. Estaba esperando un bebé. Un bebé, una criatura de ambos. Howard aún era un niño pero de golpe tendría que madurar si o sí porque estaba a punto de convertirse en padre**

**Y por lo que había visto, estaba entusiasmado con la idea. De formar una familia. Con él. Con Tony Stark.**

**Si ese secreto era de tal importancia que lo había mantenido relegado en lo mas profundo, sin compartírselo entonces era por un buen motivo. No podía dudar de ello, no cuando el chico le había demostrado que le entregaba todo y completamente sin chistar. Y no quería perder eso.**

**Si continuaba con aquel asunto… si seguían adelante, ahora que no había marcha atrás…**

**Era para siempre. Confiaba en el chico? Si. Si confiaba en él. Y confiaba en que le amaba de verdad. Tal vez era un niño todavía pero le había mostrado mas de una vez que él era lo masimportante en su vida… y a pesar de que sentía que no lo merecía, tampoco quería dejarlo; le necesitaba y tenía la impresión de que no podría volver a su vida de antes jamás y mucho menos si en algún momento llegase a faltarle.**

**El tiempo al final de cuentas, le demostraría que había hecho lo correcto**

**Por una vez en su vida. Hacer las cosas bien y cambiar cualquier destino cruel que se le tuviese preparado. Él mandaba en su vida y no la casualidad. Y él decidía, que por una vez, deseaba tener lo que durante toda su existencia le había sido arrebatado.**

**Una familia**

**-Casemonos hoy. De una vez- dijo levantando su mirada al mayor de los hermanos, que le observó en silencio- hagamos esto como se debe. Los registros deben estar abiertos y no creo que no encontremos uno donde no acepten que firmemos la papelería legal necesaria por una buena cantidad de dinero… y si eso no funciona, siempre tenemos las Vegas a unas cuantas horas en avión- sonrió**

**Howard comenzó a reir con ganas mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro y unía su frente con la de él.**

**Permanecieron**** así cosa de unos minutos, tan solo asimilando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y todo lo que se les vendría encima de ahora en adelante. El mas joven podía sentir los suaves temblores de inseguridad y nerviosismo en el adulto, pero esto solamente le hizo tomar una de sus manos y apretarla entre la suya, antes de sonreírle un poco mas**

**-Sabes que te amo, cierto?- susurró con suavidad el de cabello en puntas mientras el otro suspiraba un poco**

**-Lo sé. Sabes lo mismo de mi, verdad?- respondió en un tono muy bajo Tony a lo que el otro asintió sin despegarse**

**-Nunca dudaría de ello- respondió Howard besando nuevamente su mano- ahora… sobre ese asunto que me has pedido que me calle… hay algo que tienes que saber…**

**-Howard, por favor…- suplicó en un tono algo débil el Stark pero el otro tan solo acarició mas su rostro**

**-Shhh, no diré nada, tal como me lo has pedido- dijo rápidamente el de ojos oscuros, haciendo que el otro le observase con extrañeza- solo… solo quiero pedirte una promesa Tony… una simple promesa…**

**-Cuál clase de promesa?- cuestionó el adulto con seriedad**

**-En algún momento, tendrás que enterarte de esto… pero…- dijo levantando un poco la voz al ver como el otro iba a interrumpirle- solo quiero pedirte… que cuando llegue ese momento… solo mantengas en mente que lo único que hago, es amarte. A ti. No te veo con otros ojos y no veo a nadie mas, en ningún mundo o universo como lo hago contigo. Que amo cada parte de ti, cada sonrisa, cada destello de tu personalidad, cada anhelo, cada miedo y cada deseo. Que amo a quien eres y lo que eres en verdad. Que eres UNICO, en cualquier parte y que es a ese individuo especial que me sacó de quicio en la Expo, al que le entregue mi alma, mi cordura y mi vida. No hay nada que cambie eso y no hubo nada antes que siquiera me hiciera percibir que podría estar tan rendido ante ti. No había un antes hasta conocerte. Y que todas mis fuerzas, siempre las pondré en ti y nuestro hijo, para darles toda mi existencia y que sean felices como lo merecen y como siempre lo has merecido. Solo eso.**

**Tony respiró profundamente.**

**Vaya! No sabía que clase de secreto era… pero realmente tenía preocupado a su futuro "marido" de que fuera a abandonarlo. Sonrió un poco con ternura y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, acercándoles un poco mas.**

**Quién no tenía sus feos y negros secretos, aguardando en el fondo del alma para arrastrarles de regreso a la desesperación y la soledad? No sabía que tan duro o que tan grave fuera eso que Howard guardaba con temor a revelarselo pero… como podía negarse a algo como ello? Cuando él sabía lo que era mantener algo así en el fondo y tener miedo de perder tanto por un asunto que preferiría llevarse a la tumba?**

**Por eso nadie sabía lo de Afganistán. Y el muchacho lo había averiguado, no sabía como pero lo había hecho pero no le había mencionado nada y tampoco se lo había comentado a nadie mas. Cómo podía defraudarlo?**

**-Lo prometo- dijo con firmeza mientras el otro suspiraba con alivio**

**Nunca lo había visto tan relajado y tan agradecido como en aquellos momentos. Y sonrió, antes de estirarle por encima del respaldo para que terminase sobre el en el sillón, mientras volvían a besarse continuamente y acariciándose con lentitud**

**-Wow, wow, WOW!- exclamó de pronto Any levantándose de un salto y haciendo respingar a los otros dos, que se ruborizaron de golpe al percatarse de que habían olvidado que no se encontraban solos- al menos denme tiempo para retirarme! Cielos, yo todavía no tengo experiencia en estas cosas y ya tuve suficiente con atrapar a nuestros padres haciendo este tipo de cosas para además llevar esto en mi memoria… por favor, aguarden un poco!**

**-Lo siento- dijo Howard con la voz ahogada por la risa mientras Tony sonría divertido**

**-Vamos chiquillo, en algún momento tendrás que agarrar experiencia para estas cosas- le insinuó a lo que el chico de cabello ondulado negó varias veces**

**-Prefiero guardarme la información que no necesito para otro momento, muchas gracias- dijo antes de recoger su portátil- de todas maneras, me esperan en el edificio de Prisma unos cuantos tubos de ensayo con unos químicos que Howard se mando al demonio por accidente el día en que le enviaste esa invitación a la Expo y que si no atiendo ahora, en lugar de aguardar dos años para proveer de resultados a nuestros clientes, terminaran siendo cinco- suspiró cansinamente**

**-Pensé que eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para hacer esas cosas rápido- dijo Tony con simpleza, acomodándose un poco mejor bajo el cuerpo de su pareja**

**-Lo somos… pero la perfección necesita tiempo, algo que ni usted ni mi hermano conocen- respondió con sencillez el mas chico antes de darles la espalda y comenzar a retirarse- le encargo por favor que me envie a Howard… al menos en cuanto pase su "luna de miel" porque esta noticia no podrá esconderse por mucho tiempo y hay un montón de problemas burocráticos que tendremos que atender al respecto…**

**-Burocracia… un dolor en el trasero- gruñó Tony antes de girarse para terminar sentado en la cadera del otro que rió- en algún momento nos libraremos de toda esa manada de payasos imbéciles?**

**-Sería un mundo demasiado perfecto para creer que podría ser posible- respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros- tal vez algún día cuando conquistemos el mundo…**

**-Si, tal vez…- admitió Tpony negando con la cabeza**

**Se inclinó un poco para volver a acercarse al rostro de su pareja, cuando sus ojos se clavaron en un enorme boquete en una de las paredes, de donde aún se desprendían unos cuantos alambres y trozos de yeso**

**-POR TODOS LOS VALORES DEL MERCADO, QUE SUCEDIÓ CON MI PARED!?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	4. Pequeños momentos

**BEGINNING**

**CAP 4**

**"Pequeños Momentos"**

**Howard se encontraba de pie, con un pequeño mameluco entre las manos con expresión pensativa y en silencio, como si algo lo estuviera estirando muy profundamente hacia el interior; tardó unos pocos momentos en escuchar la voz del otro hombre, hasta que este le palmeó por un lado y se asomó a ver que se encontraba haciendo. Tony levantó una ceja y se apoyo en el hombro del otro con extrañeza, mas que curiosidad**

**-Qué sucede? No estarás pensando en comprarlo… o si?**

**-No… no en realidad- dijo con suavidad el muchacho antes de colocar aquella prenda de nuevo en su lugar y sonreír a la nada**

**El adulto se acomodó un poco mejor observando su rostro, antes de fruncir el ceño y hacer una mueca de no entender**

**-Te veías muy concentrado…- dijo antes de mover una mano enfrente de su rostro- y si algo puede ponerte así, si no soy yo entonces tal vez comience a sentirme ofendido- masculló de mal humor, a lo que el otro se giró aún sonriendo para verle a los ojos**

**Esto relajó un poco al otro hombre pero no se movió de su lugar**

**-Solo… estaba recordando…**

**-Recordando?- repitió Tony**

**-Hmjmmm- asintió una vez el mas joven con una mirada levemente perdida- mama nos contó muchas cosas de cuando eramos pequeños y cuando todavía no nacíamos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de comenzar a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, siendo seguido muy de cerca por el otro hombre, que tan solo se dedicó a observarle- cuando yo estaba por nacer, ellos hicieron lo mismo que nosotros… comprar cosas para el bebé, ese tipo de cosas- explicó**

**Tony no quiso interrumpirlo. Casi nunca hablaba de su familia y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Tal vez no se había dado cuenta o tal vez simplemente se sentía en ese momento con la tranquilidad para hacerlo, en todo caso no quería detenerlo de hablar… su curiosidad era mas grande que ninguna otra cosa y lo poco que pudiera saber de su pareja, le venía bastante bien. En esos momentos, ambos se encontraban en una enorme tienda, cosa que al inicio tenía por demás incómodo al Stark, no acostumbrado a tener que ir en persona a ese tipo de lugares… pero al final había cedido.**

**Ni idea de por qué el muchacho se veía entusiasmado por la idea de que ambos hicieran aquello pero…**

**-Normalmente sería mi madre quien iría de compras, pero logró llevar a mi padre con él- continuó diciendo el chico y entonces su pareja comprendió: al parecer, era como algún tipo de conexión con su familia, que le había parecido agradable repetir… bien, no le quitaría ese gusto por el momento, a menos que lo comenzase a molestar la gente.**

**Seguía siendo Tony Stark. Como alguien se diese cuenta de que se encontraba de lo mas campante por un sitio como aquel, se iba a atiborrar de gente y aunque le encantaba la atención y lo que eso conllevaba, un lugar cerrado como aquel sin posibilidades de huir no le parecía precisamente de lo mejor. No en su nuevo estado, que comenzaba a ser cada vez un poco mas incómodo.**

**-Mis padres estaban buscando la ropa que tendría que usar mientras fuese bebé- siguió Howard con la mirada perdida en algún punto en la distancia- y sabes? Era gracioso, pero mi madre dice que mi papa estaba muy entusiasmado. Que nunca lo había visto emocionado yendo de compras pero que en esa ocasión simplemente no podía detenerlo de comprar. Tal vez era porque se trataba de su primer hijo, no lo sé, pero en todo caso, vieron los pequeños mamelucos… y entre ellos había uno con forma de traje- sonrió antes de comenzar a reir divertido**

**Tony parpadeó un par de veces antes de sin poder evitarlo, comenzar a reir también. Entonces de ahí había comenzado todo!**

**-Eso explica porque no puedes ducharte sin llevar encima esto- dijo dándole un suave tirón al saco negro del otro, que hizo amago de quitarse a juego**

**-Hey! Bueno, desde pequeño fui criado bajo las leyes del buen gusto y no puedes negar que un hombre en traje de etiqueta, siempre será un galán dispuesto a levantar pasiones por donde pase- asintió varias veces con los dedos en la barbilla y cerrando los ojos mientras el adulto levantaba la mirada**

**-Niño, niño, niño… ni siquiera a punto de ser padre puedes madurar un poco?- dijo entre dientes el Stark, provocando que el otro se cruzase de brazos**

**-Oh vamos, me lo dice el mismo que sale a todos lados colocándose sus lentes negros y saludando a quien sea que pase a su lado como si flotara sobre una pasarela… aunque si usaras unas alas deVictoria's Secret y uno de esos modelitos… ¬w¬**

**-Ohhh vamos, vamos… baja de tu nube, que Tony Stark es capaz de verse fenomenal y totalmente masculino en cualquier pieza de ropa… pero JAMAS me verás con algo asi- respondió el otro moviendo un dedo en negativa- y menos con mi estómago a como está- dijo antes de suspirar con algo parecido a la tristeza y la depresión mientras una nube azul flotaba sobre su cabeza- no puedo creer que he perdido mi mas que perfecto vientre plano y ahora parece como si tuviese siempre cargando un saco de patatas mediano por encima del cinturón- gimió**

**-Eso no es cierto, te ves muy bien y no se te nota… tanto- dijo el chico de cabello en puntas abrazándole por un lado a lo que el otro le devolvió una mirada molesta**

**-Si vas a mentir, al menos créetelo antes de convencerme a mi- dijo en un tono oscuro antes de frotarse el vientre**

**Estaba levemente duro y proyectaba una curva hacia el exterior a la que no se encontraba acostumbrado. Según su cuñado, ya tenía algunos meses con ello y era normal que no lo hubiese notado del todo, ya que cuando salía normalmente se cubría el vientre al igual que su hermano con algún saco que no fuese ajustado; aparte del episodio de los pantalones, el propio Tony no se había tomado la molestia de revisarse "realmente", sumado a que aunque ya estaba inflamado, el otro trataba de simplemente adjudicarlo a un descuido en la alimentación**

**De repente el Stark se había detenido. Howard trastabilló un poco al frenarse tan de repente y volteó a ver a su pareja con expresión de extrañeza, ya que este mantenía la mirada algo perdida y muy lejos del presente**

**-Tony?- llamó con suavidad antes de moverse enfrente de este**

**Pero el adulto de inmediato pareció reaccionar y movió una mano para relajar al otro**

**-Estoy bien- dijo sonriendo un poco antes de girarse y alejarse del mas joven**

**-Esperame!**

**-No- dijo el Stark volteando hacia este- adelántate a comprar el resto de cosas que almacenaremos hasta que nazca… yo te alcanzo luego- dijo antes de continuar su camino, dejando a solas al masalto, que tan solo se le quedó observando durante unos momentos, antes de suspirar sin entender que ocurría.**

**Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, antes de encogerse de hombros y girarse para dar un vistazo a su teléfono, de donde estaba dándose una idea de las cosas que tenía que comprar para la llegada del pequeño.**

**…..**

**Después de unos minutos, se encontró de pie enfrente de una estantería llena de fórmula en polvo, con variadas marcas, barras de colores indicando los tiempos de crecimiento del bebé y el contenido nutricional de cada uno; suspiró a la desesperada mientras tomaba una lata y la giraba para leer la etiqueta. Hizo lo mismo con varias otras hasta que se memorizó cada uno de los compuestos en el polvo de estas.**

**Se rascó la frente un par de veces mientras trataba de pensar**

**Palabras, formulas, cada elemento que conformaba aquello pasaba por su mente… y al final no le decía mucho. Sabía lo que era bueno para un cuerpo humano, aunque su hermano era mejor que él en esos asuntos al final de cuentas, pero en ese momento se trataba de su bebé; todo lo que había leído al respecto en algún momento en aquellos instantes se estaba borrando sistemáticamente y los nervios comenzaban a hacer presa de su mente.**

**Tragó pesado antes de ver su teléfono**

**Solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer y no era precisamente la que más le agradaba.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Algunas horas mas tarde, Tony observaba al chico ir descargando las cajas en el interior del hogar sin permitirle ayudar en el proceso; el ya había tanteado el peso de varias y aunque accedió porque al final de todo se dio cuenta de que sería malo para el pequeño si él hacía un esfuerzo desproporcionado con aquello, no se explicaba como el chiquillo fácilmente podía meterlas y volver por mas.**

**Finalmente, entre ambos habían llenado un coche entero entre una enorme caja con el material para armar una cuna bastante amplia, unos pequeños armarios para guardar lo que utilizarían con el pequeño, las tan peleadas en la mente del mas joven "latas de formula", pañales, algunos juguetes… en fin, bastantes objetos como para que los gerentes del lugar les hubieran visto con los ojos brillantes y el símbolo de dólar sobre las cabezas, esperando que pronto regresasen seguramente.**

**-Hubiera sido mas fácil que compráramos ya armada la cuna, no crees?- dijo el de ojos castaños siguiendo al chico que había ingresado en otra habitación**

**Desde que se hubieran enterado de la noticia, ambos se habían tomado un rato para decidir donde lo ubicarían. Y al final acordaron en silencio, que el pequeño dormiría en el cuarto de al lado y no solamente eso: mandaron instalar una puerta intermedia en las habitaciones que mantendrían abierta todo el tiempo para estar al pendiente del bebé siempre, incluso cuando estuviesen dormidos.**

**Aunque habían conseguido unos radios para recién nacidos con monitor que se activaban con el llanto… preferían prevenir**

**Finalmente Howard dejó en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación elegida, las pesadas cajas con las partes del mueble y sacando una pequeña navaja de bolsillo, comenzó a separar las piezas para proceder al armado; muy despacio el otro hombre dejó salir un suspiro y se inclinó en el suelo para ayudar a su pareja con ello.**

**-Insisto… porqué no la compraste ya hecha?- dijo con curiosidad el Stark frotándose la frente con el brazo mientras iban levantando las rejillas de madera que irían alrededor del pequeño colchón**

**-Porque es mas divertido y llena mas de orgullo cuando sabes que tu hijo está descansando en algo que hiciste con tus propias manos para él… que tienes la seguridad de que le brindaste algo a lo que le pusiste empeño y cariño…- afirmó cerrando los ojos con gusto**

**-Mas que hacer con tus propias manos, que armaste porque la cuna es comprada- replicó Tony encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo algo travieso mientras su pareja le observaba de reojo**

**-No podías dejar pasar la oportunidad, cierto? ¬¬**

**-Porqué desperdiciar un momento para continuar expresando la genialidad de mi persona y la torpeza de tus comentarios, por mas diminutos que sean?- dijo el hombre colocándose una mano en el pecho, haciendo negar con la cabeza al mas joven, que después de unos segundos de mantener una expresión agria, comenzó a reir con cariño**

**Continuaron trabajando en silencio. Unas horas mas tarde, ambos observaban el mueble terminado, el cuál habían colocado recargado en la pared opuesta, a donde pudiesen llegar de inmediato y rápido si es que necesitaban hacerlo; de paso, habían terminado el mueble con cajones y lo habían acomodado a un lado. Tony se puso de pie con lentitud, haciendo su pareja amago de ayudarle pero siendo detenido por un movimiento del otro.**

**Aún tenía algo de orgullo en su interior y hasta que de plano necesitase la ayuda, no querría aceptarla.**

**Howard le sonrió un poco antes de observarle salir de la habitación… y unos momentos después, el adulto regreso arrastrando con un gancho largo una caja repleta de ropa pequeña para bebé**

**-Pensé que habías dicho…**

**-Al final lo pensé y dije: porqué dejar para el último lo que de todas formas tenemos que comprar?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros Tony**

**Al siguiente momento, ambos hombres doblaban y guardaban aquellas pequeñas prendas que mas parecían para una muñeca que para un ser humano; aunque seguramente, aquella criatura tendría un tamaño muchísimo menor en aquellos instantes, aun mas pequeño que el de una. El Stark se frotó suavemente el vientre, manteniéndose pensativo y preguntándose como sería el momento en que tuviese que nacer.**

**Tendrían que operarlo, eso era obvio. Habría que buscar con quién podría ser, que no abriese la boca y no pudiese ser tentado con una buena cantidad de dinero.**

**Además… estaba Shield. Ellos ya tenían constancia de su relación con Howard… ya estarían enterados de su embarazo? Any tenía razón, tendrían que hacerlo publico en algún momento para poder ser ellos quienes controlasen la situación y no caer en las trabas que seguramente les pondrían; y si Nick Fury y sus esbirros se enteraban… que harían? Seguramente a esos momentos no estaría nada feliz con su relación pero… como reaccionaría al saber que estaba esperando un niño?**

**Tomó aire profundo antes de ver como el chico sacaba de una bolsa un pequeño mameluco negro y no pudo evitar sonreir: era la pequeña pieza de ropa de la que habían hablado antes**

**-Así que la trajiste contigo…**

**-Hace un par de días- dijo con suavidad mientras observaba el objeto de forma pensativa- no se… porqué no darle algo que en su momento a mi me significo tanto?- sonrió**

**Tony compuso el mismo gesto que su pareja y asintió una vez, sin dejar de observarle mientras hacía el movimiento de guardar la prenda en el cajón que tenía delante**

**-Creo… no se, pero creo que tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti…- dijo en un tono algo bajo y suave mientras entrecerraba los ojos- yo lo estaría…**

**-No entiendo- respondió Howard volteando a verle con expresión confusa- porqué lo estarías?**

**-Vamos a ser padres… pero tú aún eres muy joven- dijo Tony antes de percibir la mirada de reproche y como abría la boca para replicar- sin ofender… estás tomando la responsabilidad de nuestra familia, ni siquiera te detuviste a pensarlo o a meditar que querías hacer al respecto… yo tengo el dinero y la posición para cuidarme a mi mismo y a un hijo, en caso de que tu te hubieras negado o te hubieras desaparecido… pero no. Nos enteramos, te pusiste feliz, aceptaste que adelantaramos… nuestro compromiso y todavía me discutiste que TU serías el que pagara por todo y nos mantuviera a todos- a esta altura comenzó a reir con gracia mientras el otro se ruborizaba hasta la raíz del cabello**

**Muy rara vez conseguía aquello y esperaba poder hacerlo más seguido, ya que el chiquillo era rápido para reponerse de aquellas situaciones y controlar las expresiones del rostro, en especial esas que indicarían que algún comentario le había llegado.**

**-Me pega un poco en el orgullo de hombre- admitió Tony observando mas fijamente al mas joven- pero vaya… porqué no dejar que alguien se encargue de mi para variar?- sonrió un poco mas- creo que me lo he ganado, después de taaaaanto trabajo duro no puedo negarte el placer de hacer mi vida aún mas cómoda de lo que ya es- asintió un par de veces- pero me salí del tema, el caso es que tomaste las riendas de lo sucedido y no te hiciste para atrás, a pesar de los problemas que esto traerá… realmente me tienes impresionado y eso demuestra un nivel de madurez que muy pocas personas a tu edad tienen… así que yo creo que es algo de lo que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se sentiría orgulloso- afirmó moviendo la cabeza un par de veces y ampliando su sonrisa**

**El chico se apoyo un poco mejor en el suelo y suspiró abrazandose las piernas**

**-Me temo que discrepo al respecto- musitó por lo bajo el chico, sonriendo con calma y algo parecido a la tristeza**

**Tony suspiró levemente molesto. Porqué, dentro de todo lo arrogante que el muchacho demostraba ser la mayoría del tiempo tenía que decaerse con algo como aquello? Si no le estaba mintiendo ni estaba siendo condescendiente con él! Que problema tenía con que alguien pudiese tener aquel sentimiento hacia su persona? Finalmente volvió a hablar, tratando de no mostrarse tan irritado como se sentía**

**-Muy bien chiquillo y ahora cuál es tu problema al respecto?- preguntó**

**-Que no estoy haciendo nada de lo que nadie pudiese sentirse orgulloso- respondió con sencillez, viéndole a los ojos- cualquier hombre que digne llamarse de serlo y que ame a su familia, se hará responsable de esta no importa el precio… ambos tenemos los medios para hacerlo, si yo no los tuviera, tu los tienes y no importa lo que pase, en el sentido económico no me necesitas… -se encogió de hombros**

**Tony rodó los ojos**

**-Te acabo de decir que tiene un peso aún mas grande que por lo mismo, pudiendo abandonarme a mi suerte y sin hacerte cargo del niño que viene lo hicieras y todavía me pidieras ser sobre el cuál recayera todo el peso de mantenernos- dijo con un tono que dejaba ver un poco lo mucho que le estaba molestando aquello- porqué siento que te encanta autoflagelarte acerca de que nadie debería sentirse orgulloso de ti?**

**-No es auto flagelo- se defendió el otro riendo- simplemente yo no siento que me lo haya ganado. Y no creo que para mis padres sea motivo de orgullo. Sentirse así por cosas pequeñas no es realmente algo para destacar…- añadió cerrando los ojos para evadir la mirada fría que le dirigía el otro**

**Después de unos momentos, Tony sonrió de forma torcida**

**-Muy bien señor "soy una miseria de la que mis padres no deben enorgullecerse porque no he hecho nada grande", hagamos una apuesta…**

**-Apuesta?... qué clase de apuesta?- cuestionó el mas joven levantando una ceja sin entender**

**El Stark aumentó su sonrisa y entornó los ojos**

**-Te apuesto a que no te sientas orgulloso y lo hagas saber cuando nuestro hijo dé sus primeros pasos o trate de hacer sus primeros balbuceos- señaló bajando un poco el rostro para enmarcar que hablaba muy en serio**

**Tuvo que aguantar una carcajada al ver como el chico delante suyo le observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Casi podía leer en el reflejo de sus ojos como su pensamiento no encontraba un solo argumento válido para rebatirle aquella sensación al respecto y finalmente, se cruzó de brazos con alegría al presenciar como Howard dejaba salir una sonora carcajada y negaba con la cabeza durante algunos momentos**

**-Y tenías que ser justamente TÚ el que me hiciera caer, después de tantos años de estar con la misma creencia!- exclamó antes de pasarse una mano por la cabeza- no puedo creerlo… después de casi veinte años… ahora gracias a ti le debo unas disculpas grandes como rascacielos a mi viejo! Es increíble…**

**-Bien, me alegra poder haber hecho algo para ayudar a la cercanía entre ustedes dos- asintió Tony un par de veces sin dejar de sonreír- ya comenzaba a cansarme tu eterna cantanela acerca de lo mismo… sabes? A veces aburres…**

**-Eso duele… aunque no es la primera vez que me llaman "aburrido", viniendo de ti me lo tomo en serio- dijo el chico antes de arrastrarse hasta quedar al lado del otro**

**Con suavidad le abrazó por un lado y cerró los ojos, pasando como siempre una mano por entre los cabellos del adulto, que suspiró y se relajó en aquel abrazo; ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a aquel tipo de momentos en que podía estarse tranquilo mientras alguien le sostenía y veía por el. Howard pasó lentamente una mano hasta el vientre del otro y lo acarició con expresión pensativa, abriendo los ojos de nuevo**

**Tony sonrió, manteniendo los suyos cerrados**

**-Ahora es cuando te pondrás cursi?- dijo con un tono ténue, comenzando a quedarse dormido en aquella posición**

**El mas joven sonrió un poco**

**-No me pongo cursi… solo me gusta que tengamos un tiempo para esto- dijo lentamente**

**Apenas habían pasado un par de minutos o eso sentía Tony, cuando algo le hizo abrir grandes los ojos y levantar la mirada hacia el otro, que parecía haber percibido lo mismo, ya que tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa y estupefacción que él**

**-Howy…- llamó aunque sabía que preguntar estaba de más- lo sentiste?**

**El chico asintió un par de veces, tragando pesado y ruborizándose, componiendo una expresión de concentración que rápidamente varió a una de total emoción al tiempo que el Stark se enderezaba un poco y se tocaba el vientre**

**-Se… se… se movió!- exclamó Tony comenzando a temblar sin estar seguro de si estaba aterrado o tan emocionado como el otro**

**-Vaya que lo hizo!- exclamó Howard comenzando a reir y a tantear un poco más el vientre del otro- no puedo creerlo… en verdad se ha movido!**

**Tony hizo un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Era demasiado extraño, porque el chico solo percibía aquello por sobre su piel pero… él… él podía sentirlo. En su interior. Llenando todo ese espacio y extendiéndose para tener una mejor posición. Tal vez no era como lo esperaba de lo que había visto en televisión… pero… era más que solo el hecho de ver una pequeña patada.**

**Era sentir la vida compartida y protegida dentro de su vientre.**

**Cálida… latiendo… dependiendo de él para poder seguir adelante, para pronto salir y dar cuenta de que era un ser humano que continuaría creciendo.**

**Sin poder evitarlo trató de imaginarlo. Sería un varón? A quién de los dos se parecería? Y si era una niña, qué facciones recibiría? Miles de rostros y figuras pasaron por su mente a una infinita velocidad, cada una muy diferente de la otra y sabiendo que probablemente no se parecería a nada de lo que estuviese imaginando; pero al final no importaba, algo que compartían todos esos rostros eran los mismos ojos brillantes y la misma sonrisa amplia de felicidad con la cuáles les llamaban "papá" y mamá"**

**Se estremeció**

**Lo normal era que los varones fuesen padres. Pero… no iba él a tenerlo de sus entrañas? Que hacía menos a la palabra "madre" que siempre había sido considerada tan profunda y con un vínculo tan personal con el pequeño que se aferraba a ese puente de vida entre ambos? Volvió a imaginarse a la criatura… y cada vez que en su mente escuchaba de nuevo esa palabra, más le gustaba como sonaba.**

**Le imaginó al momento de verle… mientras compartían momentos, escenas de la vida… apretándole un dedo… tratando de hablar y hacerle saber lo mucho que le amaba, así como él ya le amaba… verlo crecer… caminar… explorar los alrededores… no importaba si era un genio o no, para él, siempre sería lo mas grande y maravilloso que podría existir… verle jugar… dormir… estar a su lado cuando lo necesitase siempre…**

**Escuchar su voz y su respiración…**

**Apretó la mano de su pareja**

**-Estoy ansioso por tenerlo en mis brazos- dijo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La noche caía y aquel edificio se encontraba completamente a oscuras, excepto por el brillo de la pantalla de un solitario ordenador del cuál provenían los tenues golpeteos del teclado cada cierto tiempo.**

**Un chico de ojos castaño claro observaba este con atención, mientras mantenía un dedo entre sus labios de forma pensativa**

**Aquella tarde había sido casi un caos.**

**La noticia que le estaban preparando al mundo no era una que sería precisamente recibida sin sorpresa o sin que comenzasen a estallar escándalos y rumores aquí y allá; y tal vez a Tony Stark no le afectaría mas de lo que sería a su nivel temporal… pero a los CEOS de Prisma, la noticia equivaldría a una hecatombe que cimbraría no solo aquella línea, sino todas en las que hubiese un edificio de su compañía**

**Por no mencionar la mas grande, que era justamente en el propio hogar como tal**

**El chico se apoyó hacia atrás en la silla y levantó la mirada en la oscuridad, mientras miles de pensamientos chillaban por posicionarse primero, sin terminar de decidir cuál era mas importante a continuación**

**SHIELD…**

**Siempre tenía que salir a relucir como el primer punto a preocuparse.**

**No sería solamente el grupo de "asesinos mercenarios" de aquel tiempo como los llamaban ambos hermanos los únicos que saltarían de inmediato. Eran los propios, el SHIELD del sitio de donde provenían, lo que le hacía repasar mentalmente una y otra vez que medidas tomarían al respecto. Se colocó ambas manos entrelazadas en la nuca mientras dejaba salir un suave suspiro por demás cansino.**

**Ya habían tenido problemas con aquellos sujetos desde el momento de hacerle saber a los propios padres que estaban por llegar al mundo.**

**Al menos, para su hermano mayor había sido mas pesado, por lo que sabía de lo que eran capaces aquellos hombres si averiguaban la verdad escondida detrás de ambos y si decidían que el bebé era un riesgo que la humanidad no podía correr… si algo como aquello sucedía, estarían en problemas grandes, que tendrían que controlar a como fuera lugar; abrió los ojos y los entornó con molestia.**

**Si no fuera por ellos… no sería tan complicado.**

**Muy bien, tenía que organizar las ruedas de prensa. Ya no iba a ser posible deslindar a Stark y a Prisma como compañías rivales independientes, porque aunque trabajasen por separado, ahora tendrían algo que las unía: un heredero para ambas. Al menos a la Junta Directiva del Stark le sentaría de perlas aquella noticia, no estaba muy feliz con el hombre y sus últimas decisiones… pero algo que ahora hiciera alianza con ellos, seguramente les encantaría**

**Aunque seguramente a Tony no le haría mucha gracia…**

**Prisma nació, era y sería hasta donde sabía parte primordial de las empresas que habían tomado el hueco en la industria armamentista y al menos en ese sentido estaba seguro que su hermano no se haría hacia atrás… aunque pensándolo bien, había muchas cosas de las que había estado seguro y ahora que su hermano estaba casado y él estaba a punto de convertirse en tío… tomó aire profundamente y se meció sobre las patas traseras de la silla.**

**Lo siguiente que vendría…**

**Sonrió amargamente**

**Tenían que decirle a sus padres. Todavía faltaba ese detalle y estaba seguro que sería mas difícil que nada que pudiesen haber imaginado antes. Después de todo, como le dices a tu padre que te has casado con una versión mas joven de él mismo?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	5. Mientras tanto

**BEGINNING**

**CAP 5**

**"Mientras tanto…"**

**El sol deslumbraba sobre las cálidas calles que componían aquella ciudad en la cima de algún universo brillante, muy lejos de la tierra donde algunos dramas se desarrollaban y que de poco en poco, se iban entrelazando los unos con otros.**

**Las personas que se movían en aquel sitio comentaban acerca de lo claros y lo tranquilos que eran aquel tipo de días, mas calmos y en paz de lo que muchos en situaciones similares se encontraban y todo, gracias a las dos personas que les gobernaban en conjunto con la esperanza de no repetir errores ajenos y forjar algo bueno, tanto para ellos mismos, como para quienes les rodeaban y en especial para quienes vivían con ellos bajo el mismo techo.**

**Cualquier Asgard se jactaba de tener a Odín como el gran padre que les cuidaba y que les protegía en las guerras. Los Aesir aunque no lo expresaban, solamente temían cuando los hijos de su rey se rebelaban o se enojaban en contra de quien a veces, era mas severo y cruel de lo que dejaba ver por lo que muchas veces aunque en aparente paz, vivían con un ligero temor de que alguna catástrofe les trajese el tan consabido Ragnarok que se cantaba en cualquier lado.**

**Pero no para estos Aesir.**

**Algo como el ocaso de los dioses era poco menos que un chiste para ellos o una historia de terror para quienes no tenían la buena suerte de un final feliz como ellos. Algo como el tercer invierno y el final de las cosas como las conocían no les preocupaba y siempre estarían dispuestos a defender la felicidad que se mantenía… y a la familia real, que había llegado de otro lado y se había instalado, con la entonces reina madre y viuda Frigga.**

**El tiempo transcurría en completa tranquilidad y las familias que habitaban tanto las afueras del palacio como el interior no podían menos que disfrutar de aquel ambiente**

**Aunque a cierto científico y super genio tanta alegría y época dorada a veces le resultaba excesivamente aburrida**

**Tony Stark, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde sus mejores años en los cuáles luchaba con su inseparable armadura no dejaba ver el paso del tiempo en su cuerpo. Gratitud aparte de sus benefactores que les habían brindado un nuevo hogar, pero al menos podía jactarse de que algún día, podría bajar de nuevo a la tierra y continuar causando revuelo por su fenomenal aspecto de rompecorazones**

**Aunque ya estuviese muy lejos de cualquier intento de seducción que no fuese a su pareja formal**

**Hacia**** mucho tiempo atrás, después del asunto de los Vengadores y la rebelión de Loki, mientras Thor les iba enterando de poco en poco de la verdad oculta detrás de su hermano… el Stark había puesto punto final a su relación con Pepper Potts, dejándolo como una amistad que la pelirroja aceptaba pero a veces parecía renegar de mala manera. Sus discusiones por como llevaba la empresa o sus decisiones iban de mal en peor y la construcción de la nueva Torre Avengers lo comenzaba a sacar de quicio.**

**Finalmente, se había rendido al hecho de que había estado negando algo evidente y que había tratado de ocultar muy en el fondo de su ser a pesar de que él ya sabía que había estado perdido desde el primer momento en que le había puesto los ojos encima. Todo había comenzado con una petición de investigación de Fury… luego una intervención para Shield… con cada momento que leía acerca de esa persona, cada que veía su fotografía… algo se removía en su interior.**

**Algo le empujaba a desear conocerle con fuerza**

**Y no fue sino hasta que un azar del destino les colocó juntos en el Helicarrier, que pudo conocerle de frente y darse cuenta que aquella criatura le tenía totalmente rendido a sus pies. Por mucho que este al inicio hubiese tratado de esconder el hecho evidente de que el efecto había sido mutuo.**

**Se había enamorado total e irremediablemente de Bruce Banner.**

**Algo había brotado y crecido en su interior que automáticamente le había entregado al otro hombre, aunque este aparentara no saberlo o simplemente se ruborizara tratando de apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Diantres, cuando se habían visto el uno al otro a través de aquella pantalla transparente… si no hubiera sido por esta, literalmente hubiese besado al otro hombre! Le nacía protegerle, le nacía hacerle saber que se encontraba para él, para cuando lo quisiese o no, que simplemente era suyo y que podía hacer de él lo que quisiera…**

**No estaba seguro de si aquello tenía que ocurrir o no, según las cantanelas acerca de los destinos trazados que a veces Fury se encargaba muy bien de recordarle**

**Le importaba un pepinillo**

**Había llegado a un punto en que simplemente fue a buscar al otro hombre y sin aguardar a algo mas, le había confesado lo mucho que le amaba y lo importante que era en su vida, al grado que lo deseaba en esta para siempre, siempre a su lado y siempre permitiéndole protegerle de todo ese maldito mundo que parecía no querer nada mas que aplastarle y desaparecerle de la existencia, como si nunca hubiese nacido.**

**Habían tenido sus problemas. Habían tenido sus conflictos personales y los demonios que arrastraban desde los mas profundos pozos de sus pasados, tan similares, tan diferentes y tan heridos masde una ocasión habían tratado de separarles y arrastrarles a la desesperación; pero simplemente, se tomaron el uno al otro y se aferraron a una mutua promesa de amor que aún hasta ese día se mantenía intacta.**

**Que Shield al enterarse de su emparejamiento les había tratado de disuadir?... Tony tenía cosas mas importantes de que preocuparse. Que Nick Fury les hubiera advertido del riesgo que estaban tomando ante un mundo que no soportaría si Bruce Banner entraba en un estado de furia repentino en una zona poblada y que el Stark no sería capaz de controlarlo? Para Tony, era una estupidez.**

**Al final, le parecía que ellos esperaban con ansias que ocurriese una tragedia para poder dominarles y doblegarles a su gusto.**

**Pero entonces…**

**Habían tenido que huir.**

**Bruce había quedado embarazado. De Tony. El primer hijo de ambos. Y para angustia de Bruce y muchas noches de desvelo de Tony, tratando de calmarlo y hacerle ver que no era algo malo, la criatura por nacer (y el resto, como ocurriría con los años venideros) había adquirido un poco de su madre. La peor pesadilla de este y el demonio con mas fuerza que casi se lo arrebata de su lado. Pero habían logrado sobrevivir juntos.**

**El niño había nacido en la tierra y antes de que Shield pudiese arrebatárselos, como era el plan que habían descubierto a tiempo, habían huído a Asgard… a un Asgard donde el mismo Thor les había ofrecido asilo y un hogar donde podrían tener a su familia sin la preocupación de que esta les fuese arrebatada**

**Nunca terminaría de estar lo suficientemente agradecido con aquel hombretón de sonrisa aniñada ni con el amargado de su hermano que se notaba mas relajado que cuando le hubiesen conocido y definitivamente, con un brillo alrededor que denotaba que algo había cambiado (aunque eso no le era suficiente a veces para olvidar el ventanazo que le había propinado, sobre todo cuando este lo recordaba con animos durante la cena, como si se tratase de alguna broma en especial divertida)**

**Los demás… como tratar de entender como todo se había volteado al grado de tener a todos los Avengers viviendo cómodamente en Asgard? Lo de Steve aún le costaba entenderlo, al menos la parte en la que el dios de ojos verdes parecía haber desarrollado una "amistad" muy cercana con el rubio a pesar de sus diferencias o al menos, era lo que pensaba en aquel momento… después, se vendría enterando lo que se escondía entre aquellos asgardianos y el chico de las estrellas…**

**Pero casi podía jurar que Loki les había dado algo o hecho algún encantamiento porque… NO TENÍA SENTIDO!**

**Natasha**** y Clint? Con la excusa de ir a vigilarlos en nombre de Shield pero el Stark estaba seguro de que simplemente, querían ser libres también. Ambos habían estado casi condenados por estos de la misma forma que cualquier otro y ahora tenían la oportunidad de estar juntos sin algo que los amenazase por separado, usándoles el uno contra el otro.**

**Pero al final de cuentas, lo único que a él le importaba era que estaba con él. Con Bruce. Y que en todos esos años, el amor de ambos solamente había aumentado mas y más, a pesar de todo y de todos y que en aquel momento ambos eran completamente felices y realizados. Juntos. Como matrimonio y como amigos, como compañeros de ciencia y de habitación y como padres de varios chicos de los cuáles, dos se encontraban en uno de sus tantos campamentos científicos a los cuáles les invitaban a cada rato.**

**Él tenía que ir a la tierra en varias ocasiones, con mucho cuidado para que Shield no le pusiera una trampa pero era obligatorio al menos para los asuntos de la compañía que a veces le requerían en persona. Y cuando podía, había llevado a sus hijos, que al ser tan inteligentes como él (cosa que no dejaba de presumir a quien quisiese escucharlo el tiempo suficiente o a quien tuviese la mala suerte de pasar cerca) eran convocados a asistir a varias reuniones de chicos para trabajar con sus capacidades.**

**No podía estar mas orgulloso de ambos.**

**Aunque a veces, esos campamentos se extendían demasiado… o eran muchos en muy poco tiempo**

**Pero no importaba, él solo deseaba que fuesen felices y siempre disfrutaba escuchándoles hablar de lo que habían hecho, de cómo se habían divertido o de lo que habían aprendido… o al menos, la mayoría del tiempo escuchaba al segundo de sus hijos, Anthony, porque en lo que al mayor se refería…**

**Bueno… habían tenido algunos roces muy a su pesar**

**No lo comprendía. Siempre había tratado de darles toda la atención que se merecían, había estado para ellos y no dejaba de hacerles ver lo orgulloso que estaba de cualquiera de ellos, tanto en sus fracasos como en sus victorias. Se había esforzado por ser el mejor papá que pudiera brindarles, manteniendo en mente que no querría ser ni siquiera una sombra de lo que el propio había mostrado en su propia juventud.**

**Pero aún así…**

**De pasar a ser tan unidos que básicamente, el chico de cabello en puntas dormía a diario con sus padres, se había estado alejando, recluyendo…**

**Ya era menos común verle sonreír, verle hacer preguntas acerca de cómo funcionaban las cosas o si podía ayudarle en algún proyecto, simplemente le observaba a veces en la distancia, componía una expresión ausente y se retiraba…**

**Mas**** de una vez se preguntó en que momento se habría equivocado que le había lastimado como para que dejara de confiar en él. Tenía que admitir para sus adentros que era algo que le hería y le preocupaba sobremanera, amaba a su hijo… MUCHO, y creía que se lo había dejado saber pero… nunca encontraba la manera de preguntárselo.**

**Al menos no era el caso de Bruce, con el que continuaba manteniendo una relación estrecha y cariñosa. Eso le ponía feliz, mientras se mantuviese con la familia, aunque fuese con su madre… entonces, estaba bien**

**Aunque quién no podría sentirse atado a Bruce?**

**En aquellos momentos, el hombre con el problema de control de la ira se encontraba encorvado, con la mirada fija en unos cuantos experimentos en un laboratorio que Loki de alguna manera, les había acondicionado a ambos; no sabía como un sujeto que tenía pocos conocimientos de ciencia, al menos como la terrícola, se las había arreglado para prepararles aquella zona pero no era un malagradecido, por lo que simplemente le hizo saber el aprecio por aquel acto en su momento aquello**

**Tony observaba con expresión enamorada al otro hombre que parecía no hacerle caso, bastante atento a su trabajo como para notar cuando el otro se acercó por detrás hasta que el Stark se inclinó sobre este para comenzar a besar su cuello; una veloz sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bruce, que cerró los ojos y se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, antes de dejar escapar una pequeña risa**

**-No puedes controlarte ni aunque sea un poco?- preguntó sin quitar al otro y recargándose un poco hacia atrás, para darle un acceso mas fácil a la piel**

**-Y me lo dices tu?- cuestionó el otro hombre mientras le abrazaba y continuaba en lo suyo, sintiendo el leve cambio en la respiración de su pareja**

**Ya lo tenía bien medido y sabía exactamente que hacer y como para llevárselo a cualquier superficie disponible sin permitirle muchas quejas al respecto. A veces creía que de hecho, lo remilgos eran simplemente parte de su juego de no dejarse tocar a pesar de que era mas que evidente que lo disfrutaba tanto como él**

**-Hablo en serio…- rió un poco mas el otro antes de empujar su barbilla con suavidad hasta que los ojos de ambos se cruzaron- un día sin ponerme las manos encima, no va a hacerte daño…**

**-Un día sin sentir que eres real y que no lo estoy alucinando en alguna borrachera, podría matarme… hacerte mio en cada ocasión es cuestión de vida o muerte… deberías estar halagado de que con cada sonido tuyo me mantengo con vida y cordura…- a este punto Bruce levantó una ceja y el otro movió un poco la cabeza y levantó los ojos- bueno, mas vivo que cuerdo, pero eso no importa…- terminó antes de proseguir en lo suyo, mientras al otro le recorría un escalofrío**

**-Tony… este trabajo es importante para mi…- gimió en voz baja el de cabello ondulado aunque realmente ya no podía importarle menos lo que hacía unos momentos atrás**

**El hombre de ojos castaño oscuro sonrió: ya tenía ganado aquel avance y podría pasar una tarde mucho mas productiva que continuando de tratar el material con el que se encontraba hecho elBifrost en alguno de sus aparatos; pero apenas había comenzado a desabotonar la camisa del otro hombre, cuando este había parpadeado y se había enderezado, provocando en el Stark un leve gruñido de inconformidad**

**Era el juego de ponérselo difícil aquel día?**

**-Se me había olvidado comentártelo- dijo de pronto Bruce frunciendo un poco el ceño y viendo al otro- a que campamento me dijiste que los habían mandado esta vez?**

**-Hmm… según Anthony, era uno sobre robótica elemental dentro de un medioambiente hostil referente a planetas o planetoides con una composición corrosiva y con alto grado de dificultad de estudio… algo así, complicado- dijo mientras trataba de retomar lo que hacía**

**Pero el otro se giró en la pequeña silla tipo bar y se apoyo con un brazo sobre la mesa, haciendo que Tony suspirara resignado: al parecer, esa no sería su tarde de suerte. Se encogió un poco de hombros y acercó otra silla para sentarse él mismo y observar a su pareja mientras se cruzaba de brazos**

**-Sucedió algo? Los chicos estallaron algo que tenga que pagar? No hay problema, mi papá estallaba un montón de cosas todo el tiempo, yo hacía lo mismo, aunque me sorprende de Howard, no es del tipo al que le guste equivocarse al grado de hacer saltar algo… o quemarlo…**

**-Bueno, la cocina del palacio no opinó lo mismo cuando cumplió tres años- sonrió Bruce con diversión, siendo imitado por el Stark**

**Aquel día había sido en especial interesante: no tenía ni idea de que habían hecho, pero entre Howard, Anthony y los tres hijos de Thor y Loki (incluyendo un pequeño Thor, que ya era originario del sitio donde vivían) habían hecho temblar los cimientos del lugar, al grado que el Jotun se había pasado mas de tres horas a gritos sobre lo peligroso que había sido, como se hubieron podido haber matado y a pesar de no ser padre de los dos Stark les había castigado de cara a un muro ovalado.**

**No era extraño ver a toda la hilera de niños castigados de cara a este. Una vez había escuchado al mismo Howard comentar que comenzaba a tener un affair con esa pared.**

**No pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita**

**-Bueno, admito que hicieron sus desastres y travesuras como cualquier niño normal…- asintió un par de veces sonriendo ampliamente- pero me refiero que al menos, en el sentido de hacer o construir cosas seriamente no recuerdo que se haya accidentado… mucho, o no era normal…**

**-Qué me dices de esa vez que sobrecalentó los circuitos de tu aparato de medición eléctrica humana?- preguntó Bruce ajustándose de nuevo las gafas**

**-Bueno, me hizo ver que tenía una pequeña falla y que no toleraba tanto como lo podría esperar…**

**-O la vez en que se trepó a la mesa tratando de alcanzarte un desatornillador y se cayó con todo y un estante repleto de tubos de ensayo? Tuve que quitarte las piezas de vidrio de toda la espalda y estoy seguro de que por ahí me faltaron algunos…**

**-Bueno, o era él o era yo- se justificó**

**-O cuando descubrimos que de repente ningún artefacto que trajimos de la tierra funcionaba y era porque les había quitado los cables para construir esa enorme rueda de hámster donde tenía encerrado a Edward y lo hacia correr para ver cual era el máximo de su resistencia ¬¬ y cuanta electricidad generaba…**

**-Nunca te había visto palmear las nalgas de alguien así- dijo el adulto estremeciéndose y sobándose a sí mismo- no lo justifico pero… bueno, eran niños…**

**-Lo consientes demasiado…- suspiró Bruce negando con la cabeza y sonriendo con suavidad al tiempo que cerraba los ojos- un día de estos nos dará un susto de verdad y entonces si te vas a alarmar…**

**-No va a suceder. Ya están grandecitos y Howy nunca nos ha metido un susto que no podamos controlar- afirmó el Stark cruzándose de brazos- no es su culpa que se parezca a mi UwU**

**-Honestamente, no se que tan bueno sea…- sonrió de nuevo Bruce por demás divertido- En fin… acerca del campamento que me decías…**

**-Ah si!- exclamó el hombre parpadeando un par de veces antes de ver a su pareja- que problema hay?**

**-No sabía que incluían las clases de paternidad en los campamentos de robotica- dijo frunciendo el ceño con suavidad a lo que Tony ladeo la cabeza**

**-Cómo dices?**

**-Howard me llamó hace algunas horas- dijo el médico tomando aire profundamente- preguntándome acerca de qué se supone que los padres deban de comprar cuando están esperando la llegada de su primer bebé- terminó cruzándose de brazos- quería saber que lista de cosas habíamos hecho tú y yo cuando él estaba por venir al mundo y como decidí que clase de fórmula era la mejor para un recién nacido cuando la madre no estaba cerca para alimentarlo- prosiguió componiendo una expresión seria- te suena del tipo de cosas que enseñan en esos campamentos?**

**-No… no en realidad a menos que les haya tocado un curso sorpresa random… no es normal, pero suele suceder, a nosotros nos dieron Historia del Arte una vez cuando estudiaba en el MIT- dijo mientras un escalofrío lo recorría de arriba abajo- ya me dirás tú que tienen que ver los ingenieros con el arte… aunque no niego que nuestros trabajos son tan finos y asombrosos que pueden considerarse un arte en si mismos, no sé que tengan que ver con la pintura… eso me recuerda una vez que una mujer me preguntó…**

**-Pues él me respondió lo mismo- interrumpió Bruce- pero estaba mintiendo- afirmó entornando los ojos- nuestro hijo podrá ser muy bueno engañando a las personas, pero yo soy su madre, sé cuando me miente…**

**En aquel momento, ambos padres compusieron una expresión preocupada**

**-Oh cielos… no, no, no, no puedes estar hablando en serio- dijo de pronto Tony palideciendo antes de ponerse de pie- Bruce… Howard…**

**-Sonaba muy preocupado, algo alarmado… como dudando acerca de haberme llamado- dijo el hombre comenzando a tragar pesado- oh cielos… nuestro hijo…**

**-Ambos sabemos que Howard, aunque le gusta hacerse el importante y el galán cuando vamos a la tierra tiene ese estúpido juramento de "Nunca me casaré y nunca tendré familia" sonrió algo retorcido- su cabeza no da para otra cosa que no sea estudiar y estudiar, lo sabemos desde que nació… pero…**

**Ambos guardaron silencio durante algunos minutos, mientras sus pensamientos recorrían a toda velocidad miles de teorías u ambos llegaban a una sola conclusión arrolladora. Bruce apoyó su rostro entre sus manos, comenzando a suspirar y a negar con la cabeza mientras Tony levantaba un brazo apretando un puño y con todo el enojo del mundo exclamaba**

**-VOY A ARRANCARLE LA PIEL AL DEGENERADO QUE LE HAYA PUESTO UN DEDO ENCIMA A ANTHONY!**

**-Mi pobre niño…- Bruce se talló los ojos- demonios!... debimos de haberlo dejado entrenar como lo hicimos con Howard cuando Steve y Thor comenzaron a enseñarles auto defensa a todos los niños…**

**-Any es muy frágil, sabes que solamente lo protegíamos… pero demonios, debí de haberle enseñado a no confiar tanto en las personas…- el Stark negó con la cabeza apesadumbrado- es demasiado generoso y cree al igual que Steve que todos tienen un lado bueno y que hay que confiar… -se pasó una mano por el cabello- mi pobre Any, es demasiado ingenuo… y alguien se aprovechó de él… no podemos culparlo cuando lo veamos, en estos momentos nos necesita mas que nunca…**

**-Howard debe de sentirse terriblemente culpable, sabes que su hermano lo era todo para él… no nos quiere decir para que no regañemos a Any y esta tratando de manejarlo todo él solo, como un buen hermano mayor- decía el hombre de cabello ondulado finalmente poniéndose de pie- quiero matar algo…- gruñó en voz muy baja mientras temblaba un poco**

**Aquello fue suficiente para que Tony se moviera de inmediato al lado de su pareja y le abrazase contra él, percibiendo como el cuerpo del otro se tensaba; rápidamente el otro comenzó a frotarle la espalda y los brazos, antes de besarle con suavidad sintiendo la efectiva respuesta de su esposo, que parpadeó ante aquello y finalmente, se relajó en su agarre. Tony ya estaba entrenado a actuar en automático en cuanto veía enfurecer a su esposo.**

**Aunque ya Bruce controlaba en una MUY gran medida la salida del Hulk, había ocasiones en que él solo ya no podía y era cuando el Stark tenía que moverse rápido a desviar el pensamiento de furia de su pareja a cualquier otro lado. Normalmente funcionaba, al grado de que solamente en tres ocasiones en todos esos años habían visto aparecer al enorme sujeto de verde… que de todas maneras parecía no sentirse demasiado destructivo en cuanto Tony se le paraba delante.**

**Muy despacio, Bruce dejó salir un gemido cansino y se recargó en el hombro del otro, que besó su frente y le meció contra su cuerpo, susurrándole palabras de amor en el oído y moviendo una mano por su espalda hasta que finalmente la débil voz del otro brotó desde algún punto debajo de su rostro**

**-Qué vamos a hacer?**

**-Esperar- dijo Tony sonriendo muy a su pesar- esperar a que los dos se sientan listos para contarnos que sucede… y entonces, los traeremos a casa y los apoyaremos en todo lo que necesiten… y nos aseguraremos de que Any supere esto y que pueda ser feliz y que sepa que su familia no lo va a abandonar y que recibiremos a su pequeño con los brazos abiertos…**

**-Vamos a ser abuelos- sonrió Bruce, riendo a regañadientes**

**-Bueno, el pequeño o pequeña tendrá una abuela sexy y un abuelo galante, no cualquiera puede decir que es nieto del super asombroso Tony Stark… solo esperemos que herede nuestra mente brillante y no la estupidez de su padre, el cuál nunca conocerá porque en cuanto sepa quién es, lo desintegraré de tal manera que será un milagro que no me lleve la tierra de encuentro- gruñó de pésimo humor**

**Bruce le sonrió con un brillo extraño en los ojos**

**-Pues primero tendrás que encontrar que desintegrar porque para cuando tu llegues, yo ya lo habré asesinado, enterrado, revivido y despedazado en piezas pequeñas- dijo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	6. Noticias frescas

**BEGINNING**

**CAP 6**

**"Noticias frescas"**

**La Corporación de Inventiva Prisma.**

**Desde su surgimiento lo habían abarcado todo. Todo donde pudiese invertirse algún dinero para obtener una ganancia, la fabricación de cualquier objeto habido y por haber, todo lo nuevo que pudiesen sacar, sin tener una frontera real para continuar expandiéndose hasta donde se los permitiese su poder; nadie sabía el cómo, ni el porqué o el donde pero el caso era que un día, todo era como debería ser y al siguiente momento, esta empresa había surgido, tragándose lo que podía y arrasando todo a su paso.**

**O al menos ese era el pensamiento según la línea temporal donde este negocio hubiese aparecido, excepto aquella en donde la idea y el primer pequeño edificio se hubiese construido.**

**Cualquiera que hiciese negocios con Prisma se hubiera quedado atónito de ver las instalaciones donde había iniciado todo. Apenas un edificio de tres plantas con el símbolo del cristal transparente indicaba donde los ejecutivos de la empresa hubiesen iniciado con todo. Mas extrañado quedaría aquel que preguntase acerca de Prisma, cerca de la cuál cualquiera preguntaría a que se refería y después de un rato se respondería que era simplemente otra empresa pequeña**

**Cuan engañados estaban**

**Any**** todavía recordaba aquel momento en que su hermano se hubiese obsesionado por hacer algo grande, algo que fuese relevante, algo que hiciera saber a su padre lo mucho que lo admiraba y lo mucho que le había inspirado para hacer algo trascendente, algo que lo hiciera sentir orgulloso de brindarle el apellido.**

**Eran solo unos niños y su papá se encontraba explicándoles el funcionamiento de una de sus maquinas. Esta era bastante compleja y al menor de los hermanos le estaba costando mucho trabajo entender a qué se refería en cuanto a términos y demás frases, pero Howard parecía captar todo muy rápido; con mucho trabajo finalmente había respondido a una de las preguntas que el adulto les había hecho para ver si habían comprendido, siendo recibida esta por una mirada muy luminosa de este y una enorme felicitación al respecto por el esfuerzo hecho.**

**Esa misma tarde algo había cambiado. Algo había provocado aquel sencillo gesto que su hermano había comenzado a alejarse un poco de sus padres, para comenzar a maquinar algo enorme, algo que le hiciese recibir el mismo gesto por parte de su progenitor. Como cualquier niño, Any había creído que había sido envidia… hasta que le pidió que fuese parte del proyecto. Y al preguntarle al respecto, al fin lo había entendido: "Quiero ganarme esa mirada de orgullo, así como tú lo hiciste".**

**No había sido envidia. Sino algo mas profundo. No sabía ponerlo en palabras pero sabía que era importante para su hermano mayor.**

**Lastima**** que con los últimos acontecimientos, probablemente fuese a recibir todo lo contrario.**

**El menos de los hermanos se encontraba moviendo con suavidad una pequeña libreta entre sus manos, mientras observaba a través de una ventana disimulada a todos los representantes de los medios de comunicación que habían acudido al llamado; estaba nervioso, normalmente al menos en lo referente a Prisma solamente enviaban una pequeña nota con información y cuando llegaban a hacer una presentación en vivo, normalmente era alguna otra de sus ayudantes la que lo hacía.**

**Siempre evitaban mostrarse en público.**

**Sin embargo… esta vez iban a hacerlo. Por primera vez. Y no precisamente con una noticia que podrían considerar la mejor de todas; aquello iba a generar un gran escándalo y muchos problemas, pero era preferible. Si ellos podían manejarlo todo, en lugar de esperar a que alguien se enterara por accidente y corrieran falsos rumores al respecto…**

**Sacudió la cabeza. No. Podían con ello. Tenían que hacerlo. Era la única opción que les quedaba para controlar en algo lo que ocurriría, en especial porque ya sabían que en cuanto Shield se enterase… Bueno, iban a tener que ponerse a sí mismos a prueba para aguantar la presión, las preguntas y las investigaciones que les iban a tratar de hacer. Sus ojos se entornaron suavemente, volviendo a recordar eventos de su pasado que trataba de mantener a raya.**

**Esos momentos de ver a su madre angustiado… a su padre discutiendo por teléfono… saber que era a causa de su nacimiento que les estaban molestando…**

**Realmente su hermano y su cuñado iban a tener que armarse de valor para lo que se les venía encima.**

**Respiró profundo antes de percibir como alguien se detenía a su lado**

**-Te advierto desde ya, que Tony a veces es incontrolable cuando se reúne una rueda de prensa- Pepper sonreía pero de manera muy forzada, como si realmente desease estar en cualquier otro lado excepto aquel- y aún no me has dicho porqué estamos haciendo esto…**

**-Pronto te enterarás, ya lo verás- musitó el de cabello ondulado sacando de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil y revisando la hora- y no te preocupes, Howard a veces también hace tonterías, así que no hay nada que no pueda esperar en realidad- dijo antes de levantar la vista y sonreír débilmente- solo prométeme que no irás a matarlos en cuanto lo escuches…**

**-Matarlos…- murmuró la pelirroja viéndole de reojo para luego, sonreír mas con un leve tic en la comisura de sus labios- exactamente qué hicieron esta vez?**

**-Paciencia- respondió Any guardándose el celular nuevamente y dejando salir un leve gemido- solamente… digamos que va a cambiar en mucho la dinámica de Stark y Prisma en sí- sonrió a desgana**

**-Están armando un nuevo aparato en conjunto?- cuestionó Pepper- pensé que ustedes eran armamentistas…**

**-Lo somos, lo somos- dijo el chico rascándose la mejilla- aunque ya no sé por cuanto tiempo podremos mantenernos en ello…**

**-Muy bien, niño, estás empezando a preocuparse y lo que menos necesito es mas tensión de la necesaria- dijo la mujer moviendo las manos- dime de una vez… Stark se va a ir a la quiebra? Van a fusionarse y cambiaran de nombre? O Tony se puso a vender todo lo que tenía por una crisis de nervios?**

**Any**** dejó salir una risa suave antes de negar con la cabeza**

**-Nada de eso. No es tanto… que vaya a afectar a las empresas directamente en realidad…**

**-En eso estás completamente equivocado, mi querido hermanito…**

**La voz de Howard se dejó escuchar por detrás de ellos. El chico de cabello en puntas mantenía la mirada fija en su propio celular, moviendo algunos comandos con el pulgar mientras con la otra mano, abrazaba por la cintura a Tony, que levantó una mano para saludarles**

**-Cómo va todo?... veo que hoy vino bastante gente…- dijo el de ojos castaños acomodándose un poco mejor el grueso saco que llevaba sobre el cuerpo y que le hacía ver un poco mas ancho de lo normal- Pepper, te ves adorable el día de hoy, tus mejillas están mas rojas… ya te lo había dicho? Bajaste de peso?- preguntó el Stark bajándose las gafas negras con un dedo mientras la mujer se cruzaba de brazos**

**-Ni creas que con eso te vas a salvar… de lo que sea que vayas a hacer…- dijo Pepper frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando tanto los ojos que estos se volvieron rendijas**

**Tony levantó ambas manos a modo de defensa**

**-Nada malo, te lo prometo… ehh… solamente mantén tu pluma alejada de mi cuerpo- pidió observando con algo de reservas la afilada pluma que la mujer ahora apretaba como si de un cuchillo se tratase- realmente esta vez sacaste la casa por la ventana- dijo asomándose un poco de puntillas al ver a los reporteros que se apelotonaban en el interior de la sala de conferencias de Stark**

**-Eso es porque unimos a los que normalmente acuden a Stark y a los que cubren a Prisma- informó Any volviendo a ver su celular- no cabían todos, así que dispusimos algunos televisores y micrófonos en las dos salas continuas para que puedan participar también- dijo antes de verles nuevamente- el señor Rhodes ya se encuentra esperándoles, en cuanto estén listos**

**-Por supuesto- afirmó Tony antes de voltear a ver a su pareja que no había hablado en ningún momento; el de lentes negros sonrió con diversión, antes de golpearle con suavidad el celular- Howard…**

**-Ya…- dijo antes de guardarse el teléfono y observar con seriedad a la prensa del otro lado- estás listo?**

**-Yo si… tú lo estás?- preguntó ladeando levemente la cabeza- no puedo creer que teniéndome a un lado puedas distraerte con tus planos y demás cosas… empezaré a pensar que son masimportantes que yo- dijo Tony con un fingido tono dramático a lo que el mas alto sonrió un poco**

**-De hecho, hago esto porque si ven que me quedo observándote fijamente todo el tiempo, comenzarán a pensar que estoy acosándote o algo peor- respondió a lo que Tony comenzó a reír antes de estirarle un poco hacia él, cambiando su expresión por una mas seductora**

**-Y eso te avergonzaría? A mi me gustaría que me acosaras…**

**-En ese caso… trataré de que no me arresten demasiado rápido- murmuró el mas joven antes de abrazar suavemente al otro y besarle con suavidad**

**Pepper**** y Any movieron los ojos hacia cualquier otro lado, para evitar verles; un momento después, Rhodey ingresaba en aquella pequeña salita y abría grandemente los ojos, al ver la forma en que ambos hombres se abrazaban y se olvidaban de los presentes en aquel momento**

**-Siempre va a ser así?- gimió a la desesperada antes de ver a Pepper, que rodó los ojos**

**-No te quejes, tú no eres el que los ha visto olvidarse de que no son los únicos habitantes en la casa o en los edificios de la empresa, ya bien puestos- respondió la pelirroja**

**El hombre negó con la cabeza antes de volver a ver extrañado a Tony y luego, al jovencito de cabello ondulado a su lado**

**-Llegaron a tiempo?... Tony llegó a tiempo para variar?**

**-Howard está obsesionado con la puntualidad- respondió el menor sonriendo con diversión- dile que llegue tarde a un lado y armará un escándalo digno de una telenovela- suspiró- y así, ahorita va tarde porque lo normal es que llegue una hora antes a sus compromisos- explicó**

**-Bueno…- se encogió de hombros antes de fruncir el ceño y silbarles con fuerza a la pareja que ahora parecía enfrentar una batalla de besos y caricias que comenzaba a dejar de ser silenciosa, haciendo ruborizar fuertemente a la mujer presente- Hey ustedes dos! Primero terminen con el trabajo que tienen y luego se buscan una habitación si quieren! Tony!**

**-Bien, bien, lo siento!- dijo el hombre comenzando a reir mientras el otro se recargaba en su cuello y sonreía- no puedo evitarlo! Qué te digo? No me decías siempre que sentara cabeza?**

**-Si lo tomaras mas en serio, lo celebraría amigo- dijo el soldado moviendo la cabeza negativamente- ahora por favor… no sé que sea lo que vayan a anunciar, pero ya es hora… y por favor… trata de no estresarme como las últimas veces Tony…**

**-No te preocupes- respondió el moreno guiñándole un ojo antes de darle un último beso rápido en los labios a su pareja**

**Este se lo devolvió antes de que ambos se tomasen de la mano y avanzasen hacia la puerta de salida, bajo la mirada de los presentes, que parecían mezclarse entre la exasperación, la desesperación y la diversión. Tony se detuvo al lado de su amigo, soltando finalmente la mano de Howard que se detuvo un poco mas adelante y le observó de reojo con curiosidad; pero el de ojos castaños levantó una mano y palmeó el brazo de Rhodey**

**-Esto será MUCHO peor- añadió el Stark antes de acomodarse bien los lentes negros sobre los ojos y sonreir, levantando una mano y saludando a la prensa que de inmediato se lanzó a sacarle fotografías.**

**Rhodey**** se tensó abriendo grandes los ojos, antes de negar con la cabeza y salir siguiendo a los otro dos**

**-Me van a matar antes de tiempo- gruñó**

**Howard y Tony avanzaban lado a lado, mientras las fotografías se dedicaban casi en específico al Stark y algunos rumores se dejaban escuchar por su el hecho de que Howard se encontrase acompañándole; el mas alto se metió las manos en los bolsillos con calma mientras se dirigían al podio y el de gafas oscuras sacó una mano de su bolsillo para tomarle el brazo, cosa que hizo subir de volumen las voces: nunca habían visto que el Stark tomase a nadie de aquella manera.**

**-Porqué están armando tanto escándalo porqué estés aquí?- preguntó en un susurro el mas bajo a lo que Howard sonrió de lado**

**-Después de nuestro pequeño show en tu Expo, no me extraña que se pregunten a que se debe que podamos ir andando uno al lado del otro sin matarnos- susurró antes de encogerse de hombros- no importa en realidad, ahora se van a enterar… y esto va a ser interesante- murmuró**

**Tony negó con la cabeza un par de veces antes de colocarse enfrente del micrófono, siendo flanqueado por Rhodey y Howard, que se colocó las manos en la espalda. Las voces de la prensa se elevaron a lo que el Stark levantó ambas manos.**

**-Si pudieran hacer silencio un momento, mi voz se escucharía mejor y todos tendrían una oportunidad de saber porqué estamos aquí- pidió Tony mientras las voces se iban haciendo muy leves**

**El hombre se volteó a ambos lados, observando como el logo de Stark y el de Prisma aparecían juntos a sus espaldas**

**-Me gusta como lucen… deberíamos ponerlos así mas seguido…- dijo el hombre a lo que Rhodey gruñó por lo bajo y Howard sonrió con suavidad antes de negar con la cabeza**

**-Tal vez podamos hacer algo luego, pero ahorita necesitas poner atención- susurró el mas joven mientras el hombre asentía un par de veces y volvía a ver a los invitados, que parecían ansiosos por saltarle encima**

**Los ojos del Stark se movieron por sobre ellos, antes de que un escalofrío lo recorriese al notar una cara conocida entre las personas que tenía delante. Porqué esa mujer siempre era la primera en aparecerse? Comenzaba a lamentar la noche pasada con esta, ya que se temía que le había agarrado manía por la forma en que le había tratado; pero no hablar, ya no podía hacerse hacia atrás y el tiempo seguía corriendo.**

**-Ejem… si bien…- tomó aire- como ya todos han de saber, Industrias Stark se ha destacado por mantenerse siempre a la vanguardia de todo lo humanamente posible… y tal vez un poco más allá. Aunque nuestros objetivos cambiaron con los años, nuestra visión sigue siendo la misma: dar lo mejor, hacerlo de calidad y siempre viendo por los intereses de cada individuo en esta grandiosa nación- comenzó**

**-Encantadoramente inspirador- sonrió Any desde su ubicación al lado de Pepper- y luego Howard decía que había cosas que no se heredaban- susurró divertido recibiendo una mirada curiosa de la pelirroja**

**-A qué te refieres con eso?**

**-A que Howard y Tony suenan igual… seguramente mi hermano admiraba mas a tu jefe de lo que se permitía admitir- mintió a medias lo más rápido que pudo pero de todas formas, la pelirroja le observó con curiosa desconfianza**

**El mas bajito rió para sus adentros. Con cada día que pasaba y convivía con el Stark se iba dando cuenta que los genes no mentían: y el estar escuchando el discurso del otro hombre solamente le hacía ver lo difíciles que se iban a poner las cosas en cuanto tratasen de arreglar todos los pendientes que tenían.**

**Seguramente su hermano se estaba dividiendo entre el horror de notar aquello y la felicidad de escuchar a su pareja hablar de aquella manera… o tal vez solo lo segundo, porque de solo ver su rostro se podía notar lo enamorado que estaba del hombre que continuaba hablando hacia los presentes, en la introducción de lo que sería un dolor de cabeza dentro de poco.**

**-…y bueno. Como ya saben, Stark siempre ha sido uno solo dentro de lo que ha podido. Tenemos alianzas con distintas industrias y demás pero siempre nos hemos movido como individuales y haciendo todo lo posible por sobresalir a cuenta personal. A mi padre le gustaba que pudiéramos manejarnos por nuestros propios medios y sin necesitar de alguien mas, que sobresaliésemos y siempre estuviésemos arriba… sin embargo…- sonrió un poco de lado- tuvimos un pequeño tropiezo hace poco…**

**-Se refiere al hecho de que apareciera Prisma y de poco en poco fuesen empujando a Stark de los negocios?- preguntó de golpe la mujer rubia que se ubicaba enfrente suyo**

**Tony tensó un poco la sonrisa.**

**-Señorita Caroline…**

**-Christine- corrigió esta rápidamente sin darse por molestada- como parece que esta rueda de prensa trata de ambas empresas, nos está diciendo que han decidido vender para poder salvarse?- preguntó rápidamente esta mientras los ojos de los reporteros se clavaban en Tony**

**Este frunció un poco el ceño**

**-No. No vamos a vender nada- dijo seriamente antes de volver a sonreír- de hecho… es algo mucho mas grande lo que estamos planeando. Verán… ese pequeño tropiezo… vino a resultar en algo inesperado para nosotros… y que ahora explicara nuestro estimado invitado, el Ceo de Corporación Prisma, el señor Howard- dijo antes de hacerse a un lado, recibiendo una mirada extrañada en su pareja- qué?- preguntó Tony alejándose del micrófono**

**Howard le observó con sospecha pero de todas formas se movió para hablar**

**-Desde cuando le dejas el micrófono a alguien más?- cuestionó Rhodey cada vez mas inquieto**

**-Pepper me esta viendo feo y por unos momentos que le deje hablar no pasará nada- se encogió de hombros Tony cruzándose de brazos- además… él también tiene que decir algo o van a pensar que estoy mintiendo- dijo con sencillez levantando y moviendo un dedo de lado a lado**

**Rhodey**** entornó los ojos**

**-Estás raro…**

**-Si, últimamente me dicen mucho eso- respondió Tony**

**Howard se encontraba haciendo su presentación en aquellos momentos. Y la verdad era que Tony deseaba escucharlo hablar también. Fuera de algunos asuntos en alguna junta, desde la Expo no le había escuchado dirigirse a una multitud y ahora, realmente deseaba oírlo; en cierta manera, era relajante la forma en que le hablaba a las personas… mientras él tendía a irse por las ramas y variaba los tonos de su voz según la emoción que le embargaba, o según quisiera molestar a alguien para armar una leve discusión, su pareja tendía a hablar pausado y por lo bajo.**

**Excepto cuando se enojaba.**

**Nunca le había tocado presenciarlo, pero su cuñado le había contado al respecto. Que cuando hacían enojar a su hermano, podía lograr que el sujeto mas reacio retrocediese. Estaba levemente curioso por verlo en algún momento de aquella manera, solo esperaba que no fuese en su contra; finalmente, salió de su ensueño para poner atención ya que se encontraba llegando a la parte masimportante de todo aquello.**

**-En resumen… y después de hablarlo durante algún tiempo, Tony y yo hemos decidido hacer una alianza muy cercana entre nuestras empresas… por lo que de ahora en delante, Prisma y Starkcompartirán en cierta manera la dirección y el rumbo, aunque si bien no los ramos que cubren (Prisma sigue siendo armamentista y Stark continúa deslindada de ello), Tony Stark podrá tomar decisiones respecto a nosotros y viceversa… -las voces se elevaron de golpe mientras el mas joven tan solo suspiraba y cerraba los ojos- para nosotros es una forma mas fácil de tomar las riendas de todo, sin tener que dividirnos ni empujar la empresa del otro…**

**Las voces continuaban levantándose mientras Rhodey se giraba para ver a Tony con los ojos como platos, pero este tan solo reía**

**-Exactamente a qué se refiere?**

**-Bueno… es que ha dado la noticia incompleta- explicó Tony tratando de no carcajearse- les acaba de aventar esto así para que no se alteren tanto dentro de un momento… pero creo que le resultó en el efecto contrario- dijo sonriendo aún mas grandemente y preocupando al soldado a su lado**

**-Tony… que más falta?...**

**-Ahorita sabrás- respondió**

**-Señor Howard!- exclamó un reportero un poco mas allá- como se lo ha tomado la Junta Directiva de Stark? Como se han proclamado al respecto?... esta decisión fue tomada sin su aprobación?**

**El mas alto frunció el ceño**

**-No tienen mucho que decir, tomando en cuenta que a partir de hace una semana, Prisma compró todas las acciones de la Junta convirtiéndonos en el socio mayoritario total- ante aquello Rhodeyabrió la boca… siendo imitado por el Stark que pareció estar a punto de caerse de la impresión; las voces volvieron a levantarse, mientras Any trataba de calmar a Pepper que parecía estar a punto de entrar en crisis- por supuesto, que vamos a entregar todas esos votos al señor Stark para terminar por disolver la Junta… como ya hemos demostrado, no es necesaria en realidad y yo creo que el señor Stark hará un muy buen trabajo por su cuenta- dijo encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente**

**Tony se acercó a su lado, sonriendo muy a la fuerza antes de susurrar**

**-Voy a asesinarte por esto, lo sabes?- dijo entre dientes- porqué no me dijiste nada?**

**-No me hubieras dejado- musitó Howard calmadamente- pero tenía que hacerlo. Sabes lo que hubiera significado dar en este momento la noticia de nuestro matrimonio y tu embarazo, sacarte de la dirección de Stark hubiera sido lo más sencillo del mundo y no iba a permitir que hicieran eso. Mi deber es protegerte. A ti y al niño.**

**-Pues si quieres protegerme, TÚ solo te vas a encargar de Stark y Prisma, porque yo voy a estar demasiado ocupado los siguientes quince años- gruñó en respuesta Tony sin variar su expresión- y no te has librado, terminaremos de hablar en casa**

**-Aceptado- respondió el mas alto sonriendo muy apenas**

**Tony bufó. Sabía que su pareja tenía razón y que si algo tan simple como el hecho de cambiar los objetivos de la empresa había sido suficiente para que se votara el interdicto en su contra… qué hubieran hecho con la noticia de su familia recién creada? Realmente le hubieran podido poner de patitas en la calle sin poder decir mucho. Suspiró y cerró los ojos algo cansado. Su esposo tenía razón. Suponía que tendría que confiar en él en ese sentido, porque aunque era mucho mas joven que él le había demostrado en mas de una ocasión que podía con lo que le pusiera delante.**

**Le estaba ofreciendo la opción de aferrarse a él para variar. Que no tenía que hacerlo todo solo. Que ya no estaba solo.**

**Howard le observó de reojo levemente preocupado**

**-Te sientes bien Tony?- susurró- necesitas que nos vayamos?- preguntó tomandole la mano por detrás del podio**

**El Stark sabía que con su avanzado embarazo ya no podía aguantar tanto como le gustaba haciendo de todo. Pero no podían dejar aquello así. Habían ido para anunciar al mundo lo que tenían ahora y que si lo dejaban al aire, alguien podía tratar de destruir la felicidad de la que ahora era dueño. Y no quería perder a su familia.**

**-No- dijo con suavidad, sonriendo y viéndole a los ojos- creo que ya es hora**

**-Hey…- Rhodey se acercó por detrás- todo bien? Les están lloviendo preguntas y no han respondido ninguna- dijo frunciendo el ceño- qué están haciendo?**

**-Nada… solamente nos asegurábamos, eso es todo- respondió Tony antes de cerrar los ojos un segundo**

**-Se aseguraban? De qué?**

**El Stark volvió su vista a los reporteros y volvió a levantar una mano. De inmediato, todos guardaron silencio y se tensaron, esperando para ver si al fin sus preguntas serían respondidas. Tony tomó aire**

**-Me temo que no diremos mucho en realidad, mas que lo que necesiten saber- dijo el hombre con lentitud- de todas formas, en estos días continuaremos respondiendo sus dudas, por que ya sé que las enviaran, pero solamente traten de no escandalizar demasiado- sonrió un poco divertido- que está durmiendo y no quiero despertarlo…**

**Todos compusieron expresiones confundidas mientras Howard levantaba los ojos al techo. Esa era su manera de decir las cosas? Finalmente Tony le dirigió una mirada luminosa al otro hombre que le devolvió una sonrisa suave y asintió para darle animos; el Stark se movió un poco hasta quedar levemente recargada su espalda en el pecho de Howard, que le pasó una mano por la cintura. Como lo había supuesto, las exclamaciones de sorpresa y las voces no se hicieron esperar**

**-Son familia?**

**-Acaso son hermanos separados?**

**-Había mas de un Stark desde el inicio?**

**-Bueno, no están muy errados acerca de si somos familia- respondió Tony sonriendo ampliamente y levantando apenas una mano. Howard entrelazó los dedos con los de él, sabiendo que era exactamente lo que quería el otro- Howard y yo estamos casados. Desde hace un par de meses, Tony Stark es el flamante esposo de este chico… que afortunado es el niño, verdad?- dijo cerrando los ojos con agrado mientras el edificio temblaba por el movimiento y las voces de los reporteros, que parecían en pleno extasis por algo así**

**El mas alto se rascó la frente con la mano libre mientras Tony reía complacido**

**-Pideles que no griten y será lo primero que hagan- gruñó Howard**

**Por su parte, el de ojos castaños había visto a Pepper comenzar a ponerse pálida y hacer amago de acercarse… por lo que decidió que mejor era dar las noticias rápido y luego marcharse, antes de que todos se convirtiesen en testigos de un asesinato por demás anunciado.**

**-Ah si… y estoy embarazado!- dijo levantando la voz con tranquilidad y una expresión que hacía parecer que no había dicho nada fuera de lo normal**

**-Vaya circo que hemos armado- dijo Howard entre risas mientras le abrazaba un poco más por detrás y sintiendo que Rhodey se acercaba rápidamente después de haber quedado congelado del susto**

**-Soy un Stark… acostúmbrate, que nos encanta hacer un drama y un teatro de todo… nos encanta llamar la atención- afirmó Tony apretándose un poco mas al otro, que levantó los ojos**

**-Si… realmente nos encanta- susurro**

**Un poco mas allá, Any se alejaba despacio de la pelirroja, cuya aura había pasado a ser algo entre rojo y negro, mientras sus ojos se perdían en una densa sombra**

**-Señorita Potts?...**

**-Ambos… están… muertos…- dijo en un tono muy bajo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	7. Promesa eterna

**BEGINNING**

**CAP 7**

**"Promesa eterna"**

**Howard y Tony se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro en el enorme sillón blanco de espaldas al enorme ventanal que mostraba el océano por detrás. Ambos mantenían la misma expresión neutra y levemente aburrida, con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho, Tony con ambas piernas abiertas en el borde del mueble y Howard con las piernas cruzadas elegantemente; los ojos de los dos se movían al compás de los ires y venires de la mujer pelirroja que caminaba de un lado al otro enfrente de ellos, agitando las manos en un completo paroxismo al tiempo que continuaba gritando a todo el poder de su voz.**

**El genio de mayor edad suspiró profundamente**

**-Que tanto podremos hacerla enojar mas si hacemos el amor en este mismo momento sobre la mesita de centro?- preguntó en un tono de voz baja a lo que el otro ni siquiera se movió**

**Finalmente, Howard bajó sus parpados un milímetro más**

**-Es una dama. No podemos hacer ese tipo de cosas enfrente de una dama por mucho que me tiente al respecto- respondió muy bajo y calmo a lo que Tony se inclino de lado muy levemente**

**-Creeme, ha visto cosas peores. Cosas horrorosas y sin nombre que todavía se resguardan al fondo de sus memorias para cuando tiene que reclamarme con todas las de la ley. Algo como esto sería lo de menos- susurró**

**-Puede ser- admitió Howard- no dudo de que te dé por experimentar cosas que ningún humano sería capaz de hacer… o tratar con posiciones imposibles anatómicamente hablando- muy levemente el borde de uno de sus labios sonrió, en amago de una sonrisa- pero no podemos. No ahora**

**Tony bufó muy imperceptiblemente apretándose los brazos contra el pecho**

**-Y por qué no?**

**-Porque tu amigo podría tratar de atravesarme a balazos- señaló suavemente moviendo la cabeza en dirección de donde el militar se encontraba viéndoles fijamente con expresión severa- y creo que mi hermanito está a punto de una crisis de nervios- añadió a lo que los ojos de Tony se movieron a la figura mas pequeña, que gemía y se cubría los ojos con un fajo de papeles para no observar la ira de la mujer que continuaba moviéndose como si jamás se le fueran a agotar las energías**

**-…y no dejan de entrar llamadas… quieren una fotografía de tu cuerpo sin camisa para ver si es real o están rentando un vientre… y ustedes no me dijeron nada!...**

**Howard se frotó la frente con los dedos… y eso que sus padres todavía no sabían la noticia! Pepper al menos le estaba regalando el preview de lo que le esperaba en los siguientes días. Por su lado Tony había levantado los ojos cada vez mas fastidiado.**

**Uno de los problemas de estar embarazado, era que se había dado cuenta de que su carácter ya de por si variable era ahora imposible; se hartaba con facilidad, le daba hambre a horas que no debería, los pies le dolían terriblemente después de cierto tiempo de estar de pie… y lo peor de todo: se había encontrado pensando en cosas estúpidas que le tenían con los ojos húmedos con una facilidad que le asustó las primeras veces… y ya no soportaba estar despierto mas de las once de la noche.**

**A pesar de que anteriormente podía estarse días… casi semanas… sin dormir en absoluto, ahora aquello le resultaba imposible. Terminaba despidiéndose de su pareja y le dejaba en el laboratorio para irse a la cama, casi tropezando en el camino ya que sus ojos se cerraban por sí solos.**

**Al menos en ese sentido agradecía al chiquillo haber cambiado sus horarios también, ya que en cuanto le veía despedirse, a veces no pasaban ni cinco minutos y le tenía a su lado en la cama. Tomando en cuenta los demonios y espectros que se aseguraban de alterarle el sueño entre la noche, era algo que agradecía profundamente. De todas maneras, el niño ya se encontraba inventándole algo para filtrar sus sueños e impedir las pesadillas.**

**Mocoso del demonio.**

**A su manera, realmente se había hecho importante en la vida del Stark. Lástima que no le hubiese conocido antes del asunto del reactor porque entonces tal vez, muchas cosas hubieran sido diferentes.**

**O a lo mejor no. Era un idiota consumado y probablemente aquella batalla hubiese terminado con él perdiendo Stark… aunque… tal vez aquello tampoco hubiese sido tan malo. Muy distraídamente, se pasó la yema de los dedos por el duro vientre que se ocultaba por debajo del saco y que continuaba siendo un misterio para quienes estaban a su alrededor… excepto por su esposo y su cuñado.**

**Finalmente suspiró cansinamente. Los pies le estaban molestando nuevamente y solo deseaba quitarse los zapatos y levantar los pies sobre la mesita.**

**Afortunadamente, Pepper eligió ese momento para detenerse de golpe y confrontarles de frente con una mirada salvaje y furiosa**

**-Me están escuchando!?**

**-Completamente- musitó Howard aún con expresión serena**

**-Cristalinamente- añadió Tony con fastidio- mira Pepper… en verdad esto es…?**

**-No te atrevas a preguntarme si esto es necesario Anthony Edward Stark, porque a la que están acosando a preguntas y pedidos desde que dejaron la rueda de prensa es a mí! Y Shield ha querido ingresar en los terrenos desde hace horas pero por algún motivo no pueden y adivina a quién están llamando?**

**-A la vecina de al lado para saber si estamos aquí?- preguntó Tony cada vez mas harto, pero su pareja le vió con interés**

**-Tenemos vecina?**

**-Sin contar a los atunes y los delfines y las sardinas, creo que a unos cincuenta kilómetros hay otra residencia- respondió Tony encogiéndose de hombros pero la pelirroja tembló con ira contenida**

**-Y todavía no hablamos del asunto de que hayan decidido aliar empresas y que ambos puedan tomar decisiones de la otra…**

**-Ehh… básicamente se parece mas a una fusión que a una alianza- dijo Tony levantando un dedo- pero Howard se negó y estoy de acuerdo porque no quiero que Stark pierda mi apellido- se encogió de hombros- ya se que de todas formas podía dejársele… pero ya llegara su momento cuando nuestro niño herede lo suyo en su momento- afirmó- además… yo no voy a liderar nada- respondió tallándose los ojos con hastío- seguiré construyendo e inventando… pero a partir de ahora, lo que tengas que reclamar o revisar en lo referente a Stark, hablalo con él- dijo señalando con el dedo gordo a Howard, que levantó una mano a modo de saludo**

**Pepper**** parpadeó**

**-Tony y yo decidimos que si bien antes solamente le era una ayuda para que tu no cargaras con todo y él tuviese mas tiempo libre, puedo tomar todas las responsabilidades del negocio dentro de lo referente a juntas, decisiones administrativas y demás; yo no tengo problema con responder a todo y trabajarlo en conjunto con lo que tengo de pendientes para Prisma, ya que en ese sentido tengo la ventaja de que la mitad de mi trabajo la comparto con mi hermanito aquí presente… no te preocupes- dijo al ver que la mujer abría la boca- no te quitaré tu trabajo… piensa en lo positivo de esto, a diferencia de Tony, yo no te daré motivos para tener migraña o gritarme…- sonrió suavemente cerrando los ojos mientras la mujer parecía meditar en sus palabras**

**-Al menos, no muy seguido…- murmuró Any un poco mas allá, rodando los ojos entre la diversión y la desesperación**

**-Bien… supongo que eso puedo pasarlo- musitó la pelirroja entornando los ojos- pero lo del embarazo!... su matrimonio! Porqué no me dijeron nada!?**

**-Para evitarnos el regaño que de todas formas nos estás dando- gruñó el genio cada vez de peor humor; su pareja le vió de lado con algo de preocupación, haciéndole suspirar- no Howy, no me siento mal… solo… algo incómodo…**

**-Quieres recostarte?- preguntó con suavidad a lo que Pepper se tensó**

**-Ya lo vas a tener?**

**-Qué? NO!- exclamó Tony abriendo grandemente los ojos antes de gemir- tengo calor, tengo frio, se me hinchan los pies… tengo hambre y estoy incomodo, te parece que estoy dando a luz!?- exclamó temblando repentinamente**

**La mujer tan solo levantó una ceja con expresión aburrida**

**-Ya antes de esto era un dramático- dijo dirigiéndose al Stark mas joven que le había colocado una almohada en la espalda al otro- y a ti se te ocurre que es una buena idea, embarazarlo y ponerlo hormonal?**

**-Bueno… es mi idea mas brillante y como todas las ideas de este tipo, los efectos secundarios son bienvenidos- afirmó el de cabello en puntas antes de percibir la gélida mirada de la mujer- ahora que dije?**

**-Entonces… en verdad ÉL está embarazado…- musitó**

**Howard y Tony parpadearon al mismo tiempo, antes de verse de reojo y asentir, a lo que ella se cubrió los ojos con una mano**

**-No… quiero que me expliquen bajo que concepto o cosas raras experimentaron que Tony realmente quedó… esperando- musitó en un tono bajo a lo que repentinamente el Stark sonrió con maldad- Y NO TE ATREVAS A TRATAR DE DECIRMELO TONY!... cuando dijiste que tú no tenías período no pensé que hablabas de la forma… tan literal como…**

**-Por todos los cielos, Pepper, claro que no!- exclamó de pronto el de ojos castaños mientras un escalofrío lo recorría- en esos momentos no hablaba de algo como esto, ni siquiera yo lo sabía!**

**-Bueno… no quiero saber mas!- exclamó la mujer antes de arrojarle su celular a Howard, que lo atrapó en el aire con cara de sorpresa- tu atiende el teléfono- dijo señalando al mas joven- TÚ apaga los fuegos que iniciaste. Por esta semana, yo me voy a tomar unas MUY merecidas vacaciones lejos de toda esta locura- soltó**

**Tony compuso una mirada compungida y de cachorro golpeado**

**-En verdad vas a abandonarme, en este momento en el que mas te necesito de toda mi vida?**

**-No me necesitas a mi, tienes marido, así que úsalo como se debe- respondió con frialdad la mujer antes de verle con suavidad- Tony…**

**El aludido la miró aún con esa expresión de niño pequeño al que están gritando injustamente; la pelirroja respiró profundo**

**-Un hijo no es un juego. No es como uno de tus inventos, que puedes hacerlo y luego dejarlo olvidado en un rincón. Estás hablando de otro ser vivo, uno que va a depender de ti y de que te mantengas saludable y en tus trece por él… trata de no arruinarlo… tú mejor que nadie, debes de saberlo…**

**-Lo sé- respondió con suavidad antes de sonreir un poco y sentir como su pareja le apretaba la mano- lo sé. Lo haré bien, vas a ver. Vas a sentirte orgullosa**

**-Eso espero- dijo esta antes devolverle el gesto por primera vez en aquel rato- ahora… sé que esto es extraño… pero… podrías enseñarme?**

**-Enseñarte?- repitió despacio el hombre algo confundido antes de ver a su pareja y luego, de nuevo a la mujer**

**Por primera vez, Rhodey avanzó apenas**

**-Se refiere… a, bueno…- vió unos segundos a Howard y luego a Pepper que asintió- a tu estómago…**

**-Oh! Haberlo dicho de antes- replicó Tony antes de ponerse de pie ayudado por su esposo- vamos niño, ni que fuera mujer ¬¬**

**-Lo sé, pero nunca está de mas- respondió Howard encogiéndose de hombros a lo que el otro se acercó a sus amigos y comenzó a abrirse el saco**

**-Esto es como un aterrador tipo de deja vu- dijo Tony comenzando a hacerse hacia atrás la prenda- ya lo hice una vez con Obadiah y no resultó en algo bueno- vió con sospechas a su amigo que se había acercado mas- no vas a sacarme al bebé con unas garras al estilo de Alien, verdad?- preguntó viéndole de reojo a lo que Rhodey rodó los ojos**

**-Basta Tony- dijo antes de dejar salir una leve exclamación de sorpresa, al revelarse el bulto ya crecido y firme que indicaba la presencia del bebé en el interior del cuerpo del otro.**

**El soldado parecía estar levemente asustado y la mujer, le acercó un poco la mano antes de retirarla como si pudiese quemarse con aquello; Tony tembló con una leve irritación antes de cubrirse nuevamente**

**-Muy bien, suficiente, hagamos esto como en los museos, ver y no tocar- rezongó antes de abrazarse a sí mismo, aún siendo observado por sus amigos- por favor! Me hacen sentir como si fuera algún tipo de fenómeno!**

**-Eso es porque eres un fenómeno Tony… pero en ti, tampoco es algo extraño- respondió Rhodey, haciendo que inmediatamente Howard y Any se tensasen y frunciesen el ceño**

**-Hey!- exclamaron ambos chicos con molestia**

**-Tener la capacidad de traer vida al mundo no te hace un fenómeno!- replicó el joven de cabello ondulado apretando con fuerza los papeles que tenía en brazos**

**-Solo porque muy pocos hayan explotado esa posibilidad no los hace… entes extraños… o como para querer investigarlos como si fueran animales…- comenzó a decir Howard tan molesto como su hermano, a lo que Tony rápidamente le tomó del brazo**

**-Tranquilo Howy… Rhodey no lo estaba diciendo como insulto- explicó a lo que el militar levantó ambas manos- es como nos llevamos. No estaba siendo grosero o insultando a nuestro bebé…**

**-Lamento si les ofendí de alguna manera, no fue mi intención- dijo suavemente el hombre, haciendo que ambos hermanos se relajasen lentamente**

**Tony sonrió un poco, palmeando el brazo de su pareja antes de volver a ver a su mejor amigo**

**-Disculpalos. Por lo que entendí el día que me enteré de la noticia, Howard y su hermano comparten esta capacidad de reproducirse… así que supongo que en algún momento les debieron de haber insultado con tus palabras- explicó el millonario, haciendo parpadear a su pareja que le vió con curiosidad- tú lo dijiste- explicó Tony encogiéndose de hombros- dijiste que en tu familia ya existía la predisposición a esto, así que supongo que te referías a ustedes- añadió a lo que el otro suspiró aliviado**

**-Si… algo así…**

**-Es una lástima que no te hayas hecho un chequeo- dijo Pepper sonriendo divertida a lo que el Stark levantó una ceja- ya sabes. Un eco. Para poder ver al bebé…**

**-No me lo hago porque no quiero que me pongan un gel frío y viscoso en el estómago y tener a un médico raro queriendo vender la noticia por todos lados y tocándome en partes que fuera de las damas… y tú- dijo añadiendo a Howard señalándole con un dedo- no me hace gracia que manoseen…**

**-Pero de todas formas, tendríamos que hacerte un chequeo- interrumpió Any con seriedad- de hecho, hay manera de hacerlo… sin ese líquido viscoso… de hecho, no te incomodaría mucho en realidad- afirmó sonriendo suavemente a lo que todos voltearon a verle**

**-En verdad? Nos mostrarían las imágenes cuando suceda?- preguntó la mujer levemente emocionada, a lo que Tony le vio con extrañeza- qué? Me gustan los bebes ¬¬**

**-Podemos hacerlo en este momento- dijo Howard encogiéndose de hombros- ya le había pedido a Any que trajera lo necesario para hacerle la revisión que le tocaba… tienes el maletín?**

**-Por supuesto- afirmó el menor dejando el fajo de papeles en la mesita de centro y levantando una pequeña valija plateada que tenía a un lado de los pies; la colocó de lado y se podían leer "Prisma Corp" grabado el lado expuesto, así como una curiosa filigrana en donde iba la A, mostrando el cristal piramidal símbolo de la empresa y que parecía moverse sobre su eje.**

**Howard se acercó a este y lo abrió, dejando ver algunos pequeños botones del tamaño de monedas de un centavo americano, tres entradas pequeñas y sin cables para el televisor y lo que parecía un control pequeño; Tony se tensó y gruñó.**

**-Tengo que hacerlo?**

**-Ya hemos dejado pasar muchos meses- dijo Any entornando los ojos- y por el momento YO soy tu médico particular. Este momento es tan bueno como lo hubiera sido antes. Al menos ya dejaste la bebida, lo cuál es muy bueno para el pequeño pero aún así, un chequeo no va a matarte…**

**-Anda Tony… no creo que vayamos a ver nada que no te hayamos visto antes en Youtube- señaló Rhodey sonriendo divertido y sentándose en uno de los sillones cercanos**

**El aludido gruñó pero no se retiró cuando su cuñado se acercó, tomando los pequeños botoncitos y comenzando a colocárselos alrededor de la cintura descubierta como si se tratasen de pequeñas ventosas. Solo en un momento, pegó un respingo**

**-Hey! Eso dolió!**

**-Lo siento… si no te movieras, no te pellizcaría- replicó con calma el de cabello ondulado antes de ponerse en pie y dirigirse para conectar las entradas al televisor. Su hermano mayor tan solo le dirigió una mirada de sospecha, mas no dijo nada mientras el otro buscaba el canal que sintonizaría aquello- listo**

**Howard tomó el pequeño control del maletín, antes de dejar este en la mesita de centro junto con los papeles y encender el aparato.**

**De inmediato, una imagen a color y con luz se percibió en el televisor… al tiempo que una pequeña figura removiéndose se dejó ver. Rápidamente, Pepper le colocó una silla por detrás al Starkque se había hecho hacia atrás al sentir como las piernas le flaqueaban. Por primera vez desde el momento en que se hubiese enterado de su embarazo… estaba viendo a su hijo.**

**-Se ve bastante bien, verdad?- dijo Any sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la pantalla y se inclinaba para ver mejor- brazos, piernas… jajajaja, hermano, creo que heredó tu nariz! Y felicidades, es varón…**

**-Bueno, ya sabíamos que galan iba a nacer, es hijo de dos de las personas mas hermosas del planeta- respondió este encogiéndose de hombros pero sonriendo con todo el orgullo posible antes de ver a Tony, que tenía los ojos completamente abiertos ante lo que estaba presenciando**

**-Oh cielos! Creo que se movió!- soltó Pepper colocando sus manos muy cerca de su boca- se está moviendo!**

**-Pobre niño… va a tener tu trasero Tony- soltó Rhodey sonriendo tan animado como los demás**

**-Como logran que tenga luz?- preguntó la mujer**

**-Cada uno de los pequeños chips envía una onda que es recibida por los sensores de los otros, alrededor de su vientre- explicó el mayor, con la mirada fija en la pantalla mientras movía el control para virar la imagen- la onda produce un nivel de iluminación que nosotros ni el bebé detectan pero nuestros sensores sí… y lo amplifican… algo como la visión nocturna de los gatos, pero masespecífica y con mejor calidad- afirmó con orgullo**

**Por su lado Tony no escuchaba nada. Estaba absortó en la visión del pequeño cuerpecito que dormía y descansaba plácidamente en su interior. Aún muy pequeño para sobrevivir fuera de él sin ayuda, pero lo suficientemente formado para poder notar los detalles de este; sus labios, sus parpados… ya hasta pestañas tenía!. Apretaba muy suavemente los dedos de las manos y su corazón se escuchaba con toda la claridad del mundo.**

**Incluso le pareció que volteaba muy apenas la cabeza cuando Howard hablaba y no pudo evitar sino sonreir estúpidamente.**

**Así que así se sentía ver a tu hijo por primera vez! Un pequeño ser que llevaba su carne y sangre. Una criatura que confiaba a ciegas en que estaría a salvo en su interior, lejos de cualquier peligro que pudiera terminar con su existencia; lastima que era el hijo de Tony Stark por lo que el peligro ya era algo de ellos pero aún así… miles de promesas tontas y juramentos pasaron por su mente a la velocidad de la luz.**

**Todas para su pequeño aun por nacer.**

**Suspiró profundamente y se pasó una mano por un lado, cuidadosamente para no despegar aquellas ventosas de su cintura. Y entonces, el pequeño se removió con fuerza hacia un lado, haciendo saltar a todos los presentes, incluso a él mismo ya que había sentido el golpe justamente donde había colocado la mano.**

**-Vieron eso? Por todos los cielos, vieron eso!?- exclamaba Rhodey sonriendo y señalando el televisor- viejo, viste eso!?**

**-Creo que sabe donde está su mamá- comentó Pepper sonriendo de igual manera y riendo entrecortadamente**

**-Claro que sabe donde esta su mamá- añadió Howard levantando la barbilla y dirigiéndole una mirada luminosa a Tony, que levantó la vista para verlo- es Tony Stark. Es una luz por si mismo. Cualquiera podría verlo en donde fuera…**

**El aludido sonrió suavemente y asintió una vez antes de volver a pasarse la mano por el vientre.**

**No estaba seguro de si sería una buena madre. Pero al menos lo intentaría. Por él.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Aquella noche Tony y Howard se encontraban acostados en su cama, el primero abrazado de la cintura del otro y recargado en este con los ojos cerrados y el otro, trabajando en su pequeño celular en algunos planos que tenía pendientes.**

**Normalmente para esa hora, Tony ya estaría en el segundo sueño sin que nada lo perturbase (tal vez con la excepción de las pesadillas pero estas ya no eran tan vividas y comenzaban a ser menos comunes) pero en aquellos momentos, hizo un leve ruido con los labios que hizo que su pareja voltease un poco con preocupación.**

**-Tony?**

**-Mi padre…- dijo el hombre en un tono suave y sin abrir los ojos- siempre pensé que mi padre me odiaba por haber nacido. El tenerme ahí provocaba que tuviese que distraerse de su trabajo y que no pudiese dedicarse a tiempo completo a sus invenciones o a la empresa- suspiró**

**El mas joven no le interrumpió, sabiendo que el otro deseaba ser escuchado. Así que tan solo levantó una mano y acarició su cabeza con suavidad, pasando la yema de los dedos por entre sus revueltos cabellos**

**-A veces decía que estaba orgulloso de lo que hacía. Por supuesto, estaba poniendo en alto el apellido Stark- continuó- incluso… bueno, tu viste el video. Él decía que yo era lo mas importante. Pero nunca lo demostró. Me hacía ir de donde él estuviese, me regañaba y castigaba cuando le interrumpía, a pesar de que yo en un inicio solo quería pasar algo de tiempo con él; realmente se enojaba mucho y gritaba para que alguien me llevara lejos. A veces podía estar días sin regresar a casa, porque la empresa era muy importante y tenía juntas de negocios, viajes o presentaciones a todas horas…**

**Howard se tensó suavemente y su mirada se entristeció, comenzando a entender lo que le estaba diciendo**

**-Yo solo quería a mi padre. Pero él… él quería mas a su empresa. Amaba mas sus proyectos e invenciones que a su propia familia. Nosotros estábamos después de todo lo demás- dijo- sabes que gracias a él es que tengo tantos problemas para dejar de beber?**

**-No… no lo sabía- susurró el mas joven con el corazón apretado dolorosamente.**

**A pesar de ser hijo de un Tony Stark y haber pasado tiempo con este… nunca se había tomado el tiempo de preguntarle acerca de su abuelo o el porque parecía desdeñar cualquier tema que involucrara a su pasado, antes de conocer a su madre; ahora., lo entendía un poco mejor. No quería regresar a lo malo. No quería volver a sentir dolor y no quería traer de vuelta todo lo negativo que implicaba el tener que recordar una época anterior a su propia familia.**

**Todo aquel tiempo, lo había mal entendido.**

**Incluso su propio nombre.**

**Ahora comprendía por qué su madre le había llamado así y porqué su padre gustaba de decirlo en voz alta y con el orgullo reflejado en sus ojos. Él, Howard, representaba la fina línea de separación entre el pasado de sus padres y el nuevo futuro que habían construido juntos. Era un nuevo comenzar… y todo ese tiempo, él lo había despreciado aunque esa no hubiera sido su intención. Vaya que a la vida le gustaba pegar donde mas dolía a su debido momento. Y lo peor, era que sabía que se lo merecía.**

**Pero al parecer, aún había algo que hacer. Le estaban dando una oportunidad de corregirse y de paso, ayudar a alguien que le necesitaba tan desesperadamente como él.**

**-Una noche mi padre, estando totalmente borracho me tomó y me hizo beber lo mismo que él- dijo- yo solamente tenía nueve años. Nueve años y terminé totalmente borracho en la alfombra de la casa- dejó escapar una risita fría- desde entonces… ya te imaginarás. En todo caso, no soy precisamente el modelo de madre que nuestro hijo querría conocer… un genio, billonario, mujeriego y borracho…**

**-Tony…- trató de interrumpir el mas joven pero el otro movió apenas la cabeza**

**-De todas maneras. No pensaba tener familia en realidad. No es algo que se me daba. Si iba a continuar con la empresa de mi padre y tratar de ser mejor y tener toda la vida para mi, algo como una familia estaba vetado- movió de nuevo la cabeza al percibir como el mas joven estaba a punto de hablar- y entonces…- sonrió aun sin abrir los ojos- apareció este chiquillo impertinente, grosero y altanero, que no le importaba si yo era Tony Stark o no, dispuesto a hacerme frente… y a no abandonarme a pesar de todo y a darme la mano cuando más necesitaba de alguien que realmente me comprendiese y no me dejase solo… sin importar si yo llegaba a ser cruel con él o si le hablaba feo… aun a punto de morir… a pesar de que otros vinieron y le exigieron abandonarme porque ese era mi destino… no me abandonó…**

**Apretó una de sus manos contra la ropa del otro**

**-Y ahora… ahora tengo una familia. Tengo una pareja, estoy a punto de tener un hijo y he dejado Stark en las manos de alguien más para poder dedicarme a esas personas que son importantes en mi vida…- murmuró**

**Y entonces finalmente abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada hasta dar con el otro, que continuaba viéndole fijamente; Tony entrecerró los ojos y tragó pesado, antes de apretarle un poco más.**

**-Quiero que me hagas una promesa Howard…- pidió- prométeme… que pase lo que pase… que sin importar que tan significativo sea Prisma para ti, tus inventos o el poder demostrar lo grande que eres… tu familia siempre va a ser mas importante que tu trabajo. Que nosotros siempre vamos a estar por encima de cualquier cosa y cualquier fama, dinero o poder… que siempre seremos primero nosotros y Prisma después- su voz tembló suavemente a lo que el mas joven le abrazó contra su pecho, pero Tony continuó viéndole a los ojos- Prométemelo…**

**El aludido clavó sus ojos oscuros en los castaños del otro… y sonrió con suavidad. Muy lentamente se inclinó sobre el otro para besar su frente descubierta**

**-Te lo prometo- susurró antes de apretar una de sus manos con la propia- tú y el niño son lo mas valioso que tengo en esta vida. Prisma… ya no es nada. Nada al lado de ustedes, porque hacerlos felices a ustedes es mi máxima meta en la vida ahora. Nada nunca va a ser primero que ustedes y su seguridad y felicidad- murmuró**

**Tony sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, antes de apoyarse en su pecho y suspirar profundo.**

**-Odio ser cursi- gruñó cansinamente a lo que su pareja rió divertido.**

**-Me gusta cuando te pones cursi. Lo he grabado todo y lo subiré a Youtube por la mañana- afirmó Howard a lo que el otro le golpeó con suavidad, riendo de igual manera**

**-Hazlo y te asesinaré…**

**-Eso no hará que la gente deje de ver el video y cuando lo borres, ya será muy tarde- replicó el mas joven, dejando su celular a un lado y apagando la lamparita que tenía a su lado**

**-Idiota- susurró Tony ya a medio dormir**

**-Te amo- replicó en respuesta el mas joven**

**-Yo también- musitó Tony una última vez antes de quedarse profundamente dormido- pero eso no te quita lo idiota…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Beep, beep, beep…**

**Algo zumbaba cerca. Howard gruñó y se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada cercana, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello del otro hombre que apenas y suspiró ante ello.**

**-Beep, beep, beep…**

**Finalmente, imposibilitado de ignorar aquel molesto sonido, el mas joven estiró un brazo y tomó su celular personal, leyendo el nombre de su hermano en la llamada entrante; suspirando pesadamente, pulsó el sensor para contestar y se lo acercó al oído**

**-Anthony… sabes qué horas son?**

**-Eso no te había importado antes- la voz del menor sonaba cansada pero totalmente seria- no te quejes de que te llame a estas horas de la madrugada cuando durante años en estos momentos normalmente te encontrabas trabajando y haciendo un ruido de los mil demonios sin importarte el sueño ajeno…**

**-Bien, bien, ya entendí el concepto, muchas gracias- dijo débilmente antes de ahogar un bostezo- me dirás ahora porqué decides despertarme cuando finalmente estoy cumpliendo tu deseo de dormir mas o menos de forma saludable?**

**-Necesito que vengas al laboratorio- dijo firmemente, haciendo que su hermano se enderezase un poco en la cama- necesitas ver algo**

**-Es grave?**

**-No… no es tanto grave… es mas lo que implica- respondió el menor- te veo en una hora- terminó antes de cortar la llamada**

**El chico se quedó observando la pantalla de su teléfono sin comprender. En verdad tenía que ser algo serio si el chico le ordenaba acudir a los laboratorios principales de Prisma y no se apersonaba directamente él en la casa del Stark; suspiró pesadamente antes de voltear a ver a su pareja, que continuaba durmiendo pero que de todas formas, musitaba algo en sueños. Sonrió muy suavemente antes de inclinarse por encima de su cuerpo y acercar sus labios a su oído**

**-Volveré antes de que despiertes- susurró antes de besarle la mejilla con suavidad- te amo- dijo antes de moverse un poco más y besarle su vientre- a ti también**

**Un momento después, salía por la puerta de la habitación al tiempo que Tony abría muy apenas los ojos y sonreía**

**-Mas te vale- dijo en un tono bajo antes de girarse y abrazar con fuerza la almohada del otro, sonriendo mas feliz de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	8. La llamada

**BEGINNING**

**CAP 8**

**"La llamada"**

**Las calles se encontraban frías y muy apenas iluminadas por los húmedos faroles que dejaban caer una débil luz amarillenta y opaca sobre las banquetas. A pesar de que se trataba de la ciudad que nunca dormía, había ciertas zonas que no estaban tan propensas al ir y venir de los coches y de los paseantes que continuaban en activo a pesar de las tempranas horas de la madrugada.**

**Una solitaria figura oscura se movía a través de aquellas sombras y luces, cubriéndose con un largo abrigo de la incesante y fría llovizna que en esos momentos flotaba por encima de negocios y hogares.**

**Aunque venía de muy lejos… prácticamente del otro lado del país, solamente le había tomado un par de minutos pasar de la construcción que tenían en el estado de California a otra mas pequeña, en la isla de Manhattan. Y de ahí, hacer a pie los kilómetros que le separaban de aquella edificación plateada y alta, que se encontraba totalmente a oscuras excepto por el ornamentado anuncio en la cima, con un enorme cristal piramidal que giraba al aire lanzando sus reflejos de luz blanca hacia el resto de edificaciones cercanas.**

**El cuerpo oscuro, sin detenerse por las puertas cerradas o por el anuncio que indicaba que aquel edificio se encontraba cerrado para el público colocó una de sus manos en uno de los cristales de las puertas principales; una tenue luz azul brilló debajo de esta, antes de que con un chasquido y un movimiento deslizante, la puerta se hiciese a un lado permitiéndole al recién llegado ingresar al cálido interior de la construcción.**

**El silencio era realmente curioso.**

**Algo zumbaba en el aire y aquel sujeto se quedó quieto durante algunos segundos, antes de dirigirse a uno de los elevadores cercanos.**

**Era realmente extraordinario como la mente se encargaba de producir aquel sonido, para cubrir la falta de uno real en el exterior. Mientras aguardaba que el aparato se detuviese en el piso donde se encontraba, se pasó un dedo por el oído, tratando de ahuyentar el zumbido; finalmente, un ligero timbrazo y el abrirse de las puertas del elevador le invitaron a ingresar en este, a lo que el hombre se detuvo cerca del centro y pulsó el botón que le llevaría a uno de los niveles mas profundos de aquel edificio.**

**Solo tenía que aguardar unos minutos.**

**Se meció sobre los talones y las puntas de los pies, guardándose las manos en el interior de los bolsillos y buscando un poco de calor en estos. Debido a que sus trabajadoras… no eran del tipo que necesitasen de calefacción y normalmente solo encendían estos durante el día cuando tenían clientes y demás, estos permanecían apagados durante la noche, con tal vez las excepciones de los laboratorios donde alguno de los dos hermanos se encontrase trabajando.**

**Lo que significaba que en ese momento el elevador se sentía como una nevera móvil.**

**Finalmente el aparato se detuvo con un ligero golpe sordo y las puertas se abrieron hacia un pasillo totalmente negro, hacia el que la figura ingreso, deteniéndose apenas cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron detrás suyo; aquella persona respiró profundamente y se rascó la frente durante algunos momentos. Si no fuera porque su mente era mas científica que ninguna otra cosa, aquella oscuridad en verdad se le haría pesada.**

**Aunque claro, tampoco ayudaba haber vivido durante su infancia en un sitio donde la lógica era fácilmente desafiable cada segundo del día.**

**Finalmente llegó a una sección del pasillo donde una débil línea de luz delineaba la puerta de uno de los laboratorios. Normalmente aquello no sucedía ya que mantenían las zonas de trabajo selladas totalmente… pero debido a que la persona presente no se encontraba trabajando en nada específicamente peligroso o que necesitase de silencio absoluto (aunque siendo de noche y con el edificio totalmente vacío, aquello era evidente), la habitación no había sido sellada.**

**Finalmente la figura se detuvo ante la puerta y golpeó un par de veces, antes de abrirla.**

**De inmediato, aquella persona levantó una mano para cubrirse los ojos debido al brillo de las potentes luces blancas que provenían de las hileras de reflectores alineados en el techo.**

**-Pensé que tal vez no vendrías- la voz del menor de los hermanos se dejó escuchar casi al fondo de aquel laboratorio, mientras la figura en el abrigo finalmente bajaba la mano y avanzaba hasta donde se encontraba el otro- por tu tono de voz era obvio que no tenías ganas de levantarte de la cama- los labios de aquel chico de ojos castaño claro y cabello ondulado, se curvaron en una muy leve sonrisa- en otra ocasión, realmente me hubiera gustado pensar que finalmente estabas sometiendo tu cuerpo al descanso necesario…**

**-Pero sin embargo, esto te pareció lo suficientemente importante como para sacarme de la cama- Howard se retiró el abrigo del cuerpo y lo colocó en el respaldo de la silla mas cercana, antes de sortear un par de mesas de investigación para detenerse al lado de su hermano, que observaba una enorme pantalla de cristal donde algunas fotos de su bebé, así como varios resultados de exámenes se mostraban- en momentos como este me alegra que hayamos colocado las puertas interconectadas en ambos edificios menores o tendría que haber tomado un avión… y realmente no quiero dejar a Tony solo tanto tiempo**

**-Lo sé… tal vez deberías pensar en construir en tu tiempo libre la segunda versión de las interdimensionales para no tener que batallar en caso de que te encuentres en un sitio donde no puedas instalar una puerta de golpe- respondió el menor, enfundado en una bata blanca de laboratorio y pasándose la punta de los dedos por el labio inferior**

**El mayor de los hermanos frunció levemente el ceño**

**-Era necesario que pincharas a Tony mientras le colocabas el dispositivo?**

**-Sabes que no me hubiera dejado hacerlo de la otra manera- respondió el mas joven con tranquilidad- y necesitaba obtener un poco de sangre del bebé para asegurarme de revisarlo adecuadamente… tu sabes que tú y yo… y en realidad ninguno de nuestros hermanos puede tener hijos sin llevar la posibilidad de… contagiarlos- terminó aumentando un poco su sonrisa pero volviéndola algo lacónica**

**Howard entornó aún mas su mirada**

**-Contagiarlos…- musitó entre dientes- estás hablando como mamá…**

**-Tal vez tu y yo veamos esto como algo mas positivo que negativo- afirmó Any aún paseando su mirada por la pantalla enfrente suyo- pero mamá lo considera una maldición. Sabes que siempre está auténticamente asustado y no es para menos…**

**-Lo dices porque todavía no se olvida de cuando destroce sin querer la cuna o cuando mande a volar de una patada el coche del borracho imbécil que le llamó "perro estúpido"?... o cuando en una rabieta levantaste la mesa con todo y el tío Thor, teniendo solamente año y medio?- comenzó a reir ante la expresión incómoda y ruborizada de su hermano menor, que se había encogido y cruzado de brazos- oh, vamos Anthony! Fue divertido!**

**-No para mí- dijo levantando la mirada- sabes que cuando mamá te castigaba, lo hacía en serio…**

**-Bien… si, prefería mil veces los castigos del tio Loki- afirmó el de ojos oscuros cerrando estos y sonriendo mientras se colocaba las manos en la cadera- ahhh… pasar tiempo de cara a esa pared curva… como me gustaba…**

**-Si, como que como castigo no funcionaba realmente- afirmó el menor antes de sacudir la cabeza- de todas maneras, no te llamé por los recuerdos de nuestra mas que increíble infancia… sino por esto…**

**Pulsó un par de botones sensibles en la pantalla y tres ventanas nuevas se abrieron, mostrando unos gráficos de barras, haciendo que el mayor levantase la vista y volviese a fruncir el ceño**

**-Y estos son…**

**-Nuestra madre… tú… y tu hijo- anunció golpeando con la yema de un dedo los tres gráficos hasta que estos se colocaron uno al lado del otro**

**Howard inspiró profundo y cerró los ojos. No había necesidad de que su hermano hiciera aquello pero se dio cuenta de que trataba de llamarle la atención acerca de algo que sabía que en algún momento, sería importante sobre todo si esperaba tener una vida tranquila al lado de Tony; se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó mejor colocando el peso sobre un lado antes de volver a hablar**

**-Qué sugieres que haga?- preguntó suavemente**

**El menor de los hermanos se encogió un poco de hombros**

**-Que puedo decirte yo en realidad?- musitó Any sacudiendo un poco la cabeza- deberías decirle a Tony… pero tal vez… sería bueno que le dijeses después de presentarle a nuestros padres- pudo percibir como la sonrisa de su hermano se congelaba por el miedo- en algún momento tienes que decirles Howard. Estás casado y vas a ser padre. Qué esperabas? Ni papá ni mamá supieron de lo que hiciste… cómo tomarías tú que tu hijo llegara de pronto con la noticia de que fue a un supuesto campamento… para que luego decirte que en realidad manejaba una empresa multinacional einterdimensional, que esta casado con un "Tú" mas joven… y que además vas a ser abuelo?**

**-Basicamente me estás diciendo que vaya haciendo mi testamento y eso no suena nada alentador- respondió Howard haciendo una mueca antes de pasar su mirada hacia la imagen de su pequeño en la pantalla y sonreir- pero valdrá la pena, vaya…**

**-Me imagino- suspiró Any sonriendo suavemente- a mí van a matarme por no detenerte…**

**-No en realidad- apuntó Howard con un dedo- básicamente te mataran al igual que a mi por no decir nada acerca de Prisma… fuera de eso, no pueden regañarte por lo que hice porque tu estabas muy MUY lejos de donde yo me encontraba, así que no podías hacer nada al respecto**

**-Supongo que tienes razón- suspiró el mas joven moviéndose hasta otra de las mesa cercanas y sentándose en esta- qué harás acerca… de… bueno, lo que tu ya sabes?**

**-Hacer?- el mayor de los hermanos sonrió con diversión- pues sentirme orgulloso, qué mas!... mi niño va a tener el cerebro de su mamá y la fuerza de su papá… quien no querría un pequeñin que pueda levantar el refrigerador o uno de tus coches cuando la pelota se le cuele por debajo?**

**-Tengo un par de ideas- sonrió divertido Any viéndole a los ojos- nuestro difunto abuelo materno… y nuestra madre, son los primeros que se me ocurren- comenzó a reir a lo que su hermano se rascó la nuca**

**-Bien, puede ser- cedió antes de encogerse de hombros- papá pensara que es muy divertido… recuerdas que le encantaba que levantaramos sus armaduras?**

**-Si, lo recuerdo- asintió con suavidad el menor de los hermanos antes de suspirar- y entonces?**

**Howard pasó una vez los dedos por la imagen de su pequeño por nacer antes de girarse hacia su hermano y sonreír nerviosamente**

**-Creo… que al mal paso hay que darle prisa…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Aquella tarde Tony y Howard le daban vueltas a toda la casa, asegurándose de que estaba suficientemente limpia y recogida.**

**Había pasado un mes… y finalmente había sucedido.**

**-Papá?- Howard le había llamado algunas horas atrás- hey… disculpa por no haberme comunicado todo este tiempo**

**-Howard?- Tony padre había suspirado- es bueno escucharte de nuevo hijo… como está todo por allá? Como están tú y tu hermano?**

**-Estamos bien- afirmó en un tono bajo, tratando de no sonar asustado o preocupado**

**-Cómo está Any? Cómo se está sintiendo?- la voz de su padre parecía levemente ansiosa aunque con un tono que le indicaba que estaba tratando de disimular, haciendo que el chico levantase una ceja**

**-Él esta bien… como siempre, de buen animo, moviéndose de aquí para allá…- se encogió de hombros a pesar de que no podía verle- bueno, aunque últimamente se cansa demasiado pero… eso es debido a que tiene que hacerse cargo de muchas cosas a la vez… y esta comiendo menos de lo acostumbrado, pero ya sabes que se pone así cuando se estresa- afirmó**

**Y es que desde que había tenido que tomar casi a solas las riendas de Prisma mientras su hermano atendía a Tony y su embarazo, mas el hecho de que tenía que estar armando entrevistas telefónicas y demás en ausencia de Pepper que realmente se había tomado esas vacaciones, el menor de los hermanos casi estaba a punto de una crisis; había sido un milagro que aceptase estar en la casa cuando la reunión se llevase a cabo, pero solo había accedido porque como había dicho "Prisma fue responsabilidad de ambos y al menos en ese sentido, yo tengo tanta culpa como tú"**

**-No debería estresarse… no es bueno para la salud de ambos- había dicho Tony padre a través del teléfono, haciendo que su hijo levantase una ceja… la salud de ambos?**

**-No te preocupes, no creo que su salud esté en riesgo- afirmó pero su padre hizo un leve ruidito del otro lado del parlante**

**-Y eso de que no come bien… se supone que debería de comer el doble!**

**-Bueno… todos los chiquillos en crecimiento necesitan comer un poco mas, pero creo que su problema es que no quiere engordar jejeje y lo entiendo- afirmó el hermano mayor mientras un extraño silencio se hacía del otro lado- papá?**

**-Hace mucho que no te escuchaba reir conmigo- había musitado la voz del adulto al otro lado**

**Howard suspiró con tristeza. Tenía razón. No lo había hecho por estar cegado con sus ideas extrañas de que no se merecía el orgullo de su padre y que al menos hasta que tuviese su reconocimiento, no podía mas que concentrarse en el trabajo y nada mas. Lástima que ahora iba a echarlo todo a perder en cierta manera pero… no se arrepentía. Al menos, no por el lado de su familia.**

**-Lo siento- dijo sinceramente- de hecho… hay muchas cosas de las que en verdad me arrepiento y que me gustaría decirte… pero prometo que será diferente… hay… cosas que no había entendido antes y que ahora sí… es… un poco vergonzoso a decir verdad- musitó suavemente**

**Del otro lado no se dejó escuchar ningún sonido, haciendo que el mas joven se preocupase**

**-Papá?**

**-Si… no te preocupes Howy- había respondido su padre con un hilo de voz- todo está bien. Solo… los extraño, sabes? Sé que el campamento debe ser dificil pero en realidad ha durado demasiadoesta vez…**

**-Lo sé…- musitó el aludido sintiendo como el alma se le iba al suelo- papá… de hecho… hay una razón por la que te estoy llamando…**

**-Qué sucede?- preguntó su padre tratando de sonar un poco mas animado pero Howard tragó pesado. Realmente estaba asustado**

**-Verás… hay algo que no te he dicho… algo muy importante que debería de haberles dicho a ti y a mamá hace mucho tiempo…- el chico se frotó el rostro mientras percibía como su padre suspiraba del otro lado del teléfono**

**-Esta bien Howard- dijo su padre suavemente- ya… nos imaginábamos que algo había sucedido- dijo en un tono bajo haciendo que el chico se tensase… entonces ya lo sabían?- solamente… queríamos que tomaran el tiempo para decírnoslo. No sabemos que es… tenemos una vaga idea- dijo a lo que Howard cerró los ojos- pero de todas maneras… quiero que sepas que no es tu culpa. Ni la de Anthony- a este punto, el hijo mayor comenzó a parpadear confundido… dé que estaba hablando su padre?- somos sus padres y vamos a apoyarlos en todo. Sé que debe ser una carga muy pesada para ti, te conocemos y sabemos lo responsable que eres…**

**"Demonios, me lo esta poniendo realmente difícil" pensó Howard con una mueca en el rostro y un tic en un ojo**

**-Confiamos totalmente en ti. Lo que tengas que decirnos… no tengas miedo. De acuerdo?- dijo Tony padre tratando de sonar animoso**

**Su hijo suspiró pesadamente. Realmente iban a matarlo.**

**-Si… escucha… necesito que vengan a donde estamos en este momento… pero!- interrumpió rápidamente antes de que su padre no le permitiese continuar- así como dices que confían en mi… tienen que seguirlo haciendo… no importa lo que suceda… de acuerdo?**

**-De acuerdo- asintió Tony padre ahora sonando algo preocupado- qué necesitas que haga? Dónde están?**

**-Por eso mismo te pido que solo confíes en mi- dijo el chico de ojos castaños- necesito… que vengan a la tierra… a una dirección en Lawton, Oklahoma que te enviaré a tu celular…**

**-Muy bien…**

**-En esa dirección van a encontrar un edificio grande, con un logotipo en la cima que dirá "Prisma Corp"… tiene como una pirámide de vidrio donde debe de ir la A…**

**-Espera…- Tony padre frunció el ceño del otro lado del teléfono- Prisma… he escuchado acerca de ella…**

**Howard apretó los dientes y se tensó un segundo cerrando los ojos antes de continuar**

**-Recuerda que me prometiste confiar en mi- dijo el chico antes de seguir hablando- en todo caso, entra al edificio y ve donde la chica del mostrador. Todas tienen cabello blanco, pero ve con la del mostrador, y dile que vas de mi parte. Que necesitas ir a donde me encuentro**

**-Me dirás que tienes que ver con esa empresa y porqué tengo que pedirle eso a una de las empleadas del lugar?- dijo Tony padre pero al no recibir respuesta, solo suspiró pesadamente- bien, confiar en ti… lo capto… y luego?**

**-Te van a llevar a una habitación. Si la puerta se ve extraña no te preocupes. Solamente entren al cuarto, donde debería de haber otra chica. Pero esta va a llevar un uniforme ejecutivo azul. Ella se llama Crystal y será la que te traiga a donde Any y yo estamos…**

**-Muy bien… aunque tanto secretismo me preocupa, pensaré que por algo lo estás haciendo…- Howard asintió un par de veces antes de volver a oír la voz de su padre del otro lado- hay algo que tenga que decirle a tu mama acerca de todo esto?**

**-Si… que traiga todas las pastillas anti estrés que piense que pueda necesitar- dijo en un tono que pretendía ser bromista aunque se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que estaba algo aterrado- y… papá…**

**-Si?**

**-Por favor. Veas lo que veas… pase lo que pase… no me mates- pidió el chico antes de añadir- tengo esposa y un hijo en camino y soy muy joven para dejarlos solos- rio antes de escuchar como su padre reía también**

**-Seguro… no te preocupes… nos vemos al rato**

**-Hasta al rato- murmuró el chico antes de cortar… y al siguiente momento la mitad de su cara se había puesto en un tono azul pálido**

**Eso había sido hacia varias horas. Ahora, cada vez estaba mas cerca de un colapso nervioso, observando el reloj con tanta frecuencia que el cuello comenzaba a dolerle.**

**Al menos una parte de aquello estaba hecha. Le había advertido a su padre la parte que mas le apuraba de aquel asunto: estaba casado y con un hijo en camino. Muy bien, no había sido muy inteligente de su parte utilizar la típica broma al respecto, pero al menos cuando se vieran y tratase de ir a por su cuello no podría decir que NO le había advertido; muy despacio se había frotado la garganta, antes de dejar salir un gemido ahogado.**

**Y es que si no lo mataba su padre, lo mataría su "esposa" al darse cuenta de lo que le había hecho.**

**En fin… había sido una vida muy MUY corta pero feliz a final de cuentas. Al menos no moriría virgen.**

**Podría ver al abuelo Stark y hacerlo sentir orgulloso, por mas monstruo que fuese.**

**-Howard?**

**Su pareja se había acercado despacio. Tony se había colocado sus mejores jeans y una camisa a un solo tono, que normalmente dejaría ver a cualquiera la delgada figura ejercitada del genio, pero que en aquellos momentos, delineaba la curva que indicaba la presencia del hijo de ambos; el Stark le observaba preocupado y serio**

**-Estás bien?- preguntó despacio, aproximándose al otro- se supone que el nervioso sea yo, no tu… aunque diría que normalmente cualquier persona se sentiría honrada de decir que han incluido a su familia al mas que grandioso y asombroso Tony Stark… bueno, con todo mi pasado, probablemente no soy del tipo de persona que querrías presentar a tu madre- añadió antes de comenzar areir, recibiendo una sonrisa suave del mas joven**

**Howard se acercó despacio al otro antes de frotar su estómago y besarle con suavidad en los labios, siendo correspondido de forma entusiasta por el otro hombre**

**-Olvídate de eso. A ti van a amarte… y no te preocupes por lo de tu pasado y esas cosas… creeme, a mis padres va a ser lo último que va a preocuparles- dijo sonriendo con cariño- me van a asesinar por Prisma y por hacer una familia sin siquiera invitarles a la boda- bromeó**

**-Bueno… si quieren podemos repetir el asunto y hacer una ceremonia…- dijo Tony encogiéndose de hombros- pero me niego a usar un vestido!**

**-Hmmm, que lástima- susurró el mas alto abrazandole mas cerca por la cintura- yo que quería verte escotado… y tal vez con una abertura laaaarga por toda la espalda…**

**-Pues tendrás que quedarte con las ganas… pero… puedes ver otras cosas mientras tanto…- dijo Tony sonriendo con mas ganas mientras comenzaban a besarse entre palabras**

**-Howard! Ya llegaron- Any llegó corriendo y dando un par de saltos de los escalones que llevaban a la sala, antes de soltar un gemido y ver hacia el techo- por favor! No pueden estar mas de cinco minutos sin ponerse las manos encima!?**

**Tony y Howard se separaron y sonrieron con diversión**

**-Es algo genéticamente imposible- señaló el mayor a lo que Tony tan solo rió con mas ganas**

**-Creele Tony… no está hablando en broma- señaló seriamente el mas bajito, bajando el rostro para enfatizar la mirada, a lo que el Stark movió una mano**

**-No crees que estás exagerando Any?**

**-Ni un poco. En todo caso…- respiró profundo- necesito que pase lo que pase mantengas la calma. No te quiero en labores de parto antes de tiempo y aunque traje los instrumentos de emergencia en caso de esta, preferiría no tener que utilizarlos- dijo a lo que el millonario le vió con expresión incrédula y temerosa**

**-No estarás hablando en serio…**

**-MUY en serio- afirmó enfatizando sus palabras antes de ver a su hermano- estate listo… será mejor que les abras tú, porque me niego a ser testigo de masacre alguna… ya debieron haberse una idea al observar la casa… pero por si acaso…**

**-Bien- Howard tragó en seco antes de tomar por los hombros a su pareja, que tan solo les veía con curiosidad- Tony?**

**-Sí?**

**-Recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste… ese día cuando nos enteramos de que nuestro hijo venía en camino?- preguntó con un hilo de voz a lo que el otro asintió muy lentamente- bien… solo… in importar lo que veas… mantenla en mente… y el hecho de que te amo sincera y honestamente…**

**-Bien, bien, pero porqué tanto misterio?- cuestionó el Stark cada vez mas asustado- no esta diciendo en serio lo de matarte verdad?- preguntó alarmado**

**Howard tan solo sonrió un poco y le llevó a una de las habitaciones de al lado**

**-Espera aquí hasta que te digamos- pidió con un susurro mientras el adulto asentía muy apenas- bien… recuerda tu promesa**

**-Si, si, la recuerdo, la recuerdo- repitió Tony comenzando a fastidiarse**

**Howard asintió un par de veces antes de besarle una última vez y entrecerrar la puerta, para después acudir a la entrada principal donde un par de sombras le indicaban que lo adultos se encontraban en el exterior, aguardando. Any por su parte se había quedado en la sala, frotándose las manos con nerviosismo antes de moverlas para indicarle al otro que hiciese lo que tuviese que hacer.**

**El mayor de los hermanos tomó aire profundamente y entonces, abrió la puerta de entrada**

**En efecto y como se lo suponía, sus padres estaban ahí, del otro lado con expresión ansiosa… en especial su padre. Parecía no decidirse entre si comenzar las preguntas de forma golpeada acerca de por que se encontraban en su residencia de California o simplemente entrar y esperar a que el chico les dijese que sucedía; pero al parecer no tomó ninguna de aquellas opciones, ya que al siguiente momento, ambos padres se habían lanzado hacia la sala, donde el menor de los hermanos saltó al ver a sus padres abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo como si el mundo fuese a terminar**

**-Por todos los cielos Anthony, estás bien!?- Bruce Banner le había tomado el rostro con ambas manos y trataba de verle el color del rostro**

**-Eh?**

**-Any, no estés asustado, cualquier cosa que haya pasado ya no importa, nosotros estamos contigo para apoyarte y protegerte, eres nuestro hijo… y al desgraciado que te haya hecho esto, creeme, deseará pedirte perdón de rodillas, claro, si tu madre le deja algún hueso sano después de que le azote como normalmente hace…**

**El mas joven tenía los ojos abiertos como platos mientras un poco mas allá, Howard había cerrado la puerta y ahora se había recargado cerca de donde su esposa se encontraba oculto.**

**Y entonces pudo percibir un aire gélido recorriéndole la espalda, así como una voz aterradora que brotaba de la rendija oscura de la puerta entre abierta**

**-Tenías razón… estás muerto Howard Stark… literal… y metafóricamente…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	9. Desenredando cabos

**BEGINNING**

**CAP 9**

**"Desenredando cabos"**

**Howard sonrió**

**No sabía si divertido por el cambio en el tono de voz de su pareja, oculto en la oscuridad de la otra habitación o aterrado por todas las posibilidades de lo que aquello significaba.**

**Probablemente fuese lo segundo.**

**-Bueno… al menos puedo decirte que todo esto fue tan inesperado para mí como lo esta siendo para ti en este segundo- susurró mientras permanecía apoyado contra la columna al lado de la puerta y se cruzaba cómodamente de brazos, sin dejar de observar a sus padres que continuaban hablando y revisando al menor de los hermanos, que le dirigía una rápida mirada fúrica antes de volverse hacia sus progenitores, tratando de hablar aunque estos no le dejaban**

**Un par de segundos de silencio se percibieron entre ambos Stark, antes de que el que continuaba escondido detrás de la puerta volviese a hablar con un tono levemente ahogado**

**-Cuando pensabas decírmelo Howard?- dijo muy apenas- cuando llevásemos al niño al médico por primera vez y nos preguntase porqué los genes eran tan parecidos? Cuando nos cayera una demanda por incesto? En que momento?**

**El aludido frunció el ceño**

**-Por supuesto que no iba a pasar eso!**

**-Y que me dices de que el niño hubiese salido… con una malformación, eh?**

**-El niño esta bien, Any lo esta vigilando…**

**Pegó un leve salto al sentir un movimiento del otro como si hubiese estado a punto de golpear la puerta, deteniéndose a apenas un centímetro de esta**

**-Me importa muy poco eso Howard… me mentiste… me engañaste y no me diste la opción de tomar una decisión con este conocimiento… y de nuevo, que hubieras hecho si el niño hubiese… nacido enfermo o peor?**

**El chico respiró profundo, antes de componer una mirada seria y suave**

**-No quería mentirte…- musitó muy suavemente- tampoco quería esconderte esto, pero para cuando me dí cuenta de las implicaciones de todo… ya estábamos juntos. Realmente estaba enamorado de ti, me di cuenta de que no podía hacerme a un lado sin herirte o sin herirme porque nos habíamos hecho dependientes el uno del otro…- cerró los ojos- no quería perderte…**

**Tony permaneció en silencio nuevamente, antes de gemir suavemente y apoyarse en la puerta**

**-Eres un egoísta y lo sabes…**

**Howard sonrió con suavidad**

**-Lo sé… es inevitable- admitió antes de mover un poco la cabeza- sobre el niño… no te preocupes. Todos nuestros hijos nacerán totalmente sanos…**

**-No puedes saber eso- dijo con un tono muy apenas calmado el otro hombre- las cuestiones genéticas…**

**-Eso lo dices porque no te he presentado a mi madre- dijo Howard viendo de reojo la rendija de la puerta- creeme… hay… algo en mi madre, que nos hereda por medio de sus genes y que impide que haya ese tipo de situaciones… por supuesto, puede dar pie a otras…- musitó viendo el techo- pero nada de gravedad o que vaya a matar al niño… eso te lo puedo asegurar…**

**-Y debería de creerte ahora?- respondió Tony levemente frío- después de todo esto?**

**-Si… porque me prometiste que confiarías en mi y que no importaba que, te amaba- susurró antes de mover una mano cerca de la abertura de la puerta- Tony… si antes de casarnos… de quedar embarazado, hubieras sabido quien era yo… me hubieras dejado?- preguntó con un ligero temblor en la voz**

**El aludido entrecerró los ojos un momento, antes de suspirar y cerrar los ojos, apoyando la frente en la puerta.**

**Hubiera podido dejar a aquel chico? Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos?**

**Howard… era su hijo. Su propia carne y sangre. Cielos, incluso debió de haberse dado cuenta con todas las sútiles pistas que le habían estado dando a lo largo de aquel tiempo… ambos eran bastante parecidos, tenían reacciones muy similares, frases idénticas… incluso tan solo por los nombres de ambos hermanos, Howard y Anthony, tenía que haber supuesto que algo no estaba bien desde un inicio.**

**Por eso el menor de los hermanos había escandalizado todo aquel tiempo y se la había pasado regañando al mayor de los hermanos al saber de su relación.**

**Estaba seguro de que en cuanto sus padres lo supieran… realmente iba a ser peor.**

**Al menos él, de ser su otra versión, no se lo tomaría tan en gracia enterarse de algo como aquello.**

**Se pasó una mano por el rostro antes de dejarla descansando sobre sus labios.**

**De haberlo sabido… de que el chico le hubiese confesado la verdad… lo habría dejado, horrorizado y deseando nunca haberle conocido?**

**Muy lentamente subió la otra mano y la pasó por sobre el reactor que brillaba con suavidad en su pecho.**

**Las memorias de los eventos de hacía ya varios meses regresaron a su mente de golpe. El momento en que le hubiese pedido ayuda. Cuando le ahbía suplicado quedarse, ayudarle a hacer algo porque Aquel chiquillo… le había dicho que no podía. Que no podía ayudarlo. Al menos, había sido sincero en aquel momento y había podido notar la angustia en su mirada… y bueno, aunque no se refería a lo de estar juntos como pareja, ahora entendía porque le había costado tomar aquella decisión, sobre salvar su vida.**

**Observando al padre del chico, ahora entendía. Las cosas tenían que haber sido a como Shield lo decía… y sin embargo… Howard los había enviado al demonio finalmente. Le había tendido la mano y se había enfrentado a todos los demás, para verle salir adelante; no se había aprovechado de su situación y conocimiento para hacerle caer, como hubiera podido haberlo hecho sino que se había esforzado genuinamente por él.**

**Y se lo había dejado en claro. No le veía como veía a su padre. Le veía como a un ser individual, único, especial y diferente. No le comparaba con su padre, no le veía como si fuera su similar o como lo obvio, la versión mas joven de su progenitor. Para el chico, ambos eran parecidos por fuera pero diferentes en esencia. Y era por eso que le había suplicado que confiase en él aquel día. Y que le había jurado, jamás abandonar a su familia y ver siempre por ellos.**

**Porque para el chiquillo, él era su familia ahora. Él y el bebé.**

**Muy despacio, movió una mano para tomar la del mas joven en el exterior, antes de apretarla con fuerza**

**-No. No te habría dejado- admitió finalmente abriendo los ojos- y no te voy a dejar Howy. Pero para la próxima vez, asegúrate de enterarme de las cosas antes de que la descubra como hoy, quieres? Ya bastante tengo con mis "amigos" como para seguir con eso también con mi esposo**

**Sonrió un poco al percibir como el chico le devolvía suavemente el apretón**

**-Hecho- dijo el mas alto sonriendo mas tranquilo al tiempo que Tony le soltaba- estás listo para que les diga a mis padres?**

**-Tu has el anuncio mientras me arreglo un poco mejor- dijo con un gruñido el otro, cerrando un poco mas la puerta- ahora que sé que tan grave es esto, tengo que cambiar mi ropa por una que no vaya a ensuciarse tan fácil cuando tu padre te arranque la cabeza del cuerpo- soltó antes de girarse para dirigirse hacia la otra puerta que salía de aquella habitación**

**Howard rió entre dientes mientras volvía a cruzarse de brazos**

**-No es mi padre el que me preocupa que me despedace- musitó para si mismo antes de escuchar como su hermano levantaba la voz**

**-Yo estoy bien! De donde sacaron la idea de que estoy embarazado!?**

**Any**** temblaba con fuerza, observando molesto a sus padres que le veían entre confundidos y sorprendidos ya que no era normal que el menos actuase de aquella manera; los dos adultos se vieron un segundo antes de que el Tony de mayor edad se rascase la cabeza**

**-Bueno… tu hermano…- al llegar a este punto, ambos adultos voltearon hacia el muchacho en traje que levantó una mano lánguidamente y la agitó de lado a lado como si saludase- Howard!**

**-Mande?**

**-Porqué no dijiste nada!?- exclamó su padre cruzándose de brazos y con expresión molesta mientras Bruce se acomodaba las gafas y pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros del menor de sus hijos, que pareció calmarse y ver aquello con precaución- para empezar… qué hacen aquí? Cómo… llegaron a esta casa? (que por cierto, ya no debería de existir ¬¬)… porqué no están en el campamento?**

**Howard tomó aire antes de volver a ver a su hermano menor, que se encogió de hombros y le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa. Había llegado el momento que ambos habían temido… y no podían hacer otra cosa mas que aceptar las consecuencias.**

**Any**** asintió una vez provocando que su madre voltease a verlo con extrañeza**

**-Bueno… para empezar… les agradecería que se sentasen para poderles responder de poco en poco- pidió Howard uniendo las palmas de sus manos y acercándolas a sus labios**

**Bruce asintió y se sentó, estirando consigo al menor que tragó pesado mas no opuso resistencia. Sin embargo el Stark de mayor edad tan solo entornó los ojos a lo que su hijo mayor hizo una leve mueca; que hiciese aquello NUNCA era una buena señal… separó las manos para colocarlas en su espalda, antes de verle a los ojos**

**-Para empezar… tenemos que hablar sobre los campamentos- dijo en un tono bajo y suave mientras Tony asentía despacio**

**-Que sucede con ellos?**

**-Bueno…- comenzó Howard tomando aire- no sé como explicarlo en realidad, así que lo diré de forma directa: varios de los campamentos a los que nos inscribiste que te decíamos que nos invitaban, no existen…**

**-Qué quieres decir con que no existen Howard?- preguntó Bruce entornando los ojos y con una extraña sensación en el pecho**

**Su pareja volteó a verle de reojo para asegurarse de que se encontrara bien, antes de volver su vista nuevamente al mayor de sus hijos, que les observaba con cuidado, como pensando en las palabras que iba dejando salir**

**-Aunque varios eran reales y si asistimos- dijo despacio- otros los inventábamos nosotros… como el de esta última ocasión…**

**-Y se puede saber porque nos mintieron de esa manera?- cuestionó Tony apretando un poco sus brazos, que mantenía cruzados a la altura del pecho mientras sentía una leve punzada de dolor a nivel del corazón**

**Realmente amaba a sus hijos y no comprendía que era lo que podía haber hecho como para que estos le mintiesen. Bueno, en Howard tal vez no era algo tan extraño, a decir verdad hacia varios años que había notado que ya no le contaba nada… pero Any?**

**-Necesitabamos venir a la tierra, sin que nos siguiesen y sin que nos hicieran muchas preguntas si tardábamos en volver- añadió esta vez el menor de los hermanos, con la mirada clavada en el suelo- si pretendíamos ir a un campamento, podíamos en cierto momento decirles que no podíamos mantener los teléfonos encendidos o que no podíamos comunicarnos seguido y no se preocuparían…**

**-Pero porqué?- insistió Tony- porqué nos mintieron? Si querían venir a la tierra y aventurarse… esto no era necesario- dijo volteando a verlos a ambos- y tienen que entender que si no les dejamos tanto como les gustaría, es por su propio bien… Shield…**

**-Si, Shield- dijo Howard sonriendo sin emoción antes de ver al techo- realmente Shield es de lo último que me preocupo…**

**-Lo dices porque no los conoces Howard- dijo Tony en un tono levemente duro- tu madre…**

**-Los investigamos- dijo bajando la mirada al suelo nuevamente y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón- sabemos lo que le hicieron a mamá. Sabemos perfectamente lo que te hicieron a ti. Tal vez no podamos pecar de confiados al decir que los conocemos al 100% pero les hemos investigado lo suficiente para poder estar a salvo… y mantenerlos igual a ti y a mamá- murmuró entornando los ojos suavemente**

**Tony se pasó una mano por la cabeza**

**-Howard, si vinieron a la tierra para investigar a Shield y hacer esto…- murmuró el hombre pero el chico agitó una mano**

**-No, no me refería a eso. Me refería a que veníamos con otra intención pero sabíamos que a ti y a mamá les preocupaba esa organización, así que tomamos todas nuestras precauciones antes de hacer nada- afirmó antes de observar a su padre- el verdadero motivo por el que vinimos… es este- retiró una mano del bolsillo del pantalón para luego tenderle una pequeña tarjeta de presentación de Prisma**

**Tony la observó un segundo antes de extenderla hacia Bruce, que la tomó entre los dedos antes de parpadear un par de veces y leerla**

**-Entraron a trabajar para Prisma?- preguntó Bruce antes de ver a Any- porqué no le pidieron trabajo a su padre? Estoy seguro de que le hubiera encantado mostrarles como era y ayudarlos- dijo suavemente antes de ver a Tony- verdad?**

**-Por supuesto- afirmó el Stark metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón- al menos hubiera sabido todo el tiempo donde estaban… y a final de cuentas, algún día Stark será de ustedes- se encogió de hombros antes de verlos- entonces nos engañaron para que no les regañaramos por entrar a trabajar en la compañía rival? O porque querían trabajar sin que tu madre y yo nos opusiéramos?... Howard, esas cosas se podían hablar…- comenzó pero su hijo mayor sonrió y negó con la cabeza**

**-No es eso- dijo antes de verle a los ojos- no queríamos trabajar en Stark. No queríamos recibir ayuda de ustedes. Queríamos…- comenzó antes de ver a su hermano menor, que asintió suavemente- queríamos demostrarte que podíamos solos. Que podíamos empezar desde abajo y llegar muy alto, sin necesitar tu ayuda. No por egocentrismo o eso. Queríamos que estuvieras orgulloso de que podíamos hacer algo y mantenerlo.**

**-Howard, yo ya me siento orgulloso de ustedes dos- dijo Tony levemente exasperado- son mis hijos. Son lo mas maravilloso que tengo y son mi mayor orgullo!.**

**-Lo sé… ahora lo se- dijo el mayor asintiendo un par de veces- pero cuando era niño quería ganarme tu orgullo a pulso. Y Any me ayudó mucho con eso. Los dos queríamos ser merecedores de él… y ser dignos de poder llevar tu apellido…**

**-Espera un momento- interrumpió Bruce cerrando los ojos y agitando la cabeza- cuando eran niños? Cuando comenzaron a trabajar para Prisma?- cuestionó antes de verles levemente serio a lo que Tony se giró para ver al menor de sus hijos**

**-Eso es ilegal. Si el dueño de Prisma aceptó contratarlos siendo unos niños, entonces se les podría demandar por ello… y nosotros nos meteríamos en problemas por no haberlo notado… tan siquiera pensaron en eso?- preguntó antes de volver a ver al mayor de sus hijos que hizo una leve mueca**

**-No si los dueños de la empresa son los mismos niños y están avalados por un tutor legalmente aceptado- dijo despacio, volviendo a introducir las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, a lo que elStark parpadeó abriendo grandes los ojos para después ver como su pareja parecía tensarse y pasar su mirada de uno a otro de sus hijos**

**Any**** suspiró tomando aire antes de asentir un par de veces**

**-Corporación Prisma es nuestra- la delgada voz del chico de cabello ondulado se dejó escuchar finalmente- Howard y yo somos los Ceo de Prisma- dijo antes de tragar un poco y ver a su papá, que parecía haberse quedado congelado- Howy opinaba que no íbamos a demostrarte nada manejando una empresa que ya había sido construida y mantenida por ti y el abuelo… y que sería masimpresionante si la empezábamos de cero y después, te la mostrábamos terminada… y triunfante… que eso haría que estuvieras totalmente orgulloso de nosotros… y yo lo ayude, porque realmente me pareció una buena idea en ese momento- musitó ruborizándose con fuerza**

**-Cielos…- murmuró Bruce pasándose los dedos por los ojos**

**Tony abrió la boca para hablar, cuando Howard se le adelantó**

**-Yo tenía doce cuando hicimos el primer registro de Prisma como tal- dijo mientras finalmente, su padre se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones cercanos, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos- desde entonces, hemos trabajado duro para hacerlo crecer… no solamente en casa, sino en todas partes, incluyendo varias dimensiones alternas a la nuestra…**

**-Wow wow wow… alto ahí!- interrumpió Tony enderezándose y moviendo las manos; cerró los ojos como si meditase bien que estaba a punto de decir- dimensiones? Te has estado metiendo con las líneas temporales Howard?**

**-Si, algo así- admitió este encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que su madre se pasó una mano por el rostro, imitando con esto a su pareja**

**-Howard, sabes lo que puede suceder cuando interfieres en los hechos de una línea temporal así nada mas?- cuestionó Bruce con un hilo de voz a lo que su hijo se encogió de hombros con suavidad**

**-Siguiendo la teoría del multiverso del Dr. James, no hay nada en realidad de lo que debamos preocuparnos seriamente- afirmó antes de rascarse la mejilla con un dedo- básicamente, podemos hacer variaciones en diferentes universos pero siempre habrá otros donde nosotros nunca hayamos aparecido y de esta manera al infinito. Al menos, en los sitios a donde hemos logrado llegar, hemos conseguido cambios en beneficio de la vida de varias personas, de forma que en el contrapeso de costo-beneficio, no estamos haciendo nada malo o algo que realmente produzca efectos negativos…- explicó sonriendo con suficiencia, mientras su hermano levantaba una ceja, de manera incrédula**

**Y es que sabía que al menos, en ese sentido Howard jamás le admitiría a sus padres todas las veces en que había comprado o llevado a la quiebra a varias de las empresas Stark, con la aparición y desarrollo de Prisma. Definitivamente, sabía que jamás lo diría eso.**

**Sus padres parecían no saber que decir con exactitud. Parecían estar tratando de asimilar las palabras de sus dos hijos sin marearse en el intento.**

**Tony se talló suavemente los ojos.**

**Le dolía en cierta manera. Toda su vida se había esforzado por ser un buen padre, por demostrar que podía ser mucho mejor que el propio y había visto pro que sus hijos fuesen felices y tuviesen lo necesario, trató de apoyarles e impulsarlos… creía que confiaban en él; cuando el cambio de actitud del mayor, no había entendido su error, pero ahora ver que incluso el segundo de sus hijos había sido parte de aquello…**

**Que le hubiesen mantenido todo en secreto… que no hubiesen confiado en él… se sentía engañado. Y probablemente era eso lo que le dolía mas. Haber fallado de manera que ninguno de sus hijos confiaba en él.**

**Dio un respiro profundo y movió negativamente la cabeza muy apenas, pero aquello pareció provocar un leve cambio en los mas jóvenes, ya que el menor compuso una expresión de angustia mientras el mayor abría un poco los ojos, reflejando un leve destello adolorido; los hermanos se vieron de reojo apenas un segundo.**

**-No queríamos decepcionarte de esta manera- la voz del mayor finalmente se dejó oir, pero con un tono parecido al de un niño pequeño que se ha dado cuenta de la gravedad de las consecuencias en una travesura que se le hubiese salido de las manos- solo… queríamos poder hacer algo que valiese la pena que te esforzaras tanto por nosotros y que bueno… tu siempre decías que estabas orgullosos de nosotros… en mi caso… solo quería ser merecedor de eso…**

**-Mintiendome no era la manera Howard- dijo Tony cansinamente a lo que el mayor se encogió levemente. Al parecer la expresión del adulto le había provocado un leve estado de nerviosismo- y hacer esto no es lo que me pone orgulloso…- murmuró**

**Finalmente suspiró y se acercó al mas alto que le observó con reservas pero sin retroceder hasta que el adulto se detuvo enfrente suyo; Tony levantó una mano y la colocó en el cuello de su hijo, antes de suavizar la mirada y luego, pasarla hacia el menor al tiempo que le hacia un gesto para que se acercase. Any se puso de pie muy lentamente, antes de dirigirse hacia el padre de ambos, que extendió el brazo para entonces, abrazarles con fuerza a ambos.**

**-Realmente… no se que hice para que me ocultaran tantas cosas…- Tony negó con la cabeza un par de veces- pero no quiero que vuelvan a mentirnos. Ninguno de los dos. Yo ya estoy orgulloso de ustedes porque se que son grandes chicos y no puedo pedir mas de lo que ustedes ya me dan. No necesitan darme nada para sentirme verdaderamente orgulloso, porque eso ya se lo ganaron desde el momento en que vi sus miradas por primera vez y supe que eran mi vida.**

**Howard y Any suspiraron aliviados dentro del abrazo.**

**Aquel asunto no había sido tan trágico como lo habían imaginado de inicio… o al menos, la primer parte. Por supuesto ahora tendrían que explicarles mas a fondo sobre lo que hacían… y estaban seguros de que un regaño habría, al menos cuando su padre se enterase de que a diferencia suya, ellos hacían armas. Pero por lo menos la primer parte se encontraba salvada.**

**Al menos para el menor de los hermanos, que no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada entre divertida y lastimera al mayor que parecía estar pensando lo mismo que el y sopesando lo que vendría a continuación; finalmente, el padre de ambos les soltó y les observó con calma durante algunos segundos antes de respirar profundo.**

**-En fin… tengo algunas preguntas mas que hacerles, pero primero necesito usar el sanitario- Tony dio un rápido vistazo alrededor antes de volver a hablar- si estamos donde creo que estamos, entonces ya se donde se encuentran los baños- dijo a lo que su hijo mayor movió una mano**

**-Adelante- dijo mientras su padre le palmeaba el hombro suavemente y pasaba a su lado**

**Los ojos castaños del mayor de los hermanos siguieron al adulto hasta que desapareció en uno de los pasillos antes de percibir la voz de su madre, que no había intervenido en aquella conversación hasta aquel momento**

**-Entonces… ambos tienen su propia empresa- musitó Bruce viéndoles con calma, con una expresión que no denotaba molestia pero parecía varias entre la tristeza y la resignación**

**El menor de sus hijos se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado nuevamente y asintió una vez**

**-Significa eso que se mudaran de con nosotros, ahora que son independientes?- preguntó el medico en un tono calmo, a lo que el menor de los hermanos abrió grandes los ojos**

**-Claro que no mamá… al menos, yo no- dijo este volteando nuevamente a ver a su hermano mayor al mismo tiempo que su madre a un lado**

**-Howard?**

**-Me temo que en mi caso, tendrá que ser así- musitó el de cabello en puntas, rascándose la nuca y viendo el suelo con un leve rubor en las mejillas- pero es porque… tengo una buena razón para ello- murmuró aun mas bajo**

**-Una buena razón para ello- repitió Bruce**

**Muy lentamente, el único adulto presente comenzaba a atar unos cuantos cabos. Desde el momento de haber visto aquella casa, pasando por las palabras de sus hijos y recordando la conversación telefónica. Y creía que su esposo también estaba haciendo lo mismo, aunque un poco mas inseguro. O tal vez estaba equivocado.**

**En todo caso…**

**-Me explicarías por favor, que sucede?- preguntó- antes de que esto se vuelva demasiado problemático?**

**El aludido separó un poco los labios. A decir verdad, tenía que buscar una manera de explicar las cosas en orden para que su madre continuase así de calmo… pero entonces, aquel escalofrío que sintiese minutos atrás se repitió cuando un alarido cruzó la habitación de lado al lado, al tiempo de que todos saltaban de sus lugares, abriendo grandemente los ojos.**

**De nuevo, todo estaba enredándose mas de lo que al parecer, podría arreglar**

**Porqué las cosas no podían ser mas fáciles?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	10. Nimiedades

**BEGINNING**

**CAP 10**

**"Nimiedades"**

**Tony estaba tratando de pensar con calma.**

**No había pedido ir al sanitario realmente para darle el uso que una persona normal, común y corriente le daría.**

**Realmente necesitaba pensar con calma. Al menos, unos momentos para poner en orden sus ideas.**

**No estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía en aquellos momentos respecto a sus hijos. No sabía ni siquiera que sentir respecto a él mismo, y varios puntos los detenía en que seguramente él se había equivocado en algo; no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, pensando que tal vez ese era el tipo de ideas que hacían que su padre le rechazase… pero no, en su caso no era lo mismo porque él amaba a sus hijos y sabía que lo que mas había deseado desde el momento de haber tomado como esposo al hombre que tenía a su lado, había sido convertirse en padre.**

**Era mas bien que hubiese deseado que ellos confiasen en él completamente. O que al menos hubiesen llegado a un grado de cariño que no se hubiesen sentido en la necesidad de esconderle nada.**

**Querían emprender su propio proyecto de negocios? Él no se oponía ni les hubiese detenido. Tal vez les hubiese aconsejado o vigilado de cerca… pero tenía sus motivos! Desde que Shield les hubiese puesto vigilancia y les hubiese advertido acerca de darle hijos a "Hulk" (que técnicamente estaban errados ya que todos sus hijos eran creados y los daba a luz Bruce Banner, no el gigante verde), había aumentado la seguridad para con su familia: no dejaban Asgard a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario.**

**O al menos, lo intentaban.**

**Pero no por eso les hubiese impedido tratar!**

**Aunque…**

**Al fin había ingresado en el baño y se había detenido frente al espejo, observando su reflejo devolviéndole la cansada mirada. Trató de sonreírse a sí mismo y finalmente lo logró, aunque mascomo una mueca entre divertida y resignada. Sus niños eran como él a final de cuentas. Se retaban a sí mismos y trataban de darle verdaderos motivos para decir que eran sus hijos; aunque él estuviese orgulloso por el solo hecho de tenerlos, ellos deseaban darle algo tangible para poder decirlo.**

**Querían probarse ante él.**

**No precisamente de la manera correcta, pero lo habían intentado.**

**No había querido hacer él mismo igual, para hacerle ver a todo el mundo que podía, que era capaz de salir adelante sin que su padre fuese el impulsor? No había querido probarse para que él se sintiese orgulloso, aunque a final de cuentas no lo había logrado? No había cometido errores, se había caído y se había levantado? Por supuesto, ahí había una diferencia: él no iba a abandonar a sus hijos.**

**Por mas grandes que fuesen ahora, por más independientes que hubiesen tratado de ser. No los iba a abandonar.**

**Suspiro profundamente y se enderezo, sonriendo genuinamente esta vez**

**Que podía decir en realidad? Eran sus hijos. Lo quisiera o no, la sangre Stark se movía a través de ellos y mas de una vez le habían demostrado con sus actitudes que cualquier prueba de ADN estaba de mas. Dejó escapar una leve risa entre dientes para después, lavarse rápidamente el rostro y prepararse para volver a la sala; realmente estaba interesado en saber quien les había ayudado a comenzar un negocio por su cuenta, ya que por muy hábiles que fuesen, debieron de necesitar de un adulto competente para que les aceptaran el registro de la empresa.**

**Por no decir que quería saber a qué se dedicaban exactamente. Que hacían, donde se movían, que tanto la habían crecido… y cómo era que se movían entre líneas temporales**

**Los únicos que sabía que podían hacer aquello, eran el mismo Loki… y Shield.**

**También… quería saber acerca de aquella casa. Él estaba seguro de que la suya no era, a menos que la hubiesen reconstruido, pero dejarla exactamente igual? Nunca les había mostrado fotos de aquella residencia.**

**La única otra opción era que se encontrasen en aquellos momentos en otra línea temporal… pero a qué momento los habrían movido a ellos hasta aquel lugar? Y en ese caso… la casa debería pertenecer a un Tony Stark no?... a menos que la estuviesen rentando (cosa MUY improbable, porque no acostumbraba a rentar sus propiedades) o que la hubiesen comprado, también como remota posibilidad ya que él la había mandado construir, además de que para convencerle a él de vender la casa tendrían que haberle ofrecido una muy buena cantidad de dinero… que no sabía que sus hijos tuviesen, y si así era, tenían que explicarle como lo habían obtenido, porque sería una cantidad realmente ridícula.**

**Y siendo honestos, él no vendería aquella casa ni por todo el dinero en el universo.**

**Se frotó los ojos. Entonces qué hacían ahí?**

**Finalmente abrió la puerta, dispuesto a hacerles aquellas preguntas a los chicos… cuando algo le molestó, sin saber exactamente por qué. Viró la cabeza un poco, tratando de encontrar que era lo que le había incomodado en el subconsciente hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la navaja de afeitar que descansaba al lado del lavabo; aquello no hubiera sido tan extraño si no fuese porque hasta donde sabía ninguno de sus dos hijos se afeitaba**

**O al menos, ninguno con navaja.**

**Any**** era lampiño, sin saber exactamente de que lado de la familia sacó aquello ya que hasta donde sabía por el lado de Bruce todos los hombres tenían mas pelo en el cuerpo que en la cabeza y por su lado de la familia, todos acostumbraban a llevar barba o al menos la afeitaban regularmente; Howard… estaba seguro de que él si tenía que afeitar, pero según recordaba, lo hacía con maquinilla y nunca con navaja.**

**Pero eso no era realmente lo que le incordiaba**

**Era que aquel rastrillo era del mismo tipo que él usaba… y estaba colocado en el mismo sitio donde el acostumbraba a dejarlo cuando vivía en aquella casa.**

**Finalmente abrió grandemente los ojos, con un sentimiento extraño en el corazón mientras tiraba de la perilla de la puerta para salir del baño. Tenía que aclarar aquel asunto en aquel mismo instante, antes de que su mente le jugase alguna trastada o que su imaginación volase demasiado lejos; apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando alguien bajó de una de las escaleras que daba al piso superior, casi chocando con él**

**Se detuvo inmediatamente gracias al reflejo adquirido tras varias batallas y ejercicios, observando como el otro hacía el mismo movimiento en el mismo segundo y se le quedaba observando en silencio**

**Sus ojos se abrieron un milímetro mas y los ojos del otro sujeto presente lo imitaron.**

**Era casi como verse en un espejo. Casi por supuesto porque en esos momentos él no se encontraba llevando aquellas ropas. Y por supuesto, ya no estaba tan joven como el hombre que tenía delante. Y tampoco tenía una panza cervecera que se dejaba ver a pesar del saco azul claro que el otro llevaba por encima de la playera de Queen; respiró profundo en los pocos segundos que miles de pensamientos atravesaban su mente, entre los cuales se distinguía la palabra "matar"**

**Aunque dudaba que Bruce se lo permitiese porque querría hacerlo él mismo.**

**El otro hombre enfrente suyo parecía tener la misma cantidad de pensamientos moviéndose a pasmosa velocidad reflejándose en la mirada y finalmente el sujeto a final de la escalera levantó las manos.**

**-Sé… que esto va por fuera de lo ordinario y si no estuviera viéndolo con mis propios ojos tampoco lo creería, aunque bueno, aun me cuesta creerlo a pesar de que evidentemente lo tengo delante, pero sería un buen momento para sugerir que hablemos todos con calma y una buena taza de café con whisky… aunque obviamente yo deberé de hacerlo sin el whisky ya que mi pequeño medicoparticular me lo ha prohibido por el momento…**

**El hombre que hablaba en aquellos momentos no pudo terminar ya que el otro había fruncido el ceño dejando ver el enojo en sus pupilas al tiempo que gritaba con fuerza, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y tallarse un oído**

**-HOWARD ISSAC STARK!**

**La pareja de Howard abrió un ojo finalmente mientras veía como su versión mas grande salía disparado rápidamente hacia la sala. El Tony mas joven suspiró pesadamente antes de rascarse la frente y sonreir nerviosamente, riendo entre dientes; realmente no era así como pensaba que serían las cosas y había pensado que el chiquillo hubiese tenido tiempo de comentarle a sus padres lo que ocurría entre ellos.**

**Pero al parecer, tendrían que hacerlo de otra manera.**

**Para cuando llegó a la sala, tuvo que reprimir una carcajada por la escena tan ridícula que tenía delante: su querido cuñado continuaba sentado en el sillón, tomandose tranquilamente un café… mientras su flamante esposo se mantenía a distancia segura por detrás de su mesita de centro… ya que su padre trataba de alcanzarlo, siendo detenido por detrás por la pareja de este, que le abrazaba por la espalda con una expresión entre divertida y confundida**

**-SUELTAME BRUCE! VOY A MATARLO!**

**-Pero por qué vas a matarlo? Te habías ido muy bien momentos antes!**

**-Si, antes, ahorita es ahorita y ahorita quiero asesinarlo!- respondió Tony extendiendo los brazos tratando de alcanzar al chico que le observaba fijamente las manos y de ahí pasaba a observar la mesa entre ellos**

**-Porqué asesinarme? Eso no cambiará nada y no te dará ninguna satisfacción personal, creeme- dijo el chico señalándole con un dedo**

**Finalmente, después de varios minutos de luchar y forcejear dentro del abrazo de Bruce el Stark suspiró y relajó el cuerpo; pese a esto, el hombre de las gafas no le soltó en absoluto**

**-Ya… no voy a matarlo… puedes soltarme Bruce…**

**-Recuerda lo que me dices a mi acerca del control del enojo- sonrió el hombre sin dejarle ir- y… me gustaría que me explicaras porqué es que quieres matarlo… eso serviría, sabes?**

**El hombre gruñó un poco, antes de apuntar hacia un lado donde alguien mas se había acercado**

**El de gafas abrió grandes los ojos al observar al recién llegado, que levantó dos dedos y sonrió lánguidamente al observar el escenario que se le presentaba delante; los ojos de Bruce se pasearon por su figura hasta dar con el abultamiento debajo de la playera, revelando el estado avanzado del otro. Dio un respiro profundo y apretó con un poco mas de fuerza el torso de su esposo, que dejó salir un suave gemido al sentir la nueva presión aplicada**

**-Tu sabías de esto Anthony?**

**-Bueno… si…- admitió el menor de los hermanos sin alterarse- y creeme que antes que papá yo traté de asesinar a Howard…- señaló vagamente con una mano la cicatriz de yeso nuevo que tenía la pared mas cercana- pero bueno, no podía dejar al pobre hombre sin marido y sin padre para el bebé, verdad?**

**-TIEMPO!- exclamó el Tony de mayor edad golpeando con la punta de los dedos la palma de la otra mano- que quieres decir con "marido"?... y por todos los cielos… bebé…**

**-Basicamente y como veo que Howard no les informó- intervino el Tony mas joven, que a pesar del ambiente presente continuaba sonriendo con diversión- nos conocimos, nos peleamos, nos odiamos, salvó mi vida, nos hicimos pareja, nos casamos y ahora estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo- dijo caminando hacia donde se encontraba Any hasta detenerse a su lado- oh bueno, tal vez no todo en ese orden, pero algo así fue- terminó mientras movía una mano de lado a lado, para luego pasar la vista a la bebida que sostenía el chico de cabello ondulado- es eso café?... excelente- añadió antes de quitarle la taza para darle un sorbo a la bebida**

**El doctor finalmente soltó a su pareja, que respiró con alivio antes de sentir como el pelo del cuerpo se le erizaba, ya que el hombre a su lado había levantado una mano para acomodarse las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz; el movimiento y la forma tan tranquila como lo estaba haciendo, solo indicaban que estaba en la fina línea entre seguir tranquilo como siempre y comenzar a cambiar de color como los semáforos en la calle**

**-Howard…**

**El chico aludido suspiró y se acercó hasta poder sentarse en el sillón que quedaba enfrente de sus padres. Dio un rápido vistazo a su esposo y a su hermano, que asintió animandole a hablar. Tomó aire unos momentos antes de comenzar a explicar lo ocurrido meses atrás, desde el momento en que ambos hermanos llegasen a aquella línea temporal; por una vez mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la mesa que tenía delante y no en sus padres, ya que no se atrevía a verles a la cara.**

**Tenía que admitirlo, estaba algo temeroso de verles el rostro y percibir lo que pensaban de él ahora.**

**Sabía que Any no le juzgaba. Lo había hecho enojar pero continuaba a su lado dándole soporte, su esposo igual.**

**Pero aún no estaba seguro de la reacción de sus padres.**

**No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero a mitad de la historia percibió como su pareja se sentaba a su lado, moviendo sus pulgares en círculos y tarareando muy por lo bajo; sonrió suavemente, aunque no lo dijese aquello le significaba mucho porque no importaba lo que sucediese, sabía que lo tenía a su lado. Finalmente, después de una hora se detuvo para levantar la vista y observar la expresión de sus padres.**

**Ambos se habían sentado finalmente del otro lado y le veían con mas calma que momentos atrás, como pensando en lo que el chico les había contado. Finalmente, Bruce había colocado una mano en el brazo de su esposo y le había dirigido una suave mirada, antes de hablarle de nuevo a su hijo**

**-Sopesaste todo Howard? Te das cuenta de lo que has provocado al estirar de esta manera una línea temporal que no te corresponde?... sin ofender- dijo calmo observando al Tony mas joven que entornó suavemente los ojos**

**-Esta diciendo que no debió de ayudarme cuando mas lo necesitaba?- intervino este observándole con seriedad a lo que el otro negó apenas con la cabeza**

**-No. Estoy diciendo que todos sus actos que no correspondan a lo que debería de ocurrir podrían desencadenar algo peor- dijo el científico sin alterarse al tiempo que cruzaba una pierna- se dice que toda acción tiene una reacción y realmente no sabemos lo que podría ocurrir debido a esto…**

**-Además, tu ibas a sobrevivir, tanto si te ayudaba Howard como si no lo hacia- añadió el Tony de mayor edad cruzándose de brazos y encogiéndose de hombros- eso hasta él lo sabía, por lo que me sorprende que se haya metido… por no añadir el resto- dijo observando ahora con un curioso interés a su hijo que tembló con irritación, pero antes de que pudiese responder ya su pareja se había adelantado**

**-Cuanto tardó en confiar en las persona después de haber pasado las etapas mas duras de su vida virtualmente solo?- espetó con un tono suave pero frío detrás de sus palabras, haciendo abrir los ojos al padre de su pareja**

**Howard le observó de lado con sorpresa**

**-Cuanto tuvo que atravesar a sabiendas de que aún acompañado en realidad todo lo tenía que sobrellevar a solas porque nadie era capaz de entenderlo o de tratar de ver mas allá de la imagen que damos para protegernos de las heridas, eh?- cuestionó levemente golpeado mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia delante- para poder abrirse con una persona o para bajar la guardia, para saberse protegido y a salvo de las heridas porque estas ya no llegarían tan fácilmente y si aparecían, serían rápidamente sanadas?- se puso levemente de pie con los ojos destellando- tal vez usted allasobrevivido al paladio por su cuenta… pero lo hizo solo. Yo afortunadamente pude contar con el chico, pude contar con una persona que sin importar como fuera no me abandonó y sigue sin hacerlo sin importar las cosas malas que puedan ocurrir… tal vez iba a sobrevivir de todas maneras, pero gracias a él, pude hacerlo sin tener que seguir pensando que la vida era una maldita miseria que no valía mucho la pena porque de todas maneras, no había nada ni nadie a quien aferrarme… ahora tengo motivos, tengo una razón verdadera y auténtica para pensar que al final de cuentas no todo está perdido…**

**Suavemente se colocó una mano en el vientre**

**-Recibí mas de lo que merecía. Tu hijo no solo me ayudó a sobrevivir al paladio. Me ayudó a sobrevivir a todo lo demás. No salvo solo mi vida, también mi alma. No se cuanto hayas tardado en encontrar a tu pareja… pero creo que hubieras dado lo que fuese por haberlo tenido unos cuantos años antes, no?- soltó- yo tuve suerte. Independientemente lo demás. Las reacciones que vengan por esto, las resolveremos a su momento… pero…**

**Apretó los dientes y caminó hacia otro lado.**

**Aquello había sido como un botón ya que de inmediato Howard se puso de pie y le siguió a paso veloz hasta colocarse delante de él**

**-Esta bien… no pasa nada- susurraba el mas joven frotándole los brazos al otro hombre que de repente se veía levemente confundido; el mas joven sonrió un poco- qué sucede?**

**-Ni idea… malditas hormonas- suspiró el hombre de menor estatura tallándose los ojos- y sigue siendo tu culpa, no lo olvido- musitó antes de apoyársele en un hombro- y si me veo patético y débil, sigue siendo tu culpa**

**-Es mi culpa, es mi culpa- rió el mas joven frotándole la espalda mientras le escuchaba gemir avergonzado**

**Un poco mas allá, los dos hombres de mayor edad observaban aquello con los ojos muy abiertos**

**-Realmente han causado bastantes problemas verdad?- rió Any mientras apretaba sus manos entre las rodillas**

**Bruce suspiró profundamente, observando aquella escena con expresión suave**

**-Tony…- musitó por lo bajo a lo que el aludido asintió una vez**

**-Quién lo diría?...- musitó el hombre entre dientes mientras sonreía- Howy creció…**

**-No solo creció- dijo el de gafas sonriendo con cariño- al fin encontró que podía interesarse en algo que está vivo!... comenzaba a temer que hablaba muy en serio cuando decía eso sobre no casarse y tener familia… aunque me sorprende que te haya elegido a ti…- dijo antes de percibir como su esposo le veía de lado levantando una ceja- digo! Me refiero a… ya sabes lo que estoy diciendo!- soltó Bruce ruborizándose con fuerza mientras el otro asentía, antes de pasarse los dedos por la barbilla**

**-Bueno, mal gusto no tiene ¬w¬- dijo antes de percibir como el otro le golpeaba suavemente el hombro- que?... es verdad! Aunque admito que es raro… por la situación que dices… pero aún así…- sonrió con un poco mas de suavidad- creo que tiene razón el chico en algo- susurró observándoles nuevamente**

**-A qué te refieres?**

**-Hubiera dado lo que fuera por haberte conocido antes- suspiró Tony cansinamente- me hubiera servido de mucho. Hubiera cambiado muchas cosas…**

**Bruce le apretó un brazo y le sonrió con cariño, antes de volver a observar a su hijo y a su "esposo" que parecía discutirle ahora que no hubiese intervenido en aquella conversación**

**Era curioso que aquello hubiese ocurrido pero ya no podían hacer nada al respecto. Sucedería lo que tendría que suceder.**

**Solo les quedaba aceptar que uno de sus hijos había decidido tomar su propio rumbo y agarrar la responsabilidad de una familia. Y apoyarlo de ahí en delante.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Entonces… es por ustedes que conoce a Shield…**

**Tony se encontraba observando con curiosidad a su versión adulta, mientras picoteaba distraídamente el trozo de carne que tenía en el plato, mas interesado en escuchar todo lo posible de su contraparte y el Dr. Banner que en cenar. Tanto su esposo como su cuñado habían sugerido que ya que todo estaba mas calmo sería buena idea cenar todos juntos y contrario a la opinión de salir como normalmente lo haría, Howard había sugerido que lo hicieran en casa; acalló fácilmente sus quejas con un "en verdad quieres tener a tus queridos amigos los fotógrafos y periodistas haciendo absurdas sugerencias de que te clonaste a ti mismo y te estás llevando a cenar? O que Shield venga en tropel para saber porque te has traído a alguien tan peligroso como mi madre a California, antes de que suenen todas las alarmas porque ahora hay dos?"**

**Él había querido hacer la cena. En realidad, ya tenía tiempo deseando aprender a usar decentemente la cocina pero al menos por aquella noche había aceptado que los experimentos culinarios podían esperar por un momento mas apropiado, así que permitió que el menor de los hermanos se encargase de aquello con la ayuda de su madre.**

**Finalmente, todos se encontraban sentados alrededor del pequeño comedor del que disponía el Stark y que casi nunca utilizaba (tanto él como Howard comían o en la barrita de la cocina o directamente en el laboratorio… o no comían). Al menos ahora esa pequeña estancia tenía un uso**

**Qué extraño le resultaba en realidad! Nunca había pensado que llegaría realmente el momento en que se sentaría en aquel sitio, en compañía de otras personas. No. En realidad, en compañía de su familia.**

**Pensar en ello le produjo una extraña sensación en el cuerpo. Familia. Su familia. Ahora era parte de una familia.**

**Todos los presentes, incluso su versión mas vieja, eran ahora parte de su vida. Realmente le mareaba un poco darse cuenta de aquello. Ahora tenía suegros, por mas irónico que resultarse llamarse a sí mismo "suegro". Tenía un esposo. Estaba a punto de convertirse en padre. Tenía cuñados. Por lo que había escuchado, hasta ese momento tenía dos cuñados mas aparte de Anthony, o sea, que en algún momento tendría que conocerlos también.**

**Pero básicamente… con aquello, realmente afirmaba que ya no se encontraba solo en absoluto.**

**Que**** extraño le resultaba, pensar que ahora era parte de algo. Ya Howard se lo había hecho ver, pero tenerlo de forma tangible, presente, era simplemente inusual. Al menos en su vida y lo que para él significaba.**

**Por unos momentos le ganó algo de miedo en equivocarse y hacerlo mal pero… si su otro "yo" lo había logrado… porqué el no podía hacer lo mismo?**

**Volvió de nuevo su atención a los dos hombres que se encontraban sentados enfrente suyo y que habían intercambiado una rápida mirada entre ellos antes de que su otra versión tomase la palabra**

**-Si… se puede decir que los conocieron de principio por nosotros- dijo el Tony de mayor edad apoyándose en el dorso de sus manos, antes de fruncir suavemente el cejo y ver a sus dos hijos, que sonrieron con la mirada puesta en sus platos de comida- aunque supongo que a estas alturas ya se han ganado por mérito propio el ser conscientes de que tan peligrosos y molestos pueden ser los de Shield… desde que eran pequeños les advertimos los riesgos de toparse a solas con ellos y que debían de tener cuidado**

**-Yo recién les conocí cuando… lo obvio- el Tony mas joven se toqueteó el reactor del pecho con los dedos- pero aún no sé que tan confiables sean… aunque por lo que oigo entre todos ustedes, no debería de fiarme un pelo de ellos…**

**-No es que sean tan malos en realidad- sonrió Bruce muy apenas- es simplemente…**

**-Como que no son tan malos? Son malignos!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo su esposo y Howard, antes de verse el uno al otro con desconfianza, provocando las risas del Stark mas joven y de Any- de todas maneras… tu sabes realmente lo peligroso que es dejarles acercarse demasiado- continuó el Tony de mayor edad llevándose un trozo de alimento a la boca- dales espacio y no te dejaran en paz el resto de tu vida… vamos Bruce, de no ser porque Thor nos ofreció asilo en Asgard ahorita estarías encerrado de nuevo en alguna instalación del gobierno o tratando de esconderte enTimbuktu…**

**-No suena como una mala idea, excepto porque Timbuktu tiene demasiada gente… y ya sabes que no me gustan los lugares concurridos- respondió el de gafas cerrando los ojos mientras cortaba algunas verduras con su cuchillo a lo que su pareja comenzó a reir**

**-Y Calcuta que?**

**-Es diferente ¬¬- respondió Bruce ruborizándose suavemente- al menos ahí podía correr a algún espacio deshabitado si hacía falta…**

**-Entonces…- interrumpió el Tony joven- es verdad… lo de bueno…- dijo observando con cuidado al hombre de cabello ondulado, que dirigió sus ojos a este, antes de que Howard dejara salir una risita entre dientes**

**-Quieres saber si es verdad que mamá puede volverse tres veces su tamaño y veinte veces la fuerza que tiene?- preguntó observando como su pareja le veía de reojo- si, si puede…**

**-Interesante- dijo sin pensar antes de abrir grandes los ojos y ver a Bruce, que había sonreído con diversión- no quise…**

**-No te preocupes, no me molesta eso- dijo rápidamente el hombre moviendo una mano para tranquilizarlo- mi esposo no tuvo reparos en decirme a la cara lo fascinado que estaba con mi situación y no dejó de preguntarme si podía sacarme sangre para ver como mis células habían mutado y si podía hacer pruebas con ellas…**

**El Tony mas joven se ruborizó con fuerza. Si, definitivamente es algo que él hubiese hecho… si no se tratara de su ahora familia política, pero su versión de mayor edad tan solo comenzó a carcajearse**

**-Pero que cara!... vamos, dentro de poco tendrás oportunidad de hacerlo tu mismo- dijo guiñándole un ojo a lo que Howard gruñó muy bajito- no te enceles, es tu culpa por meterte en los caminos de la providencia UwU- dijo a lo que el menor de sus hijos le vió con interés**

**-Eso va a estar triste… realmente- dijo antes de ver a su hermano con molestia, como si el fuese a ser el causante de que un Bruce Banner fuese a quedarse solo, pero su madre movió una mano para tranquilizarle**

**-No te preocupes Any, lo normal de hecho es que los que son como yo vuelvan al lado de Betty Ross- explicó antes de ver con una sonrisa traviesa a su pareja- en realidad, tu padre no hizo nada demasiado diferente a lo de Howy, solo que dentro de su misma línea… lo cuál no le quita responsabilidad de todas maneras- añadió observando fijamente a su esposo que gruñó masticando parte de su cena**

**-Esa mujer no te hubiera cuidado como yo lo hago- musitó muy por lo bajo, provocando nuevas risas en la mesa**

**-Bueno… entonces… si Shield de aquí se entera que usted ha venido…- dijo el Tony mas joven observándole**

**-Podrían enojarse bastante y molestar llanamente- dijo Howard encogiéndose de hombros a lo que su padre le observó con interés**

**-De hecho, me sorprende que no tengan a tu esposo ya metido en una cápsula de investigación para investigar al niño- dijo antes de ver a su contraparte, que parpadeó confuso ante aquello- digo, no creo que no sepan ya de quien es nieto…**

**-A qué se refiere con eso?- cuestionó el de ojos castaños observando ahora con un dejo serio tanto a su suegro como a su pareja, que se encogió un poco de hombros, pero fue Any quien respondió**

**-A que seguramente ya deben de sospechar que mi sobrino esta a punto de heredar algunas de las características de nuestra madre… y nuestras por supuesto- explicó con calma el chico de cabello ondulado, mientras que el científico de gafas se tensaba y componía una expresión realmente seria, al tiempo que apretaba su tenedor y su esposo tan solo suspiraba y se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla, observando el techo**

**El Tony mas joven volteó a un lado y al otro, antes de ver nuevamente a su esposo, que sonrió y rió entre dientes, observando a su madre; el Stark dirigió su vista también a este y compuso una expresión preocupada**

**-No te preocupes Tony, es solo que a mamá no le gusta que nos llevemos una parte de sus habilidades en la sangre- explicó a lo que el aludido le observó con fijeza**

**-Y razones no me faltan… lo que menos hubiera querido era que ustedes salieran perjudicados en esto como yo- musitó con tristeza Bruce a lo que su esposo rodó los ojos**

**-Con todo respeto Bruce o tal vez no mucho, pero ya hemos mantenido esta conversación un millón de veces, no sé porqué insistes en apalearte con lo mismo… no se si te has dado cuenta pero comienzas a parecerte mucho a tu viejo- murmuró el Stark a su lado, haciendo tensarse al otro, que le vió con expresión adolorida y traicionada- no me veas así, sabes que es verdad- frunció el cejo- insistes demasiado en eso en lugar de fijarte en lo que verdaderamente vale… los has escuchado quejarse alguna vez?- soltó señalando a Howard y a Any que le vieron con expresión aburrida**

**-No nos cree…**

**-A mi me encanta todo esto la verdad, no tengo que preocuparme de estarle pidiendo favores a nadie porque me basto yo solito para mover los muebles pesados del laboratorio sin mas- dijo Howard apoyándose en una mano mientras veía la mirada deprimida de su madre- mamá, en serio… cuando vas a entender que nosotros vemos esto como una ventaja maravillosa? No cualquiera puede decir que es capaz de sobrevivir a varios desastres sin hacer uso del seguro de vida…**

**-No entiendo… a qué se refiere con todo esto?- cuestionó el Tony mas joven frunciendo el ceño- y que tiene que ver conmigo?**

**-Mas bien, con tu hijo- suspiró Bruce derrotado antes de acomodarse las gafas nuevamente sobre el puente de la nariz- es posible que haya heredado… alguno de mis problemas…- frunció el ceño al ver la mirada de su familia que había pasado a ser una exasperada- es un problema si el pequeño obtiene algo mas de lo que debería!- dijo golpeado observando al mayor de sus hijos que ahora rodaba los ojos- que tu y tus hermanos hayan salido con suerte y hayan obtenido lo menos de todo esto es un verdadero milagro!**

**-Mamá, en serio, basta- esta vez fue Any el que le cortó con seriedad**

**-Si, las sesiones de terapia son los fines de semana, contigo y papá en la cama y nosotros demasiado lejos como para enterarnos- añadió Howard colocándose las manos en la nuca y levantando la mirada mientras el de gafas se ruborizaba de golpe y bajaba la cabeza derrotado; finalmente el chico de cabello en puntas sonrió con diversión y observó a su pareja- recuerdas lo que te comenté de que el bebé podría tener alguna consecuencia, que no grave de nuestra unión?- Tony asintió despacio- bueno, me refería a esto… básicamente podría tener mas fuerza de la que debería un bebé a su edad… pero mamá tiene miedo de que si le mosqueamos mucho se vuelva un pequeño gigantón verde que destruya la casa y se quede con menos ropa que tus novias de Victoria's Secret- comenzó a reir al ver la expresión entre molesta y abrumada de su madre**

**-No estarás hablando en serio, verdad?- preguntó levemente asustado el Stark de menor edad, observando con los ojos como platos a su "suegra", que asintió muy apenas; Tony dejó escapar un suspiro resignado, antes de frotarse el vientre y negar con la cabeza- bien, de todas maneras siempre me viene bien que el niño pueda defenderse de los paparazzis… me preocupará el dia que aprenda a conducir y le pongan su primera multa- sonrió con expresión de circunstancias a lo que Bruce gimió en derrota y su esposo levantó las dos manos**

**-JA! Ves? Eres el único que se angustia por nimiedades…**

**-Nimiedades- musitó Bruce antes de negar con la cabeza**

**Los Tonys nunca iban a dejar de tener ese problema de exceso de confianza que algún dia iba a traerles demasiados problemas.**

**Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado pronto.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
